Harry Potter and a Change in Destiny
by Ashabel
Summary: Harry name has come out of the Goblet of Fire, and nobody believes he did not enter him self. Well that is accept the most unexpected people. New friends are made in the most unlikely of places. Whilst he loses many old friends he gains many new ones. How will this change the destiny of the Boy who Lived. No slash. But there will be parings. Weasley and other Gryffindor bashing
1. Revelations

**A/N: This story chapter has been bata checked. Thank you to lukec110**

 **This will go from book 4 onward to book 7, and possibly beyond. But in one long story.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights to J.K. Rowling and respected partners.**

 **Italics = Parseltongue**

 **'thoughts'**

Harry was seething with rage. No one believed him, no one but Dumbledore and the other teachers believed that he did not put his name in the goblet. To his surprise, even Snape believed him. But today,in potions, the Slytherins were acting strange, well at least toward him. The day after his name came out the cup. They acted normal towards the rest of Gryffindor. Harry found this strange but, he just ignored it. Today was Thursdays and he expected them to go back to normal in tomorrow lesson. He was storming around the lake. He had been having such a hard time of it lately. Some of Ron's Gryffindor recruits, most of the lower years along with some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, had tried to attack him. Forcing him to quickly learn the shield charm. Professor Flitwick thought it might be necessary, he would not let him leave after class until he had it mastered. But to his surprise no Slytherins. Ron had yelled at him with things like. 'attention seeking prat!" and 'Fame hungry ass hole.'. Hermione was taking Ron side in this. Saying how he had to have done it. Because he was so excited at the announcement of the tournament. He could have flown over the goblet, and dropped it in. Most Gryffindor where impressed though, and were just waiting for Harry to win. But he did not want to this, all hee wanted, was a normal year for a change. But he guessed being him, that was not going to happen.

As he flopped down by the lake he did not notice the girl approaching him.

"Hey Potter!" A called a girl's voice.

"Sod off Parkinson, I am not in the mood for you."

"Now, now I come in peace."

"Yeah right." Harry snorted.

She sat down next to him. "Well let's hear it."

"Hear what?"

"That you did not enter."

"Why?"

"Just say it."

"Oh whatever, if it will get you to leave me alone. I did not enter myself into the stupid tournament!"

"Well was that so hard."

"Sod off."

"Just let me say this to you. I believe you."

"What!?"

"So does the rest of the Slytherin's." She sat down next to him in satisfaction.

"What are you getting at?"

"Well you're gonna need help. So me and the rest of the fourth year Slytherin want to help you."

"Why should I trust you?" He sat up.

"Well we are your only hope. But I guess you are going to have to. But if you don't believe me here." She held up her wand. "I Pansy Parkinson on my life and magic, swear I have not lied to Harry Potter about anything what so ever. We are not trying to get him killed, nor do I know anything that is going on."

Harry blinked in surprise. "Well as you can see I am still alive, and wingardium leviosa." A rock started to float. "Now as you can see I am not lying will you accept our help?"

"Maybe what did you mean about trying to get me killed?"

"Oh Potter isn't it obvious. There is obviously a Death Eater at Hogwarts this year, and it clear that did it. Remember, Slytherin does not mean Death Eater."

"I know that."

"Then why are you a real ass to Slytherin's?"

"Self-defence. Think about it, they haven't exactly needed a reason to attack me, although there is something that might change that"

"Yeah what is that?" She actually smiled at him.

"Well, hm what harm can you actually do with this. The Sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin."

"Then why aren't you?"

"Weasley and Hagrid told me all sorts of things. Malfoy was a slight ass, but now I think about it he was not that much of one. He was friendly when you think about it."

"Oh so bias against Slytherin. You should know, Draco is a great friend when you get to know him." She smiled knowingly

"Pretty much."

"I see."

"So I basically asked it to put me in Gryffindor."

"So how that working out for you?" She teased.

"Not that well I guess."

She laughed. "Well Potter Slytherin takes care of its own, and as far as I am concerned you are one of us now."

Harry was stunned. "Wh-what?"

"Yeah Harry. I can call you Harry right? If so you can call me Pansy."

"Yeah that fine Pansy."

"Well Harry from now on I see you as one of us. So will the others."

"Well Harry let me know about your decision in potions tomorrow."

"Oh okay Pansy see you in class."

"And you Harry." She headed off towards the castle.

Harry laid on his back again, smiling to himself. Well an interesting year wasn't the quiet he wanted, but he was looking forward to it. Despite wariness from the loneliness forced onto him, he felt he could trust the Slytherin. Laughs erupted suddenly at the thoughts racing through his head

'Wow after all this time I never thought I would be trusting her and the other Slytherin. Maybe I should have been one.' Surprise at his latest thought was shown upon his face. 'Wow never thought I'd think that.'

"Oi what are you laughing about!"

"None of your concern Weasley!" He was taken aback by this. Hermione and Ginny were with him.

"Now what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Sarcasm dripping off his tongue as he gazed at them

"Me and Ron have decided to forgive you." Hermione said. With that he started to laugh.

"You forgive me! Stupefy!" She was hit by the jet of light and went flying back.

"Hermione!" Ginny screamed.

"You will pay for that one." Harry laughed.

"Stupefy!" It hit Ron in the chest and went flying off.

"Your turn." Harry rounded on her.

She looked terrified. "Stupefy." He said lazily.

She screamed and fell flat on her face. As Harry walked back to the castle he kicked Ron in the ribs. For some reason this gave a rush of pleasure. Unseen by him, a certain snake watched with amusement on her face. She entered the Slytherin common room with a satisfied look on her face.

"You look happy Pansy." Draco said.

"Oh I am. Harry is not as stupid as he looks."

"Harry? Since when was you two on a first name basis?"

"Oh when we got talk it just happened." She smirked. Draco looked shocked for a moment of second.

"So you mean he going to accept our help?" Draco looked shocked.

"I think so but what shocked me is what I saw and what he told me."

"Okay now you got to tell me."

"Well he knocked out Weasel, the female Weasel and the Mudblood."

"Your joking!"

Pansy smirked. "No. they came over to him. they said something that clearly pissed him off. The Mudblood went flying back first. The female Weasel went to cheek on her. He then knocked the Male Weasel out. Laughed at the girl and did the same to her."

Draco mouth had dropped open. All he could say was. "Wow."

"I am not done yet Draco."

"You're pulling my leg now."

"Oh no this is to do with first year?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Sorting hat wanted to put him in Slytherin."

"What!"

"Yeah."

"So why is he not one of us?"  
"Well you acted a bit of an ass. Don't interrupt Draco." She said as he opened his mouth, and he shut it again. "But he realised you were not really. Not much of one, friendly even. "

"Well I was genuinely trying to be his friend. But maybe I could have worded it differently."

"May I go on now?" She said jokingly. He nodded.

"Well he was tainted anti Slytherin biasedness by the Oaf and the Weasel."

"That is explaining a lot. when you truly think of it." Draco said.

"So I told him the truth about Slytherin and we take care of our own."

"And you told him as far as you concerned he is one of us?" He finished her sentence.  
She nodded. "Well that we would all consider him one."

"Well you were right, we all would. There is a possibility of a resort being possible, but it may not be wise this year."

"Definitely. You know Daphne likes him."

"I always thought that. If she still feels for him, tell her to go for it. As far as I and the rest will feel the same Potter is definitely not a Gryffindor. He does not belong there."

"I will but not straight away."

"Well the Sorting hat was right, 'Or perhaps in Slytherin, you'll make your real friends.' Potter well I suppose I should get use to calling him Harry, is definitely one of us. He always did not seem to fit into their den."

"Definitely." Pansy responded.

Harry stormed into the Great hall and flung himself onto a bench at the Gryffindor table. What shocked him when Daphne Greengrass shot a smile in his direction. This for some reason lightened his mood. After everything that had happened today he thought back to the welcoming feast in first year. 'Or perhaps in Slytherin, you'll make your real friends.' He smiled to himself. 'Well this year might reveal some interesting facts about me and others, as well as be interesting.

When he got up and headed up the marble staircase Professor McGonagall stopped him.

"Mister Potter a word in my office." He just nodded and followed her.

"I here there was an altercation between Mister Weasley, Miss Weasley and Miss Granger. Is anything the matter Potter?"

"I guess you can say I am learning who my true friends would be."

"What could you mean by that."

"That people who I thought had it in for me, are actually looking out for me. Whereas that idiot Weasley and Granger had decided to forgive me for putting my name in that Goblet."

"I see Potter. But there was no need to do what you did."

"In all fairness I only put them to sleep."

"But still Potter."

"It does not physical or mental damage, just incapacitates. It was not in the corridors, so I have not broken any rules."

"You did attack three students of your house. Remember what I said back in your first year. Whilst you're here your house will be like your family."

"Some family." Harry snorted.

"Potter!"

"Well in all fairness I should not be in Gryffindor. The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. But listening to Weasley and Hagrid, made me not want to go there. But now I am starting to think that might have been a mistake."

"Well nothing can be done about that this year Potter, so try to get along with them. As for the incident I will take three points from Gryffindor."

"Okay."

"Very well Potter you can go."

"Can I ask a favour Professor?"

"You can ask."

"As we can take three subjects."

"Yes go on."

"I would like to drop Divination and take up Arithmancy and Ancient runes."

"Well Potter I must say this is a surprise. I will most certainly have you transferred to the fourth year group. It all houses mixed in will this be a problem for you?"

"Of course not." She looked surprised.

"Just thinking listening to Weasley for schooling advise was a bad idea." He thought he saw a faint smile.

"Very well Potter I shall have your new time table for Monday for you, The books you need are A Beginners guide to Arithmancy, A Beginners guide to Ancient Runes, the Spellman's Syllabary, Intermediate Arithmancy and Intermediate Ancient Runes. If you hurry you could use my fire to go to Flourish and Blotts now. They close in about half an hour."

"Thank you Professor, I shall run and get my money bag and come back."

"Hurry, Potter otherwise you will have to go tomorrow." He nodded and ran out the room. Ignoring all the nasty comments fired his way. When he got to the common room he did not even look at anyone, and was out the common room before anyone could call him back.

"Right Potter try to be back quickly." He nodded and called out Diagon Alley and was gone. He was gone and back within fifteen minutes.

"Welcome back Mister Potter."

"Thank you for this."

"Not a problem. It wise to make this decision now. If it was much latter or anyone else I would not have allowed it. But I have a feeling your grades are going to get much better. Also you know my feelings towards Divination."

"Thank you Professor and good night."

"Good night Potter."

"Oi, so what happen to you for what you did?!" Ron yelled.

"Oh that none of your concern Weasley."

"What in the bags?!"

"As I said none of your concern." He walked off.  
"Protego!" Ron's jinx went flying off.

"Weasley, Weasley, Granger! In my office at once!"

"But Potter." He sputtered.

"Did nothing! You okay Potter?" Ron scowled.

"Yes thank you Professor."

"Very well Potter." She turned, leading them into her office. When Harry got back to the common room, he darted straight up to his bed, and sealed his hangings around him. he made it so only he could open them by removing the charm.

As he read through them, he heard others coming in muttering darkly. His thoughts drifted to what this year would bring, and whether it would prove dropping Ron and Hermione as friends, was for the best.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading please review! I did consider going into potions the next day but I thought this might be a good place to stop.**


	2. Life saving information

**A/N: This story chapter has been bata checked. Thank you to** **lukec110**

 **This will go from book 4 onward to book 7, and possibly beyond. But in one long story.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights to J.K. Rowling and respected partners.**

 **Italics = Parseltongue**

 **'thoughts'**

The next day was surprising in the least, if you asked Harry, even Snape seemed to be in on the plan.

Well it seemed liked it, he was treating Harry better, but by that it only meant he seemed to hate

him less. But what surprised him most was what happened in Potions.

"Settle down." Snape drawled, pointlessly, as he strode into the room, cloak billowing. His mere

presence was enough to quieten the class. Harry had begrudgingly been forced to work with Neville,

who was another who didn't believe him.

"Today I am going to try something quite different. I want to know who works and who rides the

coattails of their partner." He looked over at Ron who scowled at him, and to Harry's surprise

Neville.

"So I am going to assign partners."

"Granger and Nott." Theodore Nott looked disgusted, well Hermione may be smart but was an

annoying Partner.

"Malfoy and Weasley." Ron looked disgusted.

"Crabbe and Longbottom."

"Goyle and Finnegan."

"Patil and Zabini."

"Brown and Davies."

"Parkinson and Thomas."

"And finally Greengrass and Potter." She actually looked pleased, and Snape seemed to have smiled

at her for a fraction of a second. Harry walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Good

afternoon Potter." She murmured politely.

"And you Greengrass."

As they began to set up they were talking quiet friendly actually. What was a surprise to Harry, but

he was quite sure he knew what he was going to say to Parkinson's offer. Amusement flashed across

Harry's face at the fighting between the other pairs.

"Don't seem to like each other, do they Potter?"

"No but I could hardly care the displeasure of my house mates."

"Well I am surprised to hear you say that."

"Well unlike your house Gryffindor, does not stick together."

"Why does that not surprise me? Though if I might say, you don't seem to fit in with them."

"Well why don't you ask Pansy, what I told her yesterday."

"Alright Potter you got me interested,so I shall. Oh and by the way meet he in the library after class."

He looked around for her and nodded at her, she nodded back. Then went back to arguing and

taunting Thomas.

"So Potter could you go get the ingredients?"

He nodded and went off. The potions lesson went surprisingly well. He and Daphne were the only

ones who actually got done, and Snape said it was perfect. This led to angry looks from a few

Gryffindor, as if Harry had betrayed them in some way.

"Hey Potter." Daphne said before they left.

"Yeah?"

"Um er I don't know." She was getting shy, losing the mask Slytherin where famous for. "Would you

like to work with me from now on." She managed to blurt out.

"Sure Greengrass I'd like that, but I think we should get on a first name basis. Harry Potter." He held

out his hand.

"Daphne Greengrass." She shook his hand smirking.

"Well Daphne it been a pleasure."

"And you Harry. I may see you before Tuesday lesson." With that they left, Daphne heading for the

Slytherin common room, and Harry for the Library. Snape stood in the shadows, a small smile

gracing his countenance. As he got to the Library he wandered around before being yanked into a

shadowy corner.

"So Harry do you have an answer?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"I just told you." He smiled at her.

"Well I am pleased to see you have some sense." This made Harry smirk.

"Follow me."

"Er okay." As he followed her walking next to her Ron yelled out. He was with Hermione and Dean

Thomas.

"Where you going with that snake!?"

"None of your concern Weasley!"

"Yeah Weasel!" Pansy cackled and walked off with Harry. To his surprise he laughed with her.

She led him into a room in the Dungeon and sealed the door behind them.

He was nervous but remembered what Pansy did yesterday.

"Hello Potter."

"Malfoy."

"Sit would you?" He gestured towards a two seater table. He nodded and sat opposite him.

"So I see you have more brains than it appears."

"I guess you're right about that."

"So you will accept our help for this tournament?"

"Yes. But what do you want in return?"

"Nothing."

"What?!"

"Seriously we just think it appalling how your whole house has seemed to abandoned you. Some

may be excited to see you enter. But no one will believe you did not enter yourself. Also after what

Pansy told me yesterday we do see you as one of us. So I am going to try something. Draco Malfoy,

you will soon find out, some wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to go making

friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand.

"Thank you I much appreciate it." He shook his hand, they were both smiling.

"So Potter."

"You know Draco. My friends call me Harry, can I call you Draco, is that okay?"

"Of course Harry as we are friends. So Potter, Crabbe and Goyle may believe you, but they won't be

of much help to you. But Blaise, Nott, Davies, Greengrass, Pansy and myself will be." Harry nodded.

"I have sent an owl to father asking him information on the first task. What have you been told

about it?"

"That it to test out daring in the face of the unknown. We was only told to bring our wand."

"That is foolishness, perfect for a Gryffindor."

"Except I'm not…."

"Truly a Gryffindor." Pansy finished coming over to them.

"Well Harry will get father to find out what it is, and we will work from there."

"That's sort of cheating?" Harry asked.

"Hey think like a Slytherin a slight disregard for the rules. Besides cheatings a big part of this

tournament." Draco responded.

"Well Harry when my father gets back to me I will come find you. Oh by the way."

"Yes?"

"Oh never mind, you will find out soon enough" Draco said.

"Huh?"

"Oh don't worry it a good thing."

"Er okay."

"Well Harry will talk again soon." Draco said. Harry nodded.

"Well I am going to go eat, whilst the hall is empty." The two nodded and Pansy unsealed the door.

After Harry had eaten a hurried dinner, he went back up to his dormitory.

"Hello." It was Ron and he was alone.

"Yes can I help you?"

"What are you doing hanging around filthy snakes!"

"Friends. Better friends than you Weasel." Harry spat.

"What!"

"Oh I forget you're an idiot as well as a prat."

"You shut your mouth!"

"Oh such witty retorts." Harry taunted.

"Shut up. If you would just apologise you would not need them snakes." Harry started to laugh.

"I won't just abandon people. I will not just run off from them, we will never be friends again

Weasley nor will I forgive you or Granger."

"Stop being an idiot."

"Weasley remember what happened last time, you escalated a situation. Do you want that again?"

Harry had drawn his wand.

"You don't have the skill to beat me in a real duel!" Ron said. Harry started to laugh.

"Want to test that theory?" Ron's face went nervous whilst Harry looked determined.

"That what I thought. So leave me alone before I teach you what happens to my enemies." Harry

said in a dark tone. Ron actually looked scared for a second before he stormed from the room. Harry

smirked and got ready for bed.

When Harry went down to breakfast the next day, Harry went down early as normal.

That when an owl landed in front of him. He recognised the owl, but he could not think he owned it.

Harry meet me and P in the same place as yesterday at 10.

D

"Thankyou." He stroked the owls head, and offered it a bit of bacon. It hooted in pleasure and flew

off. 'I still find this weird that I am now sort of fiendish with Pansy Parkinson, what led to me and

Draco becoming friendish.' As the great hall started to fill he used one of his short cuts to make it to

the Gryffindor common room. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and the marauders map and headed

back out. He noticed it was 9 so he thought he might just go walking around the lake.

When he got down to the lake when he got down there he laid down under a beech tree. For a

November morning it was surprisingly warm.

"Hey Harry." He looked up.

"Oh morning Daphne."

"You okay?"

"Well I am hated by most of the school, but no different to second year." She laughed at this. Lying

down next to him.

"It seems something your use to."

"Well I guess that true." He laughed himself.

"You know Harry youre much better when you're not with that Weasley and Granger." Harry

smiled.

"Well that defiantly clear now. But I guess it better to find out the truth now before we get much

older."

"That very logical of you Harry."

"Well I did ask to be in Gryffindor. I guess I don't belong there."

"No you don't." She said bluntly.

"But you can't change the past."

"Never say never. We don't know what next year holds."

"Let me get by surviving this year first. I get hurt enough that people might start thinking I like it."

With that Daphne burst out laughing. After a while Daphne spoke again.

"Hey Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Well not next week, but the week after there is a Hogsmeade visit. Um well would you, er like to go

with me?"

"Sure Daphne I would like that."

"Sure you're not scared to go with a Slytherin?" She teased.

"Definitely not."

"Well it might really tick Weasley off."

"Good." Was all Harry said. "I want to raise some hell in that house."

"Well what this is Harry Potter the Golden boy dark?" she teased him. Harry sat up, and she could

see his face clearly.

"Don't call me a Golden boy." Harry said gruffly but with a smile on his face.

"Oh don't worry will work on your mask."

"Oh I am so grateful." He said sarcastically, with a blank look on his face.

"Better."

"Why thank you." The same look on his face and tone in his voice.

"Well what this am I make a Slytherin out of you Harry." He laughed getting to his feet.

"Well I am a snake in the lion's den." It was Daphne turn to laugh this time. He offered his hand and

helped her to her feet.

"Well I have to go meet Draco and Pansy want to come?"

"Sure." When he helped her up she would not let go of his hand.

"Now, now manners Harry. You offered me your hand, I will decide when to let it go."

"Who said that was a thing?"

"I did." Harry laughed and let her drag him towards the castle, till he fell into step next to her.

When they got into the castle they saw Ron and Hermione. But Daphne burst into laughter. Harry

caught on and smiled at her as she drew close to Harry. Ron and Hermione both scowled at them

and Ron started to stride over to them. But before he could do anything they had already despaired

down the entrance to the dungeon. Not even he was stupid enough to venture down there.

"Good one." Harry said to her.

"Thanks that might cause the hell you desire."

"Definitely." When they reached the dungeon room, Pansy snickered. It was just her and Draco in

there.

"So the lovebirds have came at last." The two broke apart and blushed.

"Harry great to see you, sit will you?" Harry nodded and sat across from Draco.

"Father told me but first." Draco held up his wand. "I Draco Abraxas Malfoy, on my life and magic

swear that I am not trying to get Harry Potter killed, nor know of any plots, nor will lie to him about

anything for the Triwizard tournament."

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked.

"You would be stupider than Weasley to just trust me, after everything we have been through."

Harry laughed.

"Well that true."

"Quite. Now Harry the first task it is dragons."

"What?"

"Yeah. But hey you snuck one out the school in first year, so this should be a sitch."

"What!?" Daphne and Pansy exclaimed.

"Pansy I told you this in first year try and remember. Daphne I am sure, your new boyfriend can tell

you." Pansy pouted. Whilst Daphne got embarrassed and Harry burned with embarrassment.

"B-Boyfriend harry is not my boyfriend."

"Oh please you were practically hanging off him." Pansy teased.

"Shut up!" Harry and Daphne both said. Draco and Pansy burst out with laughter.

"Go on Draco." Daphne snapped.

"Very well. It Dragons, you have to collect a golden egg. It is going to be either a Common Welsh

Green, a Chinese Fireball, a Swedish Short Snout or a Hungarian Horntail."

"So one for each of us?" Draco nodded. "But I think it's clear, to hope you get the Green."

"Yeah that clear it the least dangerous of all of them." Daphne said.

"So do you have any ideas on how to get past it Harry?" Draco asked.

"No."

"How do you feel about scaring the shit out of the crowd?"

"What do you mean Draco?" As he said this Draco smiled darkly.

"Well Dragons are decedents of Snakes." Harry cottoned on.

"Um won't the judges get angry?"

"Well it not seen as dark magic in France. It seen as a rare gift. Karkaroff will be impressed by it. The

old fool will probably see it as 'noble' embracing your gifts, Bagman will probably just get excited.

The only one who might get angry is Crouch but it not illegal."

"Okay sounds like a plan." Harry said.

"I would have a plan B." Draco replied.

"Um." Harry could not think of anything.

"Flying?" Daphne said.

"That could work." Draco said.

"But we are only aloud our wand?"

"Summoning charm." Daphne said.

"Well we are learning them in charms." Harry replied.

"Also Harry you're the best flyer in the school." Draco said.

"Now I never thought I would hear you say that."

"Well I am a better Chaser. I only want Seeker to mess with you when we were enemies."

"Never thought I would hear that either." Harry said and Draco laughed.

"Well I will let you two love birds go, Harry meet me in the Library Monday after dinner around

6:30." Harry and Daphne just ignored him.

"Sure thing." Harry and Daphne got up to leave.

(Time skip!)

Harry was at the Breakfast table early Monday morning.

"Thought I would find you here Potter."

"Good morning Professor."

"Well Potter here is your new time table."

Fourth year time table Gryffindor 1994 – 95

Harry J Potter

Monday.

09:00 - 10:00: Herbology, Gryffindor/Hufflepuff

10:00 – 11:00: Herbology, Gryffindor/Hufflepuff

11:30 - 12:00: Break

11:30 - 12:30: Care of Magical Creatures, Gryffindor/ Slytherin

12:30 - 13:30: Lunch

13:30 - 14:30: Arithmancy, (All of fourth year)

14:30 - 15:30: Arithmancy, (All of fourth year)

Tuesday.

09:00 - 10:00: History of Magic

10:00 – 11:00: Potion (Gryffindor/ Slytherin)

11:30 - 12:00: Break

11:30 - 12:30: Charms

12:30 - 13:30: Lunch

13:30 - 14:30: Transfiguration

14:30 - 15:30: Free

00:00 - 01:00: Astronomy (All of fourth year)

Wednesday.

09:00 - 10:00: Herbology (Gryffindor/Hufflepuff)

10:00 – 11:00: Care of Magical Creatures (Gryffindor/ Slytherin)

11:30 - 12:00: Break

11:30 - 12:30: History of Magic

12:30 - 13:30: Lunch

13:30 - 14:30: Charms

14:30 - 15:30: Transfiguration

Thursday.

09:00 - 10:00: Transfiguration

10:00 – 11:00: Ancient Runes (All of fourth year)

11:30 - 12:00: Break

11:30 - 12:30: Defence Against the Dark Art

12:30 - 13:30: Lunch

13:30 - 14:30: Defence Against the Dark Arts

14:30 - 15:30: Defence Against the Dark Arts

Friday.

09:00 - 10:00: History of Magic

10:00 – 11:00: Ancient Runes (All of fourth year)

11:30 - 12:00: Break

11:30 - 12:30: Charms

12:30 - 13:30: Lunch

13:30 - 14:30: Potions (Gryffindor/ Slytherin)

14:30 - 15:30: Potions (Gryffindor/ Slytherin)

"Thank you Professor."

"That is quite all right."

He knew he would have Arithmancy today. He smirked to himself when he thought what

Hermione

would say when he turned up in there. After his breakfast, all though it was half an hour tell class. He

hurried off to Herbology. He was waiting outside when Professor sprout turned up.

"Oh hello Mister Potter."

"Oh hello Professor."

"Is anything the matter Potter?"

"Oh no probably going to get myself killed."

"I know this is not your fault Potter. I am quite disappointed in my house for their behaviour."

Harry nodded.

"Come in if you wish. I know it twenty minutes tell class but feel free to come in and sit down."

"Thank you Professor." Harry pulled out his Arithmancy book Just before people started coming in

he put away his book, and got out his dragon hide gloves.

"Okay today class we are we potting Snargaluff plants. Then she went on to explain the process."

After break he saw Draco, Pansy and the other Slytherin who were taking Care of Magical Creatures.

When he was walking down, Draco caught up to him.

"You okay?"

"Guess so. being stuck with them, in a boiling greenhouse can drive anyone to insanity." He pointed

to Ron and Hermione, who were walking ahead of them. "It seems Sprout thinks making us work

together will mend ties."

Draco snorted. "Yeah right."

"I totally agree." As they got down there Harry stood with Draco and Pansy.

Hagrid looked slightly shocked at first.

"Right today we are going to take the Skrewts for a walk."

"He's mad!" Pansy exclaimed.

"He is starting to go too far." Harry muttered.

"Starting?" Draco asked smirking. Harry laughed slightly.

"Harry you come here and help me with this big one."

"See you later." Harry muttered.

"You okay Harry?" Hagrid asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Um you were with….."

"It's called making new friends. if your whole house turns on you. You will make new friends, and

learn who true friends can be. Oh and before you say anything, I have an ironclad reason to trust

them." Cut across Harry.

"Well okay Harry. Oh I don't know Harry everything seems to happen to you."

"Well that's an understatement Hagrid."

"I guess so."

"You know I don't know if I should be telling ya this, but the evening after the Hogsmeade weekend.

Well I could show ya what the task is. Youre gonna need all the help ya can get."

"Oh Hagrid no I want to go into this properly."

"Let's me just tell you this. Norbert." Harrys eyes widened, acting surprised.

"I think I know what you mean." Hagrid nodded.

"Looks like theyre having fun eh?" He must have meant the Skrewts. Because the class looked like it

was having anything but. At the end of the class, Harry walked back to the castle with Draco and

Pansy.

"Oi!"

"Something the matter Ronald?" Harry asked.

"What do you think you're doing hanging around with Snakes!"

"That is none of your concern." Harry replied.

"Oh isnt it?" Hermione taunted.

"Nope." Replied Harry, popping the 'p'

"How do you expect to get work done without me. You should just apologise!"

Harry laughed coldly. "You think I need you to get my work done! What do you even do besides look

at it and be condescending. You even think you knew divination better, when I did my work with

your idiot boyfriend there. Even tho you don't even take the subject. Your no help really just a stuck

up little know it all." Hermione's and Ron's mouths dropped open in shock.

"Theyre turning you dark!" Ron yelled.

Harry laughed again. "Well Slytherin is not dark. But the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin."

"Then why aren't you!?" Ron spat.

"Your stupid biasedness!"

"Then why don't you get swapped." Hermione said.

"You read Hogwarts a history." Harry taunted "If I could I would."

With that Harry turned away and walked into the castle, followed by Draco and Pansy.

"That was brilliant Harry." Pansy exclaimed.

"Definitely." Draco said nodding. After that Pansy led him over to the Slytherin table.

"Sit." She said.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." She pulled him down, when he did some Slytherin nodded at him.

"See Harry." She smiled at him.

He smiled back. "Yes, yes I bow to your superior intellect."

"About time." She teased. When they were eating Snape came over.

"Why hello Mister Potter. What an unexpected surprise."

"Um hello sir."

"Potter judging by my Slytherin treatment towards you, maybe you are not the arrogant brat I

thought. Take a point for Gryffindor." He said before going off.

"Well that was surprising." Harry said. ""Draco you take Arithmancy right?"

"Yeah why you ask?"

"Oh I dropped the useless subject of Divination, and took up Ancient rune and Arithmancy.

"Three option subjects. Sure you are not supposed to be a Ravenclaw. What else did the Sorting hat

say to you?"

Harry laughed. "Um difficult very difficult, plenty of courage I see, and not a bad mind either. Oh and

a thirst to prove myself."

"Oh you are definitely a Slytherin." Draco said.

"Definitely, shall we go to class?"

"Sure, Pansy see you later enjoy your free period."

"Okay Draco see you later and you Harry."

"See ya." They both said.

"Harry could I ask you something?

"Sure." Draco breathed deeply.

"In theory if the Dark Lord did not kill your family. What would your view be? Just to be clear I am

not trying to make you a Death Eater."

Harry actually smiled "Honestly I don't know. But to be honest I have only heard one side of him,

which was biased to gryff's"

"Would you like to hear another side?"

Harry mind was racing. "Sure."

"Well he wanted to bring us out of hiding, what Muggles forced us into."

"Go on."

"Think about how mud, I mean Muggle born's act."

"Don't change language for me."

"Are you sure?"

"Hey friends accept each other for their views."

"Okay. Well think about how they act. Some are full of themselves Some act self righteous. Some try

make our world like the Muggle one. Like coming to a new country you accept it for what it is. It the

same for us."

"That is true, the whole reason I love this world is because it so different from the Muggle one. I

hate having to return there each summer." Draco nodded.

"He did not want to kill them, but enslave them."

"Some of them deserve it."

"Now, now what's this? Harry Potter think's they deserve it."

"They treated me worse than a House Elf. They abused and beat me. They starved me they deserve

it."

"Wow youre revealing a bit about yourself."

"I don't mind you knowing."

"You know you don't have to be going back there."

"What do you mean?"

"Leave."

"Dumbledore said I have to go back each summer."

"Why?"

"Protection."

"From what?"

"He said Voldemort and his followers."

Draco laughed. "He gone, and no ex Death Eater would be stupid enough to attack you. Harry you

know my father was one."

"Yes."

"Well he would not attack you now we are friends either. Even if he did come back. He could keep

you safe."

"Really?"

"Of course. Oh and you don't need to listen to him, he has no control on us outside of school. If he

tries to harass you during school for it report him."

"To whom?"

"The Ministry. He not as powerful as people think."

"Thanks Draco I might 'go back' but leave straight away." He air quoted go back.

Draco laughed. "Do it I would love to see his reaction. If you can trust me and my father enough

come to us."

"Oh I would love to see how Dumbledore reacts to that."

"So it that a yes?"

"Wouldn't you like to know Draco."

He laughed. "Well here we are."

"Ah Mister Potter welcome."

"Hello Professor Vector."

"So decided to take a real subject, I hope you don't come to regret this decision."

"I don't think I will."

She smiled. "Well take a seat." He nodded and sat with Draco.

"So go on with your story." Harry whispered.

"Right. So he was trying to build a better world for us. Think about how Muggle born's act. Think

how cruel Muggles can be. That is why he wants to rule over them. It for our own good. If they found

out about us, they would try wipe us out. Through pure jealousy or fear."

"You make a very appealing case. You ever thought of a career of politics."

Draco laughed. "I don't know what I want to do yet."

When Hermione came in she made a real scene.

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!" She screamed and pointed at Harry.

"Miss Granger sit down!"

"Why he allowed in here! I am supposed to be special. The only Gryffindor in here."

"Miss Granger detention tonight my office, and 15 points from Gryffindor."

"B-but."

"Sit." She eventually did sit, glaring at Harry.

"Well that was amusing." Harry said. Harry knew Arithmancy was going to be fun defiantly more fun

than Divination. Even with the homework he was set. Plus the catch up work.

Ancient runes had a similar reaction from Hermione. She was livid she was not the only Gryffindor

that was taking three options, in their year. He was working with Daphne in there. But he was doing

the homework with Tracey Davis, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini as well outside of class. Harry

realised the more he got to know the Slytherin they were more similar than Harry ever realised.

They had similar personalities, and Harry wished more and more he just let the hat place him where

it wanted. Because not all the Slytherin where evil.

"Oi what the big idea!?"

"Oh Weasley can I help you?"

"What you think youre better than us taking three subjects!"

"I could say the same about Granger taking merlin knows how many last year."

"Well she's smart."

"I am not the one who scrapes by."

"Shut your mouth!" Harry smirked. "Maybe when you open a book, maybe these discussions will

entertain me a bit more." He shoved past him and up to his dormitory. The whole common room

had been listening.

(Time skip!)

Harry was waiting in the entrance hall on the morning of the Hogsmeade weekend. Hanging around

tell Daphne was ready to go. He was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans, and a green t-shirt and

hoody.

"Hi Harry." Daphne beamed at him. She was wearing a green skirt and a white blouse.

"Hi Daphne you look especially lovely today."

She blushed slightly. "Th-thanks Harry."

"Your welcome, shall we leave?" He offered her his arm.

"Sure." She said beaming even more, and linked arms with him. with that they headed out towards

Hogsmeade.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading please review! I am trying to cut back on the M word in this story.**


	3. Hogsmeade and the First Task

**A/N: Sorry about grammar looking for a beta.**

 **Italics = Parseltongue  
'thoughts'**

Harry and Daphne walked into Hogsmead in relative silence. Get some surprised looks from most of the people. All of Slytherin knew of Harry and the rest of the fourth years, and treated him, decently. But of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, no one really knew of who Harry was now hanging around with. Of course Ronald spread it far and wide in Gryffindor, and his relationship with his house had deteriorated further. But Harry did not care about it really, if anything it merely just amused him now. Popularity in Gryffindor depended on being a Quidditch star. But since there was no Quidditch this year, Harry was just another face. When he truly looked at it Gryffindor was really an awful house. They were so easy to turn on you, he wondered why Slytherin was viewed as the bad house. Just because of the odd dark lord or two.

"So Daphne where do you want to go first?"  
"Um well I understand if you don't want to. Um but there is this tea shop." A blush came over her face.  
"Okay, what wrong about it?"  
"Well um er, it a place well mainly for. Well you will see if we go."  
"Sure lead the way." She smiled and began walk there and they were still arm in arm.  
When they got there it was an explosion of pink. It was also full of well to what Harry thought couples. Just couples most of which were kissing.  
"Daphne are you." He trailed off when She nodded and blushed.  
"Harry I, I really like you."  
"Daphne." Harry said as they walked over to a table, and sat down. "I have been through so much, I have never known love, I don't even know what it is. But there something I feel when I am with you, that I have never felt when I am with anyone else. It makes me really happy to be with you. In a very short time I have grown close to you, and wish I had gotten to know you much sooner."  
She was crying with tears of joy. "Harry you have no idea how happy even those words make me. Harry would you, would you be my."  
She was interrupted by Madam Poodyfoot. "what can I get for you my dears?"  
They both ordered hot chocolates.  
"Go on Daphne."  
"Um er, Harry would you be my boyfriend." He blurted out.  
"Daphne of course."  
She smiled. "Harry you have made me so happy, I never thought you would want someone like me."  
"I was shocked you like someone like me."  
"I guess we are very similar Harry."  
"Yeah I guess we are."  
"Here you go dears." Madam Poodyfoot said, putting down their hot chocolates.  
"Thank you." They both said. Harry paid a sickle, so they did not have to pay when they left.  
"So Harry ready for the first task?"  
"I guess only going against a dragon no sweat."  
Daphne burst out laughing, there where sounds like plungers being pulled out from sinks. Most of the store was staring at Daphne. Eventually the room went back to their talking, and snogging.  
"That a bit to calm for a Gryffindor."  
"I have spent too much time with the rest of you."  
"I don't here you complain about it."  
"That because I am not."  
"If only you did not meet the Weasel hoard in first year."  
"Yeah, never mind, I only sleep in the Gryffindor common room dormitories."  
"Yeah even Snape seems to be treating you like one of us. Well accept giving you loads of points."  
"Now why would I want to earn Gryffinbor points."  
She laughed again. "Oh Harry you say the funniest things."  
They finished the hot chocolate and Daphne spoke up. "Want to blow this sickening place?"  
"Hell yes."  
Daphne laughed and stood up. Harry offered her his hand, but she clung to his arm.  
"Wow." Harry said and she beamed at him.

When they stepped out Daphne spoke up. "Oh never let me drag you in their again. Oh and if you take me in there, I swear to Merlin I will fucking kill you."  
Harry laughed. "Then why did you take me in there?"  
"Let's call it a little test. Oh and you passed."  
"Oh I am so glad." Harry said in a sarcastic tone, and a smile on his face.  
"If we end up like them sickening wirdeoes in there let's get the others to slap us."  
"Yes." Harry said in a plain tone.  
"There is no need to be constantly snogging."  
"I agree with you there, it was very."  
"Awkward in there." She finished for them  
"Yes."  
"Oh don't get me wrong Harry, I would not mind a little eventually."  
"But not just yet." He finished for her.  
"Yes."  
They strolled through the village oblivious to the looks they were getting.  
"Oi!" It was Ron."  
Harry and Daphne just ignored it and went into Honeydukes.  
"Let's see what he does." Harry whispered.  
"Oh Harry you're so bad."  
"Maybe you are a bad influence on me."  
She laughed.  
"But I don't care."  
"Wow you're a real bad boy."  
"Don't patronise me."  
"Oh please you love it."  
Harry just ignored her as they walked through the sweet shop.  
"So want anything?" Harry asked.  
"Are you sure that wise Harry?"  
"Have whatever you want."  
"Well you were warned."  
Harry laughed. "What's next your goanna help me pick out new clothes."  
Her eyes widened. "YES!"  
"Fuck."  
"You have nobody to blame but yourself."  
"I guess so." He sighed.  
"I see you're a fast learner."  
"Watch it you."  
"I joke because I love."  
"Well what do you want from here?"  
Harry ended up getting her some chocolates filled with strawberry cream, chocolate frogs and sugar quills.  
Harry got himself some of the strawberry cream chocolate, some chocolate frogs and some classic Honeydukes chocolate.  
When they stepped out Harry sensed it before it came flying at him. Ron tried to throw a punch at the side of Harry head. But Harry quickly ducked out the way.  
"What is your problem Weasley!?"  
"You if you would just apologies, we can put this all behind us!"  
Daphne laughed coldly. "You truly are pathetic Weasley."  
"Stay out of this you Slytherin whore!"  
BANG! A fist swung into Ron nose. A second later he was on the floor and it was gushing blood.  
"Never call her that again!" Harry voice had gone very deep and dark. Now his wand was pointed in Ron's face. "Episki! Think yourself lucky."  
He took Daphne hand and strode off.  
"H-Harry I can't believe you did that."  
"What fix his nose?" Harry smiled.  
Daphne giggled slightly. "No it just I can't believe you would do that for me."  
"Daphne you are my friend, and anyone who an ass to my friends will pay. Oh and as you say Slytherin sticks together."  
Daphne laughed. "Well that is very true."  
So where to now. "I am going to help you pick out some new clothes."  
"Isn't that normally an all-day thing?"  
"Well maybe but you're not getting out of it."  
"Fine come on."

 **(Time skip!)**

Harry and Daphne where walking back to Hogwarts. Harry had gotten some new jumpers, shirts, t-shorts, trousers, jeans, underwear and shoes.

When they reached the entrance hall Harry spoke. "Want me to walk you to your common room?"  
"Nah your good Harry." She smiled at him. Harry had told them the story of second year, to them and they all found it shocking how Draco did not realize. It made Harry seem more Slytherin than they already thought he was.  
"Okay Daphne."  
"Well Harry I will see you tomorrow." She kissed him on the cheek and ran off. She did not even need to stretch up as they were a similar height.  
Harry walked back to the common room a wide grin on his face.  
"Well someone's happy." The Fat Lady said.  
"Very balderdash."  
She swung open. Before he went in she spoke. "It nice to see you happy."  
"Thank you."  
Harry walked up to his dormitory, and unshrunk his new things and put them away.  
Ron tried to cause more shit, but Harry just ignored him and got into bed. He had Lunch and Dinner with Daphne in Hogsmead.

 **(Time skip!)**

It was finally the day of the first task, and Harry woke early. He met up with Daphne, Draco, Pansy and the fourth year Slytherin's early.

But Harry had to go to Transfiguration, and deal with his house.

"Oh Mister Potter feel free to go for some last minuet preparations." Proffesor McGonagall said.  
"WHAT! How is that fair."  
"Mister Weasley you have disgusted me these last few weeks, now I advise you be quiet."  
"But he has not done the work." Hermione called out.  
"Oh is that what it is Granger. Proffesor may I?"  
"Um very well Mister Potter."  
Harry did it first time.  
"How can you do that!" Hermione yelled.  
"Unlike you I don't waste time showing off. May I leave Proffesor?"  
"Very well Potter off you go." She smiled at him. "Oh and take 50 points." He nodded and left.

During this time Harry did not really do anything. He just went to the library to read.  
Five minutes before the bell he decided to start walking to ancient runes.

When the bell rang he hung around outside, whilst the seventh year NEWT students came out. The three Slytherin's who came nodded at him, and gave him a small smile.

"Hey Harry!" Daphne came up behind him and flung her arms around his waist.  
"Oh hello you."  
He smiled at the other Slytherin's as they went in.  
She laughed. "Oh hello you. Is that all I get in way of greeting."  
"Come round here than."  
"Okay." She came around. "Now let's hear a better greeting."  
"Oh please don't act like, you would have me any other way." She pouted.  
"Shut up you." She dragged him into the classroom.  
When they took their seats, at the far side of the room, Daphne spoke again.  
"Harry please don't get yourself killed today." She was not joking around, you could seeing emotion in her eyes.  
"Look Daphne." He placed his hands on her cheeks . "I promise to you that I will not die in this tournament. No matter what it takes. I will not take any major risks."  
She hit him across the head. "No risks."  
"Aright no risks."  
"That's better."

After this the rest of the class slowly came in, and Hermione shot daggers at Harry.  
"What did you do?"  
"Nothing new. Oh I also showed her and Weasley up in Transfiguration. Before McGonagall said I could go. Just being the normal idiot."  
"Oh so nothing different."  
"Nope."

 **(Time skip!)**

Hermione was even angry at Harry now because he had been let out of DADA, and because Moody had embarrassed her, by scalding her for being patronising to Harry when he would have been capable of sitting the DADA OWL that day. Where she on the other hand, had practical work that would be lucky to get an E. He went on to say how Lupin mentioned how she need to work on Boggarts. He gave a smile at Harry that was sort of terrifying, Moody being able to smile was a shock.

Harry was Siting with Daphne and the others at lunch, he was nervous but relaxed at the same time. But where would he be without them he thought.

"Ah there you are Potter. Well you need to come down with me now."  
Harry got up without a word.

"Good luck Harry." Daphne called.  
He smiled before he left.

She led him down to a lake when a huge arena had been constructed. They reached a tent entrance, "Good luck Potter, don't panic there is people on hand to control the situation if it gets out of hand."  
"Don't worry Proffesor I got this." He did not look back and walked into the tent with confidence.

"Ah Harry great your all here now." Ludo Bagman said as Harry entered the tent. Grinning like a school boy.  
Harry just kept his straight face **  
**"Well your task is to get past the creature and collect the golden egg." Just than the three headmasters came in.  
"Right Barty the bag." He came forward silently.  
She reached her hand in, and pulled out a live replica of a dragon. Cedric paled at the sight of it. Krum and Flure stayed calm. So did harry. "The Welsh Green." Bagman said with a number two around it neck.  
He offered it to Krum. "The Chinese Fire Ball." A number three was around it neck.  
Cedric went next and pulled out a Swedish Short snout with the number one around its neck.  
Harry went last he knew it was coming but in retrospect they were all as dangerous as each other. It was clear the Welsh was added at the last minute. "The Hungarian Horn Tail." Bagman said with a number four tied around its neck.

"Well there you have it Dragons. Mister Digorey at the sound of the whistle please come out." He nodded and the five judges left.  
"Harry a quick word."  
He followed him without a word.  
"Feeling okay?"  
"Yes I got a plan."  
"I can give some help."  
"No thankyou I got this."  
"Well okay Harry" He sounded disappointed and went off, Harry went back in as the whistle blew. Harry was sitting on a stool. Cedric left the tent at the sound of the whistle.

When the other champions where done they did not return, but that did not bother Harry, he was not even paying attention to the commentary.

Eventually Harry walked into the Arena. In the red and black T-shirt he had been given to wear, with the Hogwarts crest on it.

"And now the fourth champion Harry Potter!" The crowed was roaring with cheers, and applauding.

Harry breathed in deeply. " _Hello Nobel creature_. _"_ A lot of the crowed was screaming. Harry expected this to be most of the Hogwarts crowed.  
"Now this is a shock!" Yelled Bagman he sounded excited. Harry managed to block out his commentary. But he was not make much of one.  
" _Hello speaker, I have never met one of your kind before. But I know there can be humans that can speak out tongue. What can I be doing for you today?_ " _  
_" _You see I have to retrieve one of the eggs from you._ " _  
_" _Then I am afraid I will have to stop you with all my power._ "  
" _Oh no you do not understand Nobel creature one is a fake, it not one of your un-born young._ "  
" _What do you mean?_ " She said with a growl.  
 _"Can you see the one the reflects the light?_ "  
She bent her head down. " _I do._ "  
" _That is not one of your young._ "  
she sniffed it. _"No it is not."  
_ " _May I take it?_ "  
She considered him for a moment. _"Yes speaker you may. All though most do not understand our tongue, we understand the many tongues of humans. Good luck in your future tasks. I can see you will go far. Win this tournament. You will be great someday. I hope to meet you again someday. It has been a pleasure talking to you."  
_ Harry walked towards the Dragon slowly and it stood up. The dragon hovered slightly allowing Harry to go under it to collect the egg. Harry came back out.  
" _Thank you Nobel dragon_." He gave it a slight bow.  
" _You are welcome speaker. My I have your name?"  
"Harry."  
"Thank you for removing that from my young Harry. I hope to meet you again someday, call me Charla._"  
" _Thank you Charla I shall seek you some day._ " _  
"Goodbye Harry I may see you again someday."  
"And you Charla."_

Harry walked away from the Dragon.  
"And there we have it he got the egg. Our youngest champion was the quickest to get his egg. This is sure to lower the odds on Mister Potter."  
As he walked away. McGonagall, Moody and Hagrid was beckoning him over.  
"That was an excellent use of your skills Potter. Maybe a little reckless but still effective. Some Judges may not be pleased but it not illegal." McGonagall said.  
"Thank you Proffesor."  
"Nice and easy does the trick Potter." Moody growled out. "Personally I expected you to fly."  
"Well sir that was my plan B."  
"You had to plans Potter?"  
"Well once I knew it was Dragons early on, know they have a relation to serpents. So I thought if I would try that. But if that did not work, I would summon my Fire Bolt."  
"That excellent quick thinking Potter." She exclaimed.  
"You did it Harry!" Hagrid roared in joy, but there was an un-easy look in his eyes.  
"Thanks Hagrid."  
"Well Potter I think Madam Pomfrey will be happy not to have to mop up you as well as Digorey. He got really hurt." Harry felt a twinge of guilt but ignored it.  
"Well Potter you better go over there a face the judges." She said.  
He turned around the Dragon had been taken away, and saw where the judges where taking. At a table with a purple table cloth. Harry walked over.

"And now the scores from the judges." Bagman said. Harry heard him say. "Quietus." Like he did at the Quidditch world cup, but he forced Ron from his mind. He would not let him ruin anything.

Madam Maxim shot her wand into the air, and a golden ribbon formed into a number 9.  
Karkaroff shot his wand into the air, and a golden ribbon twisted itself in to a number 8.  
Dumbledore went next and shot his wand into the air, and the golden ribbon twisted itself into a number 9.  
Mister Crouch went next went next and shot his wand into the air, and the golden ribbon twisted itself into a number 4. Mister Crouch looked at little angry. He heard roars of rage from the crowed, a couple of laughs than a few screams of pain.  
Harry smiled to himself.  
Bagman went next and shot his wand into the air, and the golden ribbon twisted itself into a number 10. The crowed was cheering.

"Well there we have the first task is over, the Champions have till the 24th of February tell their next task."

Harry walked to the edge of the arena and Charley Weasley approached him. "Well harry that was interesting. Have you considered a career working with Dragons? We sure could do with someone who can communicate with them."  
"I will be sure to consider it." Harry said politely.  
Harry I got to go but well done, you're in first place." Harry smiled.  
"I got to run I promised I'd owl mum, when the task was over for how you did. She was really panicking about you. Also telling my idiot brother to make up with you. Oh and you got to go back to the tent, they want a quick word with you."  
Harry nodded and walked back to the tent.

When Harry got to the tent only Krum was there.  
"That was interesting Potter. But tell me this, what would you have done if it could not understand you?"  
"Fly."  
"Fly?"  
"Yes."  
"How could I vee so voolish, I am an international seeker and did not think of that."  
Harry laughed a little. "If you vould like get a team together, and I will as vell."  
"I would but I am not that popular with my house since I was forced into this."  
"Vell you seem to be at the table we both sit at."  
"That is a good point Krum. I shall speak with them, and get back to you."  
"Please do. Oh and please call me Victor if I may call you Harry."  
"You may Victor."  
"Well Harry I look forward to our game."  
"As do I."  
At this point Flure came in and went to sit in a corner.  
A few minutes later Cedric came in. A huge bandage around is head. a thick orange paste over one side. One of his legs bandaged up. His arm in a sling and one of his over hand heavily bandaged.  
Harry had to hold in a smirk. He looked beaten up, but he volunteered for this, and it his own fault he is hurt. Harry did feel slightly guilty he did not tell him, maybe he would not have gotten hurt. Or as hurt. But he wanted to win as well now as well, as long as he in it he might as well and try win. He did not try to stop the Hufflepuff's from being asses. So why should he help him, when Cedric could have stopped them.  
Then five judges came in and Bagman started to speak. He was beaming like he himself had just gotten past a Dragon.  
"Well as you know you got a nice long rest before the next task. But we are giving you something to think about before the next task. If you look at them eggs. See the hinges the egg opens. This will contain a clue for your next task. Any questions?" He paused for a moment. "No, well off you go then."

"Harry!" Daphne flung her arms around him.  
"Oh hello you." He smiled.  
"Will I ever get a better response."  
Harry smiled and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Better?"  
She blushed. "Yes I see you are learning."  
"Oh hush up you." He poked his tongue  
She pouted and linked arms with him.  
"Well done mate." Draco said.  
"Oh Harry you made a few first and second years wet them self's I think."  
Harry smirked. "Thanks."  
She smiled.  
"Want to know the other scores Harry?" Theo asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Well Digorey in last with 19, Delacour is in third with 28, Krum is in second with 32 and of course you are in first with 40. But you should know that unless you can't do basic addition like Weasley." Harry laughed.  
"Oi!" It was Weasley.  
"Problem Weasley?" Harry asked.  
"I think you must be barking mad to have entered by choice. I don't think you did it."  
"No Harry we don't."  
"Yeah so you can ditch them snakes."  
"Yeah." They gasped. Daphne grasped him tight. "I would if I would if I was barking mad." The Slytherin's laughed.  
"Can't you see they are turning you dark."  
Harry snorted.  
"Yeah Harry." Hermione pleaded.  
"If I am going dark, it must mean I all ways was."  
This time Ron and Hermione gasped.  
"you're not meant to hang around with Slytherin's."  
Harry laughed. "What did I tell you before, the Sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin."  
"Well yeah but it did not." Hermione said.  
"Only because I asked it not to. Because that idiot said a load of Dragon dung he told to me, I was stupid enough to believe."  
So you admit your stupid." Granger said.  
"If he stupid Granger, then you're a dunce."  
"Why you stinking slime, she the top of our year."  
"Was." Blaise said.  
"Shut up you!"  
"Wow Weasley your so creative."  
Ron quickly pulled his wand out."  
"Expelliarmus!" Pansy yelled.  
"Why you!" Ron screamed.  
This time Hermione drew hers out, but before she could do anything her wand went flying out of her hand. This time because of Tracy.  
Harry and the Slytherin laughed.  
Now all the Slytherin had their wands pointing at the two. They actually looked scared now.  
"Wow." Tracy snickered. "And I thought Gryffindor where supposed to be brave."  
Harry laughed along with the others.  
"Rn started charging at them. Harry quickly drew his wand. "Slugulus Eructo!" Green light hit Ron straight in the chest. Hermione screamed as he went flying back. Then he began to belch slugs.  
"Now your turn Granger." Harry said turning his wand on her. Smiling darkly he said "Densaugeo!"  
She screamed as the jet of violet light few towards her. When it hit her straight in the face, her teeth began to grow at an alarming rate. Her front teeth made her look like a beaver. She started to panic.  
"Better hurry squirrel girl." Pansy said through howls of laughed. As the Other Slytherin's laughed.  
She panicked and ran to the caste totally forgetting about Ron throwing up slugs.  
"Since your girlfriend abandoned you Weasley, I will be nice. Treacle fudge you need to eat that. You see unlike what we were told, by Hagrid in second year. There is a counter to it." He tried to insult them but kept bring up more slug. The group just laughed and went up to the castle.

When they rounded a corner, a witch stepped out from behind a tree.  
"Hello Harry."  
"Why hello Miss Skeeter."  
"You did very well today. Could you answer a few questions?"  
"Fine with me. Guys you can head back if you want."  
"Sure Harry will see you there." Draco and the others said, but Daphne hang back. Still linking arms with Harry.  
"Do you think the scoring was fair?"  
"Of course."  
"How did you feel before, did you feel nervous?"  
"Yes and no it was easy to come up with a fast plan."  
"Yes well I had two if the dragon did not understand me."  
"Did you now, what was it if I can ask."  
"Of course you can. I was going to summon my broom."  
"Well that was very well prepared coming up with two plans."  
"It would have been foolish of me not to have two."  
"Well Harry I can see you will do well in this tournament. But how do you feel now?"  
"Elated and relived that the first task is over."  
"Well I would expect that since you did not volunteer for this."  
"Thank you Miss Skeeter."  
"Oh no Harry I must thank you. So who is this lovely young lady who stayed behind with you."  
"Um er." Harry blushed. "This is Daphne she is um my er."  
"Harry my boyfriend." She beamed.  
"Well I must say you to look very sweet together. Is Harry a good boy friend?"  
"Harry he not a good boyfriend." He gasped a little. "He the best, he so sweet and funny. If you're his friend your lucky."  
"Thank you Daphne." He blushed. "But I think you and the others are the ones I should be thanking." He kissed her on the cheek.  
"If I may ask Harry why is that."  
"Well as you see after my name came out the goblet, my whole house slowly turned their backs on me. It started with my ex-best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger thinking I put my name in, and kept being very to lose the polite term, well something a great man once said to me in first year they were acting like the usual dunderheads he normally has to teach."  
Daphne giggled slightly. "Do you know who this is then?" She asked Daphne.  
"Yes but I am not going to say to protect his identity."  
"Okay dear that is understandable."  
"So Harry you don't have one friend in your whole house."  
"No not one."  
"Oh my that is awful, and all the good things people think of Gryffindor."  
"Yes Miss Skeeter, all my friends are in Slytherin."  
"So do you think you belong there?"  
"Honestly um." He hesitated. "Yes. Yes I do."  
"Now that is interesting."  
"Would you like to know something Miss Skeeter?"  
Her eyes widened. "Yes I would."  
"The Sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin."  
Her eyes widened even further. "Then w-why are you not."  
"I listened to a bit of bad advice from another man who I will not mention. The Other I gladly will, one Ronald Weasley. On how Slytherin was evil, I am annoyed that I was stupid enough to listen to him. Also me and Draco Malfoy had a bit of a misunderstanding that caused a rivalry for first through third year, and a tiny part of this year. But now he one of my best friends."  
"So Harry would you say you would rather be in Slytherin?"  
"As I said before yes. The Sorting hat wanted me to be there for some reason, so yes and I am very much nothing like a Gryffindor. I don't think I ever really was. Bravery is not just for Gryffindor's, but certain kinds of bravery."  
"Well Harry I really appreciate you taking the time to speak to me today."  
"You are quiet well Miss Skeeter."  
With that Harry and Daphne bid her goodbye.

"Well Harry off to the room."  
When Harry and Daphne got there they was greeted by cheers. Everybody was in there, and they had managed to get food and drink from the kitchens.  
"Well done today Harry." A few of them cheered.  
Harry smiled, he had some amazing friends and maybe his little interview might inspire some changes with Dumbledore.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading please review.**


	4. The Article and the Start of the Ball

**A/N: Beta needed apologies for poor grammar. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Italics = Parseltongue  
'thoughts'**

 ****The Monday after the task. Harry got a great surprise whist, he was sitting with the others at the Slytherin table. Daphne head resting on his shoulder.

 **HARRY POTTER BETRAYED?**

My dear readers no doubt you will be shocked to believe; Harry Potter has been betrayed by his two ex-best friends. I say ex because who would still even be friends with someone who betrayed you. **  
**

I had the pleasure to interview the young Harry Potter, after the first task this Thursday just gone. He was with a group of friends that would shock most, but I found this encouraging. He was with group of friends from Slytherin house. I for one support the idea of inter house unity at Hogwarts. I was a Slytherin myself, and was subject to much attacks from Gryffindor's. But perhaps a new generation can inspire unity. But sadly I think this sense is only in Mister Potter.

He told me it all started with his supposed best friends, thinking he put his own name in the goblet of fire. Thinking he just wanted more fame and glory. But my dear readers do you honestly think he needs anymore? He was angry about being entered in this tournament, as you heard in my first interview with him. But he not cowering he is facing this with his head held high. Shocking the whole crowed he got the highest score. He used a very rare skill, but it best not to say what it was. But he got a score of 40 the highest of all the champions. For a fall view of the standings, with a marks break down turn to page 28. But my question is when he got an 8 or 9 from most of the judges why was Mister Bartimus Crouch contempt to give him a 4. He even got a ten from, Mister Ludo Bagman. Is this judge intentional sabotaging him? Should he be replaced by a different judge? Maybe our own Minster Cornelius Fudge. Maybe this could get the Minster to look into this?

But back to what I was talking about of Harry Potter. Just because his name came out of a goblet, that he did not put his name into, his friends turn their backs on him. Most of his house where excited at first. Oh and yes I use the past tense, Harry started to get along with Slytherin students, and oh Ronald Weasley did not like this one bit. He decided it was time to start turning the house against Harry, in an attempt to get him to come crawling back to him it seems. He kept going up to the boy and saying I or we have decided to forgive you. I also heard him after the task, saying he does not think he did it, and now he can ditch the Slytherin. Harry of course refused. I heard the boy laughing in the stands, with the Granger girl. When Harry was scored a 4. From the now in question Bartimus Crouch. Two of Harry friends I recognised as the sons of Mister Crabb and Goyal put a stop to them. It is nice to see Harry has finally made true friends. But there is more to the Granger girl than meets the eye she seems to be paying rapid attention to one Victor Krum. I personally feel I must warn Mister Krum of this girl, and be careful if she approaches her. It seems most of the Gryffindor are the average dunderheads they were, when I was at Hogwarts. But is Harry Potter really a Gryffindor? Keep reading to find out.

Harry Potter gave me an exclusive about his first year at Hogwarts. He listened to some stupid ramous about Slytherin, and being naive and young believed them. He admits this himself. One man he refused to name. But the other he did, it was yes you guessed it, one Ronald Weasley. He now sees he sees the truth. But it may have been to do with, him and one of his best friends now Draco Malfoy had a misunderstanding on the train. But have put their past behind them. Because this caused a rivalry. But was this all to blame on, one Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. But the biggest shock to me was that the sorting hat, wanted to put Harry Potter in Slytherin. But he asked for Gryffindor. But now he truly regrets it, and regrets being the foolish young child he was. But surely something can be done about this? I ask you Albus Dumbledore.

But Harry has at last found love. He is in a relationship with one Daphne Greengrass. Daughter of the Unspeakable Alfred Greengrass. He had this to say. "I believe Harry Potter to be a respectable, and well-mannered young man. I have never met him personally, but the stories I here from fathers of his friends are enough. I hope to meet him over this summer." But my readers I must say the couple do look very sweet together, and are a perfect match.

He also told me after the first task he felt elated, but relived the task was finally over. He told me before the task he was very calm, but nervous at the same time. He easily came up with a plan A, and a plan B if plan A failed. He told me he was going to summon his broom stick, to try retrieve the egg. By what people have told me Harry is the best flyer in the school, for generations. Maybe we will see Harry playing for England someday. You better watch out Mister Krum. Because like you Harry is a seeker. One of the best people tell me. They say he could easily play at the professional level. One of the people who said this was, one Severus Snape.

Harry draw dropped at this part. But he continued to read.

He said he would have loved to have him on the Slytherin team, like Gryffindor got him on first year on their team. He himself has not been the fairest to Harry he said, but he bevies him to be great. Just because he had issues with his father, is no reason to drag him into this. He has proceeded to treat him fairer he said. Now he gotten over it, he believes him to be one of the best students in the school.

I can say the issues he talks of are fact. Because I was the year above them at my time at Hogwarts, and know it as fact.

Well readers I leave you here, and wish Harry all the best. Good luck to all the champions on February 24th for the second task.

By: Rita Skeeter **(Special correspondent)**

Harry laughed a little whist Daphne was smiling.  
"Well Daphne this will cause some fireworks." He smiled at her.  
"Oh yes Harry it will."  
"What you two so happy about?" Draco asked.  
Harry handed him the paper. Pansy was with him. She read it over his arm.  
Draco and Pansy smiled more and more as they read the article. "Well I think we will have to give this, to Weasel and co." Draco said when he finished reading.  
"Yes, yes we will." Harry said. "Draco you hold onto it, and give It to them in Care of magical Creatures." Harry said.  
"Oh what fun class will be today." Pansy sniggered.

After the breakfast Harry kissed Daphne good bye, as the Slytherin went off to Charms and Harry headed out to the Greenhouses. It was strange he heard no word of the article, but it was still early. Didn't any Gryffindor's read the papers. Or any Hufflepuff's.

Double Herbology passed by and was very un-eventful.  
 **  
**  
Harry saw the Slytherin, walking down from the castle, and went over to meet them.  
"Oh hey you." Daphne said.  
"Hey you."  
He took her hand as they walked down.  
When they reached Hagrid's hut they stopped near Weasley, and Granger. "Hey you two might find this interesting." Draco said thrusting the Paper at them.

As the two read it their faces became more and more disgusted. The group walked off laughing as Ron through the paper to the ground. "Incendio!" He shouted but smoke only came out his wand.  
The group laughed louder.

"Right then let's continue further work on the Screwts."  
It was utter chaos. When a few blasted off the Slytherin tried to hide, but Harry whispered something. "Look I know you hate him, so look who over there." He pointed to blonde hair poking out from behind a tree. "I know where my loyalties lie, if she sees us, she might come over. Then you can tell her some rather 'damaging' things. A beast knows as Buckbeak for one." Harry smiled.

"What you would betray the oath?" Draco asked.  
"Your house comes first." Harry said.  
"Very true Harry."  
Most rushed into Hagrid's hut barricading the door. The only ones who remained was Harry, Draco, Daphne and Pansy. Ron, Hermione, Lavender and Dean had remained as well. The four was rushing around trying to catch them. Whilst Harry and the others where smirking.

"Well, well, well this does look like fun."  
"Who are you?" Hagrid asked.  
"Rita Skeeter Special correspondent."  
"Thought Dumbledore said you're not allowed inside the grounds anymore."  
She ignored him. "Been teaching long?" Her eyes lingered over Ron and Hermione who were nursing burnt fingers. Lavender who robes where singed, and Dean who had a bloody nose. Then she saw the ones over cowering in the cabin with their noses pressed against the window.  
Then she noticed Harry and his friends. "Oh Harry, Daphne. Oh and young Draco. But what is your name young lady?" She held out her hand.  
"Parkinson Pansy Parkinson mam." She shook her hand.  
"Oh so polite."  
"Thank you mam."  
Ron was scowling over at them.  
"So Harry you like Care of Magical Creatures, one og your favourite classes?"  
"Well honestly not one of my favourites. My favourites are Potions, Aritmancy and Ancient Runes." Hagrid looked a little hurt."  
"Lovely, lovely."  
"So Mister Hagrid where do theses Bangended Scoots come from?"  
"Um er well."  
"Properly breed them himself." Pansy muttered.  
Harry hated to admit it, but it she was probably right. But in this situation he would side with his friends.  
"Um er well."  
"If you like I can feature theses in the zoological column of the Profit if you would like?"  
"Um yeah sure, great."  
After this they made plans to meet in Hogsmead.  
"Well tell Friday night than Hagrid, good bye Harry." After this they finally managed to round them all up. The bell rang and Harry and the others went off to lunch.  
"Oh Harry I got a surprise for you today." Whispered Daphne.  
"What that?"  
"Oh nothing special, just you will like it."  
It turned out her surprise was she had taken up a third option, and was now in Aritmancy with Harry and a few other Slytherin's.

 **(Time skip!)**

"Weasley! Finnegan! Will you pay attention!" The pair had been having a sword fight with a pair of Fred and George's fake wands.

They instantly looked up.

Harry was thinking back to his reaction the night, after the article had been posted. He had nearly beaten Harry to a pulp. But luckily Ron was nothing compared to Dudley. The others where egging him on in the common room. He manged to deal with Ron. But had to stun the others as well. Ron had lost Gryffindor 500 points. But this pleased Harry and made him a hero in the Slytherin's eyes.

"Now Weasley and Finnegan have been kind enough to act their age. I have an announcement for you. The Yule Ball is a tradition of the Tri Wizard tournament. We and our guest gather in the great hall, on Christmas night for a well-mannered well behaved evening." Lavender and Parvati giggled. Harry found it amusing that she did not tell them off, but she did Weasley and Finnegan. "Of course it a chance for us to um let out hair down." She pursed her lips, in a very aunt Petunia like fashion. The two girls giggled again, he knew what was funny this time, Proffesor McGonagall her hair in its tight bun, looked like she never let her hair down. "But that does not mean I will relax the standards, expected of Hogwarts students. I will be highly embarrassed, and angry, if a member of Gryffindor house, embarrasses the school in any way." Her eyes lingered over Ron. "Dress robes will be worn." Harry snorted quietly remembering Ron's. "Any questions?" She paused for a moment. "No well-off you go. Potter a word." Harry hanged back as the class left.

"Yes Proffesor?"  
"Potter the champions and their partners."  
"P-Partners!"  
"Dance partners for the ball. The champions and their partners, are expected to open the ball. By dancing in front of everyone. It more of a formal dance."  
"B-but I don't I c-can't dance."  
"Nonsense you are a Hogwarts champion, and you will do what is expected of you. I am sure there is a certain young lady you would like to ask."  
"Of course."  
"Oh and I am sure your young lady friend can teach you to dance."  
"I think you might be right there professor."  
"Well off you go Potter."

Harry hurried off to Ancient Runes. He got there just on time and slid into a seat next to Daphne.

"Hey what kept you."  
"McGonagall."  
"Ah why that."  
"Snape told you about this ball thing?"  
"Yeah." She nodded.  
"Well she said what expect of me, and how me and a partner have to dance in front of everyone. To open the ball."  
"Oh that not that bad I guess." She blushed.  
"Yeah but I can't dance, let alone a formal dance."  
"I can teach you." She blurted out in a whisper.  
"You know that what McGonagall thought you do."  
Daphne giggled at this.  
"Would you take a walk with me at break?"  
"Sure. Any reason why?"  
"I need to ask you something."  
They were interrupted from talking, anything by Proffesor Babbling calling the class to order.

After class Harry led Daphne down to the lake as they started to walk around it Harry spoke. They were arm in arm and Harry conjured a rose. "So Daphne would you do me the, honour of accompanying me to the yule ball." He passed the rose to her free hand.

"Oh Harry ever the gentle man you are." She said taking the rose. "Of course I will come with you. But did you really have to ask?"  
"It would have been rude of me just to assume." He kissed her cheek.  
She giggled. "Right answer."  
"Do I ever have a wrong one?"  
She laughed. "No not really."  
"I really hate to say this, but we need to go back to the castle." She sounded disappointed.  
"Yeah I know." He said sounding just as disappointed. "And I have triple DADA with the Gryffindorks."  
Daphne laughed. "Wow you really hate them."  
"Oh was I that obvious." He poked his tongue out. She laughed again.  
"Oh question was what your dad say fact, or was it just for the article?"  
"Oh Harry it is fact, he really wants to meet you and believes you to be respectable."  
"Well at least someone does."  
"Harry why do you have to be so perfect?"  
"I am not at the moment I am stuck in Gryffindor."  
She laughed. "But you on the other hand." He pressed his lips against hers. "You Daphne are perfect."  
When Harry pulled away she was shocked but really happy. "H-Harry that was the first time we kissed on the."  
"Oh sorry."  
"Don't be stupid I liked it. I love it that you where my first kiss."  
"Daphne I love it you where mine as well."  
She smiled at him. "Love you." She kissed him on the cheek, and went off towards the green houses.  
Harry walked to DADA with a smile on his face.

"Okay class today we will be practicing duelling. Potter your with Weasley." He then went around paring everyone else off.

"Ha finally can get revenge on you Potter."  
"Okay first pair come forward Potter, Weasley."  
They came forward. "Bow!" neither bowed to much. "Start."  
Within in a few seconds Weasley's wand was out his hand. Harry slammed him into a wall. Then green pus came out of his nose, ears, and mouth.  
Moody waved his wand and the hex was reversed but did not revive Wesley.  
"But Proffesor shouldn't you wake him!" Hermione exclaimed.  
"Oh no miss Granger over the triple period we will keep going tell there is one of you left."  
"But lunch!" Dean Thomas exclaimed.  
"Will be summoned into the room, from the kitchens. Dumbledore has approved of this little challenge."  
Everyone but Harry looked alarmed.  
 _"House of the brave my ass."_ Harry hissed. This got a few screams.  
"What that Potter?" Moody barked.  
 _"Oh noth."_ He realised he was till speaking parcel tounge. "Oh nothing Proffesor." Harry smirked.

'The Potter boy may prove useful, then just being a tool, to quickly be disposed of. My master has told me to keep an eye on him. since I have told him of certain events, since his name coming out. Tell I deliver the boy to him at the end of the third task. Yes if the boy lived or died would be, if he was truly like his new friends.' Barty thought.

Barty watched the students duel. All where abysmal even the Mudblood girl, could even pose a challenge for Potter. They went down to five and had their lunch what eliminated one more the Thomas boy, at least everyone else paid attention to the Potter boy, who had touched nothing. He realised that I may have done something. Because Moody all ways prepares his own food and Drink. He showed them how easy food could be drugged.

Potter quickly took out the Brown girl. And the Mudblood girl dealt with the Patil girl.

"Well Grange looks like you will just be another causality today."  
"Don't be so sure Potter I am much smarter than you!"  
"Was." Harry taunted.

'Oh yes this boy was truly one of us.' Barty thought.

"How dare you!" She screamed.  
Harry quickly disarmed her. "Now stun her Potter."  
She looked scared. "Oh I will but first." He made her hair fall out. She ran for the door, but harry forced her to the floor, and made her fly back. _"Coward!"_  
She looked really scared now. "Oh I am sorry something I am smarter than you to understand." HE taunted again. "I called you a coward." HE made her bounce up and down. He made her teeth began to grow before he finally stunned her.  
"Well Potter you would have taught her valuable lesson today. Oh don't worry all the staff know of this challenge I am doing it with all classes above fourth year. So what you did here will not get you in trouble with staff. Your house on the other hand."  
"I can deal with." He interrupted.  
"Yes I think you can."  
"But well done Potter, showing them a dark wizard won't play nice, should teach her something she can't learn from books."  
"Oh a Dark wizard or witch would do a lot worse than what I did. But I can't do anything dark in class."  
"No you can't otter but if you're fighting it a means to justify an ends against an enemy." He pulled a book out of a draw on his desk. "Now don't tell anyone I gave this to you, but this might be of interest to you. But I think there are a few friends who might like it as well." Harry smiled.  
He tapped the cover with his wand and said. "Celaverimus." Than he did the same but said "Revelabit." The book went back to normal. "Now you try." Harry did and got it right first time.  
"Right now that no one will catch with this the book is yours." A few students started to come too, but Moody stunned them wordlessly and quickly like he had done throughout the whole lesson.  
"Now Potter no one is to know where you got that. Do you understand?"  
"Yes sir."  
"You can tell 'trusted' friends but not too many nine people maximum." Harry knew who this meant.  
"Well Potter off you go whilst I lecture the rest of theses brain dead idiots on CONSTANT VIGALNCE!" He barked. "Oh and Potter no telling the rest of the school on this lesson it meant to be kept a surprise so they don't plan for it. Not even your friend. You can tell them where you got the book, just say I thought you might like it." Harry nodded and left tucking his new book into his bag. He had a free hour and twenty now but had no clue what to do.  
He pulled out his book and looked at the title. It said an advanced introduction to practical and theory dark magic.  
Harry was confused, why was the famous ex Auror Mad Eye Moody, giving this to him. When he should be preventing the dark arts. But Harry did not care this book would be sure to interest him and a few others. Harry was actually itching to try something in the book.

'And the seed is planted." Barty thought. 'This would be sure to get Potter, to come over to his master's side on his return.' Barty thought. 'Still it would not be his decision, but his lord would listen to Barty advice and findings and decide for himself. But now Potter had this, he would defiantly pull away from Dumbledore light side. With Potter away from them they really did not stand a chance.' He went around modifying the classes memory. Imperiousing them to take their seats, and wiping their memories further. Thank merlin only Potter out if theses could throw off the curse. He just kept them there in silence for the rest of class. Making them think Potter was there.

 **(Time skip!)**

Harry book had cause quiet an uproar with the Slytherin and a lot of excitement and they were practicing the spells in their free time.

Eventually the Christmas Holidays came, and it seemed all of the fourth year and above was staying. On Christmas morning Harry had woken to a pile of presents. He had also sent presents to his friends in Slytherin.

Millicent had gotten him a large box of Berty Botts every flavour beans.  
Crabb and Goyal and huge box of assorted sweets.  
Tracy some sort of mirror and bottle of Sleek Easies hair care potion. With a note attached. "Now you have not choice to night Mister." Harry light slightly.  
Nott had gotten him a book on more advanced dark spells.  
Theodore had gotten him a wand holster.  
Pansy had gotten him a create of ten bottles of Butter Beer.  
Draco had gotten him a new set of Gob stones and a new chess set made of a Green stone.  
Even Draco father had sent him a note. Mister Potter I was pleased to hear you are finally with the proper sort, for your next task you might want to stick that egg under water. Sincerely L Malfoy.  
He was shocked to receive a jumper from Mrs Weasley tho and a note apologising for Ron's behaviour. Well at least he had something to burn for a laugh.  
Sirius had gotten him a knife with a note saying. How he is sorry he could not get in contact sooner. But he has to keep moving. But he said of course he believed Harry would never enter himself, if it had an age limit.  
Daphne gift was truly amazing. She had gotten him a ticket to the Final of the English Quidditch cup, that would be on June 30th the day after they returned from Hogwarts. Daphne said her father was collecting them straight from the station, and he would ensure, Harry would not be trapped with them filthy Muggles this summer. He smiled he did truly have an amazing girlfriend.

After this he was given a shock when Dobby came to see him. he had made Harry a pair of mismatched socks. Something Ron laughed at. But he pulled them on what really pleased the elf. He then gave Dobby a pair of mismatched socks from the bottom of his trunk, that lost their mates years ago. Dobby said, Harry Potter is too good to Dobby of how he made sure the store was correct, not selling him two the same. Ron laughed louder. Harry just ignored him and said good bye to Dobby when he had to go back to the kitchens. Harry promised he would visit some time.

Harry packed away his things, got dress for the day. Sealed his trunk and went down to meet his friends. Harry and the Slytherin's thanked each other for their gifts, and Harry gave Daphne a long hug. After breakfast they went into the grounds to have a snow ball fight. There was no lunch today as the ball would contain a meal. The girl eventually headed in three hours before the ball.

"What three hours." Crabb said in his soft voice.  
The other boys just show their heads. Well all of them but Goyal who just looked confused. About an hour and half before the ball, and it was getting hard to aim properly the boys headed in, Harry bid them good bye. When they went to the respective common rooms to get ready. Harry was down in the entrance hall about half an hour before the ball. He had showered and got ready as fast as he could, whilst still trying to look perfect. He actually managed to get his hair to lie flat. He was waiting by the entrance to the Dungeons entrance alone when Daphne came up. She was wearing a silky green strapless dress that seemed to sparkle. It seemed to be bottle green like Harry dress robes.  
Her hair was flowing flawlessly and she had applied a small amount of makeup. In Harry was left speechless.  
"D-Daphne." He spluttered.  
"Thank you." She giggled kissing him on the lips. There was not much of a height difference between them. Maybe he was a quarter – half an incher tall an inch tops. But she did not have to lean up at all. She was wearing shoes with a slight hill. This did bring them to the exact height. But normally she did not have to reach up anyway.  
"You look amazing to by the way. Tracy will be annoyed she can't hex you."  
Harry laughed. "Like you would let her."  
Daphne laughed. "Oh you know me so well."  
Tracy came up with Blaise and smiled. "To bad Harry cant hex you tonight."  
Harry laughed. "Like Daphne would let you."  
"You may have a point their Harry." She said.  
Millicent came up with Theodore. Then Crab, Goyal, Pansy clutching Draco arm, Draco was wearing a set of robes with a higher collar but it seemed to suit him.  
Eventually they began herding the crowds into the great hall, telling the Champions and their partners to wait.  
"No way." Daphne said.  
"What the."  
It was Hermione but she looked more attractive than normal. "How did she get Krum and herself to look like that." Daphne said  
"Love and beauty potions." Harry said.  
"Yeah that has to be it, there no way Krum would go for that Night troll." Daphne said, smirking.  
"Well Skeeter tried to warn him."  
"That she did Harry. That she did."  
Digorey was with Cho Chang. All Harry remembered of her was she tried to flirt with him to get him to lose to he last year. She sadly failed.  
"Dumb girl for a dumb boy." Daphne said.  
"So what are you for me."  
"A beautiful genius for a handsome genius." She kidded his cheek.  
"Right answer." She giggle.  
Flure was with Rodger Davies the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain. For someone from the house know for brains, he sure looked like an idiot and was grinning like one. Then again if Chang was in their anything was possible.  
McGonagall came back and began form them into a line. Flure dragged Roger to the front.  
She began walking leading them into the beautifully decorated great hall, that was like a palace of snow and ice.  
They were led to a top table and Harry quickly avoid sitting near Percy Weasley, but wound up next to Dumbledore. Oh well he might be able to discuss his request with him. Yes tonight he might be able to have a nice chat with him during dinner. He whispered to Daphne to help him, she nodded, and kissed him on the cheek. They were holding hands under the table.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. I think I gave away too much this chapter. Oh well :D. Oh I'm sorry I just had to slip in a Star Kid reference. Please review!**

 **A/N2: Celaverimus means conceal in Latin. Revelabit means reveal. But if you do check English to Latin do it with all lower case, sometimes you get a different spelling if you use a capital for the first letter.**


	5. The Yule Ball and the Second Task

**A/N: Sorry about grammar looking for beta.**

 **Italics = Parseltongue  
'thoughts'**

 ****Harry looked down at his plate and saw a menu but he saw no waiters.  
But then Dumbledore said confidently to his plate "Pork chops." And sure enough, that appeared on his plate.  
Harry looked down at his menu and ordered the Rib-eye steak.

"So Harry." Dumbledore smiled. "I have not had a chance to talk to you much this year, but is everything okay?"  
harry swallowed a bit of roast potato. "Honestly sir yes."  
"I must say it refreshing to see this." He smiled at Daphne. She nodded politely. "It a great thing to see the house unity in such practice."  
"With all due respect sir, I don't see it as house unity."  
"Now why is that Harry my boy?"  
"Well sir it simple, I am not a Gryffindor and have not seen myself as one for a while now."  
Hermione snorted, and everyone at the table starred at her. Daphne shot her a look, of true loathing.  
"Problem Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked with the twinkle in his eye.  
Oh no Proffesor." She said politely. He nodded to her, and she turned back to Victor Krum.  
"So Harry what could you mean by that my boy?"  
"Well sir, I have been shunned and abandoned by my whole house. But this year I have made nine true friends in Slytherin this year. I regret not listening to the Sorting hat in my first year. I should not listen to rumours, also just because Voldermort went there means nothing." Daphne tensed up slightly. A few others who heard winced. "But I am sure you sure Miss Skeeter article, so you should know all this."  
"Ah yes I was meaning to ask you about that. Not everything you read can be fact as you know, especially what Rita writes."  
"Everything was fact sir."  
Dumbledore smiled, Harry pulled up his occlumency shields. "I must say it impressive you are a great occlumency at your age."  
"Sir I mean no disrespect but I prefer to keep my thoughts private. So could you respect that please."  
Of course Harry." He beamed. "Now I know the article is true, I can offer you a compromise."  
"Go on sir."  
"You cannot be resorted this year. But can you and Miss Greengrass, keep something between the two of you and I." Harry looked at Daphne who nodded.  
"You may tell your friends in September but not sooner, I can't have this getting around. But I trust you Harry. I am sure Miss Greengrass is very trust worthy."  
"Of course" Proffesor they said in unison. The pair laughed and Dumbledore smiled at them.  
"Well then as people change so much, as they reach the age of pubescents you Harry are a prime example of that. I have decided to resort everyone above fourth year in September. I may also do the third years. But that is to be decided. But I am sure you can last six and a bit months in Gryffindor, you surely endured worse with the Dursley's. I am sorry about that Harry but as you get old, you will realise it was for your own good."  
"Of course Proffesor." He did not need to know, where he was going this summer. But he smiled politely.  
"So Harry do you think that could work?"  
"Of course sir we all change so much over the years. If it works, maybe you could resort everyone when they reach fourth or fifth year every year. Because it would seem to work."  
"That is good reasoning."  
"Of course prefects will not be selected tell that morning after, because choices might get sent other places and over balance the amount of prefects."  
"Of course sir, but there no way Proffesor Snape would make me a prefect."  
"Never say never my boy. He has spoken very highly of you lately."  
Harry smiled. "Well that nice to know."  
"I have seen all your grades have gone up recently. Also that you increased your options too three and took the hardest two."  
"Well sir I have no talent for Divination. Last year I think you know why I had to receive full marks." Dumbledore gave a knowing smile, Daphne had to fight to keep her face straight. Harry had told them all of this. Draco understood it when they were enemies and he only did it to hurt Hagrid. But Harry had even grown away from Hagrid, he did believe him. But he kept thinking it was not right, who Harry was hanging around with.  
"But sir Aritmancy and Ancient Runes are more useful than Divination. But I did not want to drop Care of Magical Creatures, as I did not want to hurt Hagrid."  
"Ah Harry my boy. Your mother would have said the same thing."  
"Thank you sir."  
"Oh sir Harry the best in the Class at Ancient Runes and Aritmancy. I have recently taken up the extra subject, and Harry been a huge help. As I helped him with Ancient Runes. But now he over taken me." Hermione laughed coldly, and everyone looked at her again.  
"Problem Miss Granger." Dumbledore said politely.  
"Oh no Proffesor." She said in an equally polite voice.  
He turned back to Harry. "Yes Harry I have seen your marks and must say you are the best in your year."  
Hermione looked mortified and Daphne giggled but disguised it as a cough.  
"Um thank you sir." Harry said.  
"Your quiet welcome my boy."  
"Um sir can you promise me this resorting, no matter what happens this year."  
"Are you worried about something my boy?"  
"Well somethings going on with my name being put in the goblet."  
Hermione snorted into her desert. Everyone stared for a second but just ignored her. Victor was just captivated by her.  
"That might be true my boy. But yes Harry I promise you and everyone else to be resorted."  
"Would you make the un-breakable vow to that." Daphne said.  
"Daphne you can't ask that." Harry laughed  
"I just did." She kissed him on the cheek.  
'Oh youth' Dumbledore though 'If Voldermort did return, as Severus was s sure he would, it could prove useful for Harry to be a Slytherin. Harry may be able to lead his friends and many others away from the dark. It had seemed all of Slytherin had, already accepted him as one of their own.' Dumbledore paused for a moment. "Of course Miss Greengrass, by that logic I am sure you know how one works, and how to perform it?"  
"More or less sir."  
"Then would you and Harry come to my office tomorrow at 7pm, to perform it. Oh just something you might like to know, I enjoy Cockroach Custer." Daphne looked disgusted. Whilst Harry laughed.  
"Harry what is so funny?"  
"I will tell you later Daph."  
She pouted. "Why not now?"  
"Well." He stood up. "Now we dance." He took her hand helping her up, leading her down to the dance floor.  
Dumbledore was shocked her had never seen Harry so happy. It was a pleasant change to see in Harry. 'Oh yes Miss Greengrass you're a perfect match for Harry. What you have helped Harry know and experience. Is what Voldermort knows not. You and Harry are truly in Love I can see it. It is useful that one of you have seemed to teach him occlumency as well. That would prove beneficial in years to come. Severus may have grown to like the boy, but he still would not be a good teacher for him. He would just bombard hi, with legilimens. I would not be able to teach the boy. But when Voldermort falls it, will be just as much you as Harry doing. Without you, he would not have been able to defeat him. With all you and the Slytherin fourth years have done, for him. Harry has known great friendship this year. He could never imagen how Gryffindor would have acted, let alone Miss Granger and Mister Weasley. It appeared they did not think Harry entered himself, but supported him. But Mister Weasley, and possibly Miss Granger turned everyone against him. Then possibly more turned more against him. But if Harry did not make friends with the Slytherin's that might have force him down a dark path. Dooming us all. All though Dumbledore believes in his students, Mister Longbottom could not save them. If Harry had not found new friends, he would have most likely joined the Dark side. Voldermort might see it just as good as killing him. because it stopping the threat. But thank goodness he found love and new friends.'

Harry and Daphne where half way through the first dance, they had started with a sort of waltz. But now Harry was twirling Daphne slightly. And she was giggling.

As they were taking they talked in whispers.

"Wow Harry you catch on fast."  
"Only because I had a great teacher."  
"Oh hush."  
"Oh Daph don't pretend you don't love."  
"Good greith I have been a bad influence on you."  
"I would not say bad."

As they were dancing more people started to come onto the dance floor, so the champions and their partners, where not the centre of attention. People who did not know, where shocked to see Rita Skeeter article was fact on Harry and Daphne.

Eventually the music stopped, and Daphne dragged Harry off the dance floor. "That is enough for now Harry."  
"How come?"  
"Because your much better than me." Daphne pouted.  
"Now that is not hard Daphne." Tracy said coming over. Blaise laughed.  
"Now Tracy are you sure you want to anger Daphne. Harry can be very dangerous" Blasis laughed.  
"I am sure Harry knows it all good fun."  
"That may be true Harry." Harry said and she smilled. "But it up to her what I do."  
"Wow Daphne you got him well trained." Tracy said  
"It may just be Harry perfect and all other boys are just immature. The work I did was very little." Daphne said.  
"I am sure you did much more than you think Daph." He kissed her on the cheek.  
"Gosh Harry you are making all the rest of us look bad."  
"My apologise my friend."  
"Quiet all right, oh and Tracy I would not get on Harry bad side. Especially now that he been given a new book by me. Had time to read it yet Harry?"  
"No not yet sorry."  
"Well you have been with us, most of the day." Draco pointed out coming over with Pansy.  
"Very true." Blaise said.  
"Harry come dance with me." Pansy said pulling on his hand. Harry looked to Draco.  
"Fine by me." Draco said.  
"And me." Daphne said before harry could look over.  
Pansy Dragged him off towards the dance floor laughing. "Oh have a little fun Harry." Pansy smiled at him and laughed.  
 _"Whatever."_ Harry muttered.  
"Pardon?"  
"Never you mind he teased."  
They were dancing to a fast song, but just swing around, with a medium sized distance between them.  
"Hawee please." She pouted  
"Maybe if you promise never to do that again."  
"I can't promise that."  
"Smart girl."  
"All Slytherin girls are smart."  
Harry laughed. "Careful if they easily resort me, they might resort you to Ravenclaw."  
"Don't even joke about that." She said darkly.  
Harry laughed. "You know it is just too easy sometimes." Harry teased.  
She pouted but then smiled. "Oh you have spent too much time with Daphne."  
"Or you."  
She laughed. "I never thought I would be dancing with you, and laughing with you as a friend."  
"Don't here you complain."  
"Because I'm not."  
"Hey that my line." She burst out laughing.  
"Now what did you say?"  
"Oh all I side was whatever."  
"Is that it?"  
"Yes."  
She laughed just then the song stopped and they walked back over to the others.  
"You look liked you enjoyed yourself." Draco said to Pansy.  
"Jealous Draco." Pansy teased.  
Everyone laughed.  
"As did you Harry." Daphne said once the laughter died down.  
He kissed her on the cheek, and whispered in her ear. "I made the best of a bad situation."  
She giggled.  
"What's so funny." Pansy protested.  
"Oh never you mind." Daphne teased.  
"Please." She pouted.  
"Oh very well." Harry said.  
Pansy beamed. "That is if Daph here wants to tell you."  
Daphne giggled and Pansy pouted again.  
"Oh just tell her Harry she getting on my nerves." Everyone but Daphne laughed.  
"As you wish." Harry said. "I said I made the best of a bad situation." Everyone laughed again. Even Pansy smiled slightly.

Eventually Harry and Daphne had decided to go for a walk. When they saw Karkaroff dragging Snape off somewhere.  
"Want to follow them?" Daphne asked, with a mischievous look on her face.  
"What!?"  
"Keep your voice down. Where your Gryffindor courage."  
"Gave that up months ago, for Slytherin Cunning."  
"Well let's use that to follow them, see what going on, and not get caught in the process."  
"Fine."  
She took his hand, Harry felt a warmth spread through him. It seemed to fill him with courage. She started to drag them off  
They hid in a flutterbye as they started to talk.  
"You know the signs as well as I do Severus. You have been avoiding me."  
"We have nothing to discuss Igor."  
"But the mark it becoming darker."  
Daphne jaw dropped.  
"what is it?" Harry whispered.  
"Will tell you in a bit. Keep listening for now." Harry nodded.  
But then Snape stormed away. Blasting bushes out the way.  
"Ten points from Hufflepuff Fawcett." Snape snarled as a girl hurried past him. "As ten points from Ravenclaw too Stebbins." As a boy went running after her. Harry and Daphne snickered slightly.

They were about to go back in as Snape stormed off, and Karkaroff followed suit eventually. But they heard Hagrid starting to talk.  
"Oh more gossip how fun." Harry laughed quietly, he had grown a part from Hagrid recently. So he did no longer fell ties to him. Just like he felt none towards Gryffindor. Next to their bush there was a stone reindeer. Harry noticed a beetle, on it antlers.

"Second I saw yer, I knew yer where like me."  
"Waz do you mean, I don't quite understand Agrid. ?"  
"Well let me start from the beginning. My mum left when I three, well it not it not in their nature is it. Broke my dad's heart. Tinny little man my dad was. At the age of six I could pick him up with one hand, and put him up on the dresser. She was one of the last ones in Britain."  
"I still don't understand."  
"But then he died just after I started school. Had to make my own way from heir. But at least he weren't around to see me expelled. But Dumbledore was good to me, got me the Game Keeper job." Daphne snorted but only Harry heard it.  
"But enough about me, what about you."  
"it is cold, I think I will go back in to zee hall"  
"No don't! No please I never met another before."  
"Another what exactly!" Harry heart was thumping.  
"Another half giant."  
"How dare you I have never been more insulted in my life!"  
She stormed off scattering Flutterby bushed. Flure and Roger Davies fell out if one. Harry and Daphne could not help but laugh at this.  
Hagrid looked depressed, Harry felt bad for him. but not at the same time. Hagrid had been rather distant with Harry. Not rude but not exactly friendly. Hagrid looked like tonight had not gone, as he planned. Eventually he headed off into the darkness. In the direction of his cabin.

Daphne snickered. "And Draco was sure he swallowed a bottle of Skele-Gro." Harry chuckled.  
"Wow never thought you would turn against him."  
"Well Slytherin sticks together." Daphne laughed  
"What if the Dark Lord returned?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well your resorted in to Slytherin, and he returns what then?"  
"Honestly." He paused. "No clue."  
"So your saying." She peered over the bush. The beetle Harry saw early had seem to flown off. Rodger and Flure had disappeared. Probably to find a more secluded bush.  
She breathed in. "So Harry your saying you would not fight him. Even if everyone expected you to."  
He breather in. "No Daphne I would not. Look what has everyone who would want me to done for me? I have no care for Muggles they have done nothing but abuse and be cruel to me. And M-Mu."  
"Yes Harry go on." She encouraged.  
"And Mud-blood's just are rude, annoying, full of them self's or act like they are better than you."  
"Very true Harry." She kissed him on the cheek.  
Harry smiled at her. "But I would fight."  
She gasped. "Let me finish." She nodded.  
"If you wanted me to."  
Her draw dropped. "H-Harry is that really the only reason you would fight?" She sounded emotional.  
"Yes Daphne." She was string directly at him her crystal blue eyes full of emotion. Harry leaned in and their lips met. She place her hand on Harry cheek, as Harry put his on the opposite cheek of her head.  
"I love you Daphne." Harry said as they broke apart.  
"I love you too Harry." They embraced.  
They were there a while finding warmth in each other's arms.  
"So Daph what was he going on about?"  
She breathed in they were still in each other's arms. "It mean, It means Harry the Dark Lord is coming back."  
Harry draw dropped. "Harry everything will be okay."  
"How did you."  
"Know?" She finished for him.  
He nodded. "Because I love you."  
"I love you to Daphne."  
She smiled. "Harry everything will be fine. Because if you ask Draco he can ask his father, to tell the Dark Lord of your views. You would not have to join him."  
"What if I want to."  
Her jaw dropped.  
"I never expected you to say that." She sounded shocked.  
"Well he killed."  
"My mum and dad." He finished.  
"Yeah."  
"So." He said in frank voice. She looked shocked.  
"So if Granger or someone was captured, you where ordered to kill them would you?"  
"Yes." He said plainly.  
"Really?"  
"Yes." Her eyes filled with tears.  
"Oh Harry!" She flung herself at him.  
"I was, I was so worried." She spluttered through her tears.  
"What do you mean."  
"I was scared if he ever came back we would end up on other sides, and we would become enemies. The others were scared about this as well."  
"Really?" She nodded.  
He pulled her into a tight hug. "Daphne no matter what I will all ways be by you side."  
"I would make an un-breakable vow."  
"H-Harry."  
"Yes?" She giggled.  
"That better Daph, you look much better with a smile." She giggled again.  
"Well shall we go in?" He offered her his hand.  
"Sure want me to tell Draco what you said."  
"Yeah."  
"Will do."  
"Thanks." He kissed her on the cheek.  
She laughed "You welcome honey. Oh hold on." He stopped as they were walking back. She waved her wand to fix her face and then again to fix Harry hair.  
"Don't want people to get the wrong idea." Harry laughed.

Just then they heard arguing.  
"That was not part of the plan Hermione!"  
"What do you mean Ron!?"  
"Not be making out, you were to use the potion to aggravate Potter and having him come crawling back to us."  
"Yes I gave victor the love potion just as you told me to. And took the beauty potion you seemed to Think I needed."  
Daphne snorted. "Well if Granger needs one, Weasley certainly needs a handsoming potion.  
Harry chuckled.  
"Yes but you were not supposed to be making out with him, and acting super in love with him. Maybe if Potter was around, but he has not been seen in ages. Probably off with the Greengrass slag."  
"That it." Harry growled.  
"Stupefy!" It hit Ron straight in the face.  
Hermione screamed, whilst Harry and Daphne laughed.  
"Oh where do you think you're going Mudblood." Daphne taunted flinging her to the floor with her wand.  
"Harry you going to let her say that." Daphne laughed.  
"What my girlfriend says is up to her. I don't try control my friends and the people I love."  
Daphne blushed slightly but laughed coldly. "Now what to do with you." Daphne taunted.  
"Well Daph what about that thing to turn, nah that for a later time." Daphne laughed.  
"Just knock her out. Will leave them in the entrance hall."  
"Sure. Stupefy!" Hermione tried to run, but it hit her straight in the back. Her face smashed into the floor.  
"Let's leave theses two in a questionable postion." That should certainly please their dates.  
"Oh your evil Harry."  
"Well the Dark Lord told me at the end of first year, there is only power and those to weak to seek it. Even now that is questionable."  
Daphne giggled. "Maybe have been a bad influence."  
"Don't even think it." He kissed her on the lips.  
"Oh Harry if only we had been friends since first year."  
"I know Daph. I have no way to thank you guys for your help."  
"Don't Harry we just wanted to help you."  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"Thank you.  
"No need Harry."  
He nodded. "Well let's get theses in."  
They put them in a corner in the entrance hall. With their faces inches apart.  
"Nice work Harry." They hi-fived.  
They grabbed Butter beers on the way back to meet the others. When they got back only Tracy and Theodore where at their table.  
"Where you two been?" Tracy asked.  
"I think I got an idea." Theo said."  
Get you mind out of the gutter Nott." Daphne said.  
"Oh last name I am so scare Greengrass." He said sarcastically.  
Harry just sat down next to Tracy as the two bickered.  
"So what where you too up to Potter." she teased.  
"Well Davies." Harry teased back and the two laughed. But Daphne and Theodore did not notice.  
"Well eavesdropped on Snape." Daphne idea not mine. "You're a bad influence on her." She teased.  
"Funny she thinks she the same thing on me." Tracy laughed.  
"Go on."  
"Well the dark mark growing darker."  
Tracy looked shocked. "You're not well w- wo."  
"Worried?" He finished.  
"Yeah."  
"Not at all."  
"Why is that?"  
"Ask Daphne later, to many people to over hear us."  
She nodded. "So Tracy what would you do?"  
"All though I may be a Half-blood. I come from a noble pure blood family like you. I detest Muggle's and Mug."  
"Oh just say Mudblood Tracy."  
She looked shocked. "But your."  
"Mother I don't care. I have a strong dislike towards them now."  
"Oh well okay. I detest Mud-blood's. Better?"  
"Yes."  
"Well I detest them. I have my reasons I will tell you one day."  
Harry nodded. "So of course I would join him." She then leaned into his ear and whispered. "Blink twice if you're not going to fight the Dark Lord."  
Harry blinked twice.  
She looked shocked, and Harry smiled at her.  
"Not what you expected?"  
She shook her head. "I am sure Daphne will tell you everything."  
"Tell her what?"  
"The revelation, no relief I gave you outside."  
Her eyes widened in understanding. "Oh that."  
"Yes that."  
"Of course."  
"What are you two going on about." Theo asked.  
"Daphne will tell you all later."  
"Fine." He sounded annoyed.

"Oh tell them what we found out about the Oath Harry."  
Harry smiled. "Oh that he a half giant, and embarrassed himself in front of Madam Maxim.  
The two looked shocked.  
"Wait and he allowed near us! Let alone teach!" Tracy exclaimed.  
Harry could see where she was coming from. Giant where know to be violent. That would explain Hagrid monster obsession. Also he had seen Hagrid been violent multiple times. Bending his violent uncles gun. Giving Dudley a pigs tail, failing to turn him into a pig.  
"I see where you're coming from Tracy."  
She looked shocked. "Hey I seen his violence first hand. Also his monster obsession. A giant three headed dog, a baby dragon or possibly a giant acromanchula. Or attacking a my awful Muggle uncle. Tho I don't care. Or trying to turn my pig of a cousin into a pig only giving him a tail. Nor do I care, but it just shows how violent he really is."  
"You have a point Harry." Tracy said.  
Harry nodded.  
Just then Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Millicent came over.  
"Good Draco we have stuff to tell you." Daphne said.  
"You tell them this time Daph." Harry leaned back exhausted.  
She recanted the tale of Hagrid. Then Harry and Daphne told the story of Weasel and Granger.  
"I knew it!" Pansy and Tracy exclaimed together. The whole group laughed.  
"I think we all did love." Daphne said.  
The group laughed again.  
"Well all except Gregory and Vincent." Draco said. "They are what is a it a little more slower."  
The group snickered slightly. Just then the to ambled over with drinks for everyone. For the first time Harry tried mauled mead, and he say it was amazing. But the more he drank, the fuzzier his head got. Eventually he dance with Daphne for the last dance. Then the ball finished. Ron and Hermione had been moved. But Harry was sure he saw a red stain in the floor. He smirked.

Harry giggled to the portrait when he reached it.  
"Well, well someone had fun." The Fat lady smile at him.  
"More fun than you ya crazy woman fairy lights." She laughed as she swung open. Harry grasped the entrance hole, and vomited just below her frame. The fat lady laughed.  
"Don't worry it will get easier."  
"I am not drinking again."  
"You say that now, but it won't stick."  
"You are probably right." He laughed and wobbled into the common room as she laughed, swinging shut. As he got to his room he changed into his pyjamas, Ronald was not back yet, Harry found this strange. But did not care to be honest. The others where back, and they were talking but just ignored him.  
Within minutes Harry sealed his hangings protecting himself, and fell asleep within seconds.

The next morning he woke up late, and with a splitting headache.  
When Harry pulled back his hangings he was surprised to see Daphne waiting for him.  
"Daphne! What, how did you even get in here?"  
"Peeves and overheard the Longbottom lump speaking the password. What if you get caught?"  
"There no rule saying I can't come in especially if I have permission and I'm sure I have yours."  
"Maybe." He teased  
"That why I love you." She kissed him on the head.  
"Ouch!"  
"Oh headache as well?"  
He nodded. "Here." She handed him a purple potion in a vile.  
"What will it do, not a love potion I hope?"  
"Nah already gave you one of them." She joked.  
"Trust me you don't need one."  
"Well that true. I can't trick you."  
"No you can't."  
She smiled. "It will cure that headache, Snape had a create of them delivered to our common room. We have to look our best you know."  
"I do." Harry said whilst downing the potion. It had a sweet taste to it. he found his headache instantly disappear.  
"Well get dressed. Oh and bring our egg."  
"Why?"  
"Need to hear the clue don't we?"  
"I guess."  
"I know we know how to work it out. But it might take a while to come up with a plan."  
"Not with you around."  
She blushed. "Thanks."  
"Any time."  
"Here take this and hide outside the door whilst a I change." He said getting his invisibility cloak out of his trunk.  
"Oh that won't be a problem, and why can't I see you change?" She pouted.  
"We are 14!"  
"So." She teased Harry looked shocked.  
"Kidding."  
He looked relived She laughed at the look on his face.  
"Now why won't it matter?"  
"Well I sealed the portrait. So only someone on the inside can open it. Also I chased well Peeves chased them all away by dropping dung bombs. I had to pay him with some insta fila water balloons."  
"Didn't we have enough of that at the start of the year?" He poked her in the side.  
"He never goes for Slytherin. The Bloody Baron scares the shit out of him." Harry laughed.  
"Nice."  
"I know."  
"I will meet you down stairs."  
"Sure." Harry said. Within ten minutes he had his cloak, the marauders map and the egg in his school bag. Then he headed down to meet Daphne. When he got down there, Draco, Pansy, Theo and Tracy where waiting as well tho.

Harry laughed. "Wow this is a strange site."  
"Very much so, how do you survive in this hovel?" Pansy asked.  
"Well if you been to Weasley's house, you can survive anywhere."  
The others laughed.  
"Oh Harry we would have been great friends theses past years if you were in Slytherin." Pansy said.  
"True." Harry responded.  
"Well let's go." Draco said. "Oh you're not going to be able to get back in later."  
"So?"  
"Good point." Draco said.  
"Wait one minuet." He checked the map. "Okay no one outside."  
"Nice." Draco said.  
With that they headed down to the room in the dungeon.

Pansy conjured a huge bowl if water, and Harry got the egg out.  
"I warn you Harry it cold."  
"Oh thanks." He said sarcastically and she just sniggered.  
Harry opened the egg under the water and stuck his head under.

"Come seek us where are voice sound. We cannot sing above the ground, and while you're searching ponder this: We've taken what you'll sorely miss. An hour long you'll have to look, and to recover what we took. But past an hour – the prospects black. Too late it's gone, it won't come back."

Harry came up gasping, and Daphne passed him a soft green towel. "Thanks."  
"Any time." She said.  
when he had dried a bit, he waved his wand drying himself fully.  
"So Harry what did it say?" Draco asked.  
Harry repeated the clue.  
"Well an un-educated dim-wit would think it a valuable item, but that can be replace. What the one thing that can never be replaced?"  
"Um an er a living thing so a person."  
"Exactly." Draco said.  
"Wait so someone important?"  
"Yes." Draco said.  
"So it would be."  
"Wither a best friend or someone you love, as you have no family. Well none you care about."  
Harry laughed at that, but then he knew what it meant and he looked at Daphne.  
"Oh crap." He said.  
"What?" Pansy asked.  
"Think." Draco said.  
She looked at Harry back a forth. "Oh."  
"Yes." Draco said.  
"I can be as dumb as a Weasley sometimes."  
"Don't insult yourself." Harry said and she laughed a little at this.  
"Well even tho Dumbledore a fool, there no way he would let anyone die down there."  
"Huh?" Harry asked "Down there?"  
"The lake think it is obvious a mere song."  
"Well we don't learn anything from Hagrid, other than beasts so it is not a surprise I don't know." Pansy and Tracy snickered.  
"So it basically a time limit, but you will lose points if your back later. So it a goal to return in the hour."  
"Yes that seems most likely." Harry said.  
"But that lake is huge!" Daphne exclaimed.  
"Um is there a way I can track you?"  
"Um why."  
"Easy way to find you."  
"Oh that a good plan." She smiled at him.  
"Well there is a Rune." Draco said.  
"Well I could ask Babbling after class." Harry said.  
"Good now how you going to breath?" Daphne said.  
"We ask Snape for Gilly weed." Draco said.  
"Would he help me?"  
"Yes." Draco said. "He seems to like you now. The only difference, is he won't give you points. That the only difference from how he treats you to us."  
"Good point Draco."  
"I know, well shall we go to him?"  
"Sure." Harry said.  
With that the group split. Harry, Daphne and Draco went to Snape office. The others back to their common room.

Harry knocked on the door.  
"Enter."  
The three went in.  
"Ah Mister Potter and Malfoy and Miss Greengrass. What may I do for you today?"  
"Um sir I have a favour to ask."  
"Yes."  
"I would be willing to pay you for it, but I require some Gilly Weed for the next task. Could you provide me with some please?"  
"I must say I have miss-judged you Potter, and I would like to offer my apologies. I would have thought you would just take, before I seen a change in you this year. I will give you some, please come see me on the morning of the task."  
"Thank you sir."  
"You are quiet welcome, is that all?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Very well you three may go."  
Harry nodded respectfully, and the three left the office.  
"Well I am off to meet Pansy, I will see you two later."  
"See you." They both said.

"So Daph Hogsmead?"  
"Sure." She took the hand Harry offered.

 **(Time skip!)**

The day before the second task had come, Dumbledore had made the un-breakable vow. Gryffindor went potty when they could not get into the common room, the Fat Lady had no clue who did it. Harry found this amusing it. It had turned out. Lavender beat the crap out of Run and Hermione when she saw them together. Harry and Daphne got away with what they did, by knocking them out. Harry had just finished draw a rune on the inside, of Daphne left wrist, it looked similar to a heart, but the point was pointing towards her heart. Harry had one on his left wrist as well. But got Daphne to draw it so it was stronger. Just then Proffesor Snape called Daphne away, for a talk but she did not return. They knew what this meant.

Just before curfew the fourth years headed back to their common room.

The next morning Harry woke, early and putting his swimming trunks, on under his clothes. He went to meet Snape in his office. "Well here you are Potter, I wish you the best of luck today."  
"Thank you sir."  
"You are quiet welcome, and I hope to see you in my house in September."  
"Thank you sir, I also hope you are my head of house."  
Snape smiled at him.  
"Well sir I better go to breakfast."  
"Yes Potter you better."  
Harry walked off and met up with Draco, Pansy, Tracy, Theo and the others.  
"Ready?" Draco asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Good."  
They went to breakfast and eventually they all headed down to the lake. They went to opposite banks. Harry was the first of the Champions there.  
Eventually the task began and Harry swallowed the Gilly Weed.  
He pulled off his robes. He heard a bit of laughter. But ignored it. "Trakus nackeyus." He saw a golden line, but he knew only he could see this.  
He followed it diving into the lake, as he felt the Gilly Weed take effect.  
As he zoomed through the lake, he managed to get to the mere village. It seemed like it only took ten minutes. He cut Daphne free using Sirius knife, and began swimming with her to the surface. She dragged him down like a bag of Potatoes.

They broke the surface of the water, and cheering met their ears. "Harry!" She clapped her hands on his cheeks and brought him into a long kiss.  
He helped her to the edge where the judges where and Madam Pomfrey forced them into thick blankets. Daphne through hers away. But before she could stop Daphne was wrapped in a blanker with Harry. She just decided to leave it, and forced them to swallow Pepper Up potions.

"Where is everyone?"  
"No clue Daph."  
"Sir?" He called over to Dumbledore.  
"Yes Harry my boy?"  
"How long was I."  
"Well I must say I am impressed, you only took fourteen minuets."  
Harry and Daphne jaw dropped, and Dumbledore smiled at them. He turned back to the other judges.

About at the fifty minuet mark red sparks shot out the water. Dumbledore waved his wand, and Flure came zooming out the lake. "No, no Gabrielle need to save Gabrielle. It was zee Grindylow they attacked me. We no have theses at the Palace of Beauxbaton! I need to go save her!" Even when she had be forced down Pepper Up potion and been restrained in a blanket she was still struggling to get back to the lake. She looked a mess, and they eventually had to stun her.

"If I did not know any better, I would probably go save her."  
"Ugh Gryffindor bravery."  
"Oi cheeky." He kissed her on the cheek. "I prefer to call it, Slytherin cunning to earn bonus points." She sniggered.  
Ten minutes outside the time limit Cedric returned. Then forty five minutes outside of the time limit Krum returned.  
The Merpeople came floating out the lake, they seemed to be smiling. They had a girl with them, it was clearly Gabrielle.  
"Oh Victor you did it!" Hermione exclaimed. "And yes to what you just asked me."  
He brought her into a kiss.  
"You got a water betel in your hair, Hermioninny."  
"Oh thank you Victor." She flicked it away. It flew off somewhere.

"Right we have decided to award marks out of fifty for each champion."  
"Mister Potter returned first and within the time limit of an hour. Only taking fourteen minuets." Hermione looked angry. "He used the Rune tracing harm and Gilly Weed." She looked angrier. "Most of the judges find this is advanced magic even for a seventh year, let alone a fourth year. However Mister Potter score is forty nine. The small laughter he assumed was Gryffindor was drowned out.  
"Miss Delacour had to withdraw." She had been now brought too and was cuddling Gabrielle. "Due to Grindylow's. However she used the Bubble head charm to great effect, we have decided on thirty twenty nine points." Polite applause came after this.  
"I deserve zero." She said.  
"Mister Digorey also used the Bubble head charm, to great effect. However he returned ten minutes outside the time limits of one hour. We have decided on thirty four points." Applause came after this.  
"Mister Krum returned forty five minutes outside the time limit of one hour." Hermione looked angrier. "he used and incomplete from of Transfiguration."  
"Victor everything I taught you!" She snapped, he looked ashamed.  
"Sorry Hermioninny."  
"It fine Victor." She said sort of angrily.  
"We have decided on thirty points." Applause came again.  
"So there we have it. Now in fourth place is Mister Digorey with 53 points." Applause followed. "In third place is Miss Delacour with 57 points." Applause followed again. "In second place is Mister Krum with 62 points." Applause came again. "And finally in first place is Mister Potter with 89 points." The loudest applause yet came. He heard a small amount of booing, but it seemed to vanish quickly. Harry seemed to know why that was.  
"The Third and final task will be on the 24th of June at dusk. The Champions will be informed one month before hand on what the task is. Thank you for your continuing support of the Champions."

With that Harry and the others were ushered back to the castle, by Madam Pomfrey.  
Later on they had a small celebration, in their room in the Dungeon. He now did not have to worry about the next task for at least three months.

 **A/N: A few things changed here from the previous chapter. I will go back and change them later on today. Please review! :D**


	6. Revenge, Surprises and Change

**A/N: Bata found they are going to go through all my stories and they will get updated eventually. But sorry I been gone so long, but I'm back now. But I don't want to wait to upload chapters, so I will update them after they have been posted for now.**

 **Italics = Parseltongue  
'thoughts'**

A few weeks had passed since the second task and things had gotten very quiet. But they had a plan to get one on Granger and the Weasel. They had it coming to them. That where having a contact in the media came in helpful.

Harry was slightly uncomfortable with their plan for Hagrid, but how he viewed Slytherin and Harry friends made Harry not care all too much. He had been rather cold with Harry the more the year went on.

So it was on one sunny Saturday afternoon, the Slytherin's and Harry where circled in the grounds talking to a betel with spectacle markings.

"Me and Harry overheard Weasley and Granger talking about drugging Victor Krum with love potions. Also how she used beauty potion on herself. All in an attempt to get Harry to crawl back to them."

Harry snorted "Like I would ever go back to being friends with them idiots."

The others laughed at this.

"But I can confirm it as fact Miss Skeeter."

"Well now on to the 'dirt' on the Oath." Draco said smirking with the others.

"Well I was mauled by a Hippogriff in our first ever lesson. In his first ever class as well. "

"I got a nasty bite off a Flobber Worm" Vince spoke up.

Harry smirked at this.

"Harry you got to have loads of dirt on him." Pansy spoke up.

Harry breathed in. "Of course I do."

"Go on spill it." She said.

"Well keep me anonymous all tho he will know it me." He smirked.

The all nodded and the betel flapped it wings. Everyone including Harry smirked.

"Well where to begin." He said. "Well just after midnight he tried to turn my cousin into a pig, only giving him a pig's tail. After this in the morning he used illegal magic to speed up a muggle rowing boat. He had and raised an illegal dragon egg in his cabin, that I and another where forced to help smuggle out of the school. Well up the astronomy tower. he made me and Draco go off on our own in the Forbidden forest at night for a detention. He was in Knockturn alley trying to get Flesh eating slug replant to put on the school cabbages. He was falsely expelled for opening the chamber of secrets, but he was raising an Acromanchula in the school. What is still in the forest. He found it a mate and now there is a hoard of them. It told it family to eat me and the other person I was with. We were lucky to escae but a charmed car showed up to save us. Third year you know of his transgressions. This year he has bread an illegal hybrid of Manticore and Fire Crab. He has named Blast Ended Screwts. They are vicious savages. Hagrid is kind hearted, but he is too dangerous to be around students. Let alone teach us." Harry concluded.

"Yeah we all fear Hagrid and we are scared of him." Pansy said.

"He is too dangerous to be around us. But Dumbledore seems to trust him to much." She added.

"Oh and if you insult him he will attack you. That is insult Dumbledore. That why he gave my Cousin the tail because my uncle insulted him." Harry said.

"You see he too dangerous!" Daphne blurted out.

The beetle flapped it wings three times they knew this as a sign of thank you and it flew off.

The group smirked and headed back to the castle for lunch.

A week passed and the first article was released. At the Slytherin table the group was listening to Pansy reading her copy of Witch Weekly.

"Looks like little miss know it all secrets out." Tracy smirked

The others nodded just then a gaggle of owls landed next to Victor Krum. As he read his face went more and more sickly. "Um Harry vay I borrow that?" He pointed to Pansy magazine. Pansy nodded and look at him apologetically. After this Krum handed it back and looked broken. "Vank you for bring this to light." With that he left the Great Hall.

As breakfast went on, a flock of owls landed in front of Granger. As she opened one letter a scream of pain was heard. She scooped up her letters and bag, and ran from the hall her eyes flooded with tears. The Slytherin table burst out in laughter.

Time passed and Harry went off to History of Magic, whilst the others went off to Transfiguration. Harry just ignored everyone in it but Ron was scowling at him, along with a few others. Well that was tell they fell asleep. After this he met up with the others in Ancient Runes. He sat down next to Daphne smirking. Granger walked in late puffy eyed, and her hands heavily bandaged.

"Well little miss Mudblood looks hurt." Daphne muttered.

"Why yes she does Daph." Harry said back.

Hermione shot the pair a filthy look.

Harry and Daphne sniggered.

Class passed relatively as normal, except Granger was sobbing as she could not hold a quill without causing pain to herself. As did the rest of the day, that was tell potions started.

Harry and the Slytherin's where all ready waiting when the Gryffindor's showed up.

"Hey Granger, did your boy friend brake up with you, why was you crying at breakfast."

Weasley scowled.

"Or did he find out about the drugging." She said cruelly. Harry and the other Slytherin's laughed.

"Oh it seems you don't know why you are getting all this hate a Mudblood deserves." Pansy taunted.

"You might find something interesting in there." She threw a copy of Witch Weekly at her feet.

"WHY YOU LITTLE PUG!" Weasley yelled.

"Furnunculus!" Weasley yelled.

"Expelliarmus." Harry said lazily.

But the force of it still knocked him down and his wand flying.

"Weasley 50 points from Gryffindor for use of magic in the corridor's."

There was an up roar from the Gryffindor's but Weasley's was heard. "Why you slimy greasy bat what about Potter!"

Snape face turned dark and angry. "Right that ten points from each of you so 80 and an extra 50 from you Weasley. Also a months' worth of detention including weekends starting tonight, my office 7 o'clock. Oh yes and Potter for defending a fellow student five point to Gryf." He saw the look on Harry face. "Oh five points to Slytherin." harry and the Slytherin's smirked at the looks on the Gryffindor's faces."

"Now inside all off you." They all went in Harry and the Slytherin's elated the Gryffindor seething with rage.

As they took their seats Snape started talking. "You will find you're your blood poisoning antidotes, how you left them last time. At the end of the next class we will test them or at least some." He looked at the Gryffindor's with a dark look in his eyes. Harry and the Slytherin's sniggered. They heard Longbottom whimper and a few of them gulp in fear.

Suddenly Snape strode of to the back of the room. "What is this reading magazines in class. That is 50 points from you Weasley and 50 from you Granger. Also your detention has been increased from one month too two months Weasley, and Granger you will join him for them two months. But of course Granger has to keep up with her press cuttings." He began to start reading.

" **GRANGER DANGER!**

Well here we are with a situation I thought I'd never see. Well at least hope I'd never see. Who would have thought a girl in a dress could make a mess, and be so beautiful to him. it seems like his eyes where transfigured, something deep inside had changed. But it was something more. Something far worse. Love potions and beauty potions. Yes of course love potions are banned at Hogwarts, and I am sure Proffesor Albus Dumbledore will be investigating this further. This could have damaged Mister Krum Quidditch carrier, being obsessive about a girl. Yes some silly little girl named Hermione Jean Granger, slipped Victor Krum a love potion. She also used beauty potions. What of course are not banned at Hogwarts, but love potions are. But there was a reason behind this, it was a plan between her and Ronald Bilious Weasley, to get Harry Potter the Boy who lived youngest tri wizard champion ever leading in the tournament to come back to them. Yes after the betrayed him, and shunned him and want to get him back just because he proved he can find new friends that a far better than them. Yes this was all over heard by Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass. It was a good thing this was discovered for what would have happened to Mister Krum. Also Harry Potter quotes "Like I would ever go crawling back to them. I hate them" This is a normal response in my opinion and I am sure, most of the wizarding community will agree with me, if not all of them. But let us hope for the best for Mister Krum, and hope he finds someone more worthy of him. I wish al the Champions the best of luck in the third and final task.

By Rita Skeeter (special correspondent)

Granger and Weasley where burning with embarrassment. The Gryffindor where burning with rage.  
Harry and the Slytherin's where barely concealing their laughter and joy at the humiliation Weasley and Granger where suffering through.

"Well, well, well now I know who stole from my stores. That is detention for the rest of the school year for the pair of you. Also another one hundred points each from Gryffindor. But I am sure your head of house will also come up with a punishment and our head master. You will be lucky not to be expelled."

This was two much Harry and the Slytherin's laughed loudly and coldly. Snape smirked. "Begin" Snape strode away without another word.

Class passed in relative silence from one half of the room, who were all burning with rage for different reason. Some for the amount of points lost, some for how the pair had been treated and some angry with what Harry had done, and helped with.

At the end of the class Snape spoke up "Mister Potter I require a word with you after class." Snape said in a tone he talks to the Slytherin's

Some Gryffindor looked delighted but Harry knew he had nothing to fear.

When the last person had left and the Dungeon door had shut he spoke.

"Mister Potter I would like to begin with an apology."

"For what sir?"

"In the past I have not been to fair on you. In truth I have been cruel and awful. In truth I saw you just as your father, but in truth your nothing like him. maybe it was because you were in Gryffindor maybe it because of how you look so similar to him. but I would like to say I am sorry."

"It is no problem sir, and in truth the sorting hat wanted me in Slytherin."

Snape lips twitched. "Well let us hope it still does in September. "

"yes sir let's but I think it will."

"I must agree."

"I can see you were not the bad influence, but it was more Weasley and in part Granger. You yourself seem to be not much of a rule breaker. Or more the way a Slytherin would bend the rules to reach their goals."

"Thank you sir"

"You are quiet welcome. Now comes something else, in my time here I gave myself a title known as the half-blood prince. Due to my mother's name and being a half blood. But I think he needs a successor." Just then Snape pulled out four old potions books.

"These where mine and my mothers with notes I have added. Please take good care of them they are yours now. Any little spells in there you want to know the effect of please ask me. Also when a new book is on the list I will give you my copy as well. Just don't bring them to class. In case of certain lions getting a look at them." Harry took this to meaning as you can show Slytherin's.

"Thank you sir."

"You are quiet welcome Po- I mean you are quiet welcome Harry." He said correcting himself. "You may leave." Snape smiled at him. Harry nodded and left.

Harry left and Daphne was waiting for him.

"Hey Harry." She said hugging him.

"Hey Daph." He said hugging her back.

But at dinner something surprising happened.

"So what did Snape want?"

"Oh wanted to give me some books, and apologise about how he treated me."

"Wow that is a shock for Snape." She said.

"Yeah it is." Their hands entwined and they went for a walk around the lake.

after a while they decided to go up to dinner. But half way through something surprising happen Harry told them about the story with Snape, and where please to hear it. As it meant he saw Harry as a Slytherin. But then Proffesor McGonagall came to see Harry.

"Potter I would like to see you in my office tonight, after the dinner please."

"Of course Proffesor."

"Very well Potter I will see you then."

After dinner Harry bid farewell to his friends and headed up to McGonagall's office.

Harry knocked on the door. "Enter please."

"Ah Potter come in. sit please."

"Potter I will make this brief. We all know what is going to happen in September. So it is probably for the best you get used to having class with the house we all know you're going to end up with. What do you think Potter?"

"I think that is for the Best Proffesor."

"Very good Potter also for the rest of this year, how would a private room sound to you so it does not loom suspicious we have offered Mister Digorey one and the other two champions, so they have private area the practice and prepare."

"I would quiet like that Proffesor."

"Very good Potter your belongings will be moved there. I shall show you the way to it now."

She tapped a blank time table. "Your new time table. I shall give it to you in your room."

"Thank you Proffesor."

"I had to speak to Proffesor Snape. Personal I expected him to be difficult but he was most willing more than willing really. For your room you may set your own password, also you may invite people in. So there is no need to worry about that Potter."

Harry nodded.

"Well Potter shall we go there now?"

"I think that would be wise Proffesor."

She nodded. "Potter I am sorry for how you have been treated this year but that article may have been a bit extreme. But I am not going to punish you."

Harry had to bite back a retort, he did not say much accept. "Okay Proffesor."

"Come then Potter." She stood up and led him through the castle. They arrived in the same corridor as Moody's classroom.

"Potter." She said to a portrait of a wizard in emerald robes. That he had gone passed any times.

The room had a living area with four doors coming off it. "These are normally for guest's potter or the head boy and girl if they want one."

"Thank you Proffesor."

"You are quiet welcome. I am sure within the hour the house elf's will be bringing your belongings down to you."

"Thank you Proffesor." She handed him a piece of parchment. "Your new time table."

"Thank you Proffesor."

She nodded. "Well Potter I will leave and let you get settled. Also I will tell Hubert to come and see you about your password."

"Thank you." He said and she nodded and left.

Harry sat down in one of the green leather arm chairs by the roaring fire. He thought to himself 'this is going to be much better.' Just then Hubert appeared in the portrait over the fire.

"Mister Potter, what would you like your password to be?"

"Champion please."

He nodded. "if you want to change it please ask me to come see you in here."

"Of course." He said Hubert nodded and left.

Just then a crack happened and Dobby, Winky, and another house elf appeared. "Harry Potter sir!"

"Hello Dobby."

"Young master." The other elf bowed.

Winky said nothing.

"We must be putting your belongings in Harry Potter bedroom." The elf said.

"Thank you Dobby."

"We be leaving nothing of yours behind we made sure."

"Thank you Dobby."

"But if Dobby has he will throw himself in the oven."

"There will be no need for that Dobby."

"Thank you Harry Potter sir, if anything is missing please call Dobby."

"Of course Dobby. Could you get me some Sandwiches and Pumpkin fizz please Dobby?"

"Of course Harry Potter sir. I shall bring it when your things be in the bedroom."

"Thank you Dobby."

The elf beamed and they went to work.

After they left within seconds Dobby was back.

"Thank you Dobby."

"Dobby is all ready to serve Harry Potter."

Harry smiled at the elf.

"Dobby must be going Harry Potter."

Harry nodded and with a bow and a crack he was gone.

Harry sat down in and arm chair and opened his new time table.

Forth year time table Slytherin 1994 – 95

Harry J Potter Time table

 **Monday.**

09:00 - 10:00: Charms  
10:00 – 11:00: History of magic  
11:30 - 12:00: Break  
11:30 - 12:30: Care of Magical Creatures, (Slytherin/ Gryffindor)  
12:30 - 13:30: Lunch  
13:30 - 14:30: Aritmancy, (All of fourth year)  
14:30 - 15:30: Aritmancy, (All of fourth year)

 **Tuesday.**

09:00 - 10:00: Transfiguration  
10:00 – 11:00: Potion (Slytherin/ Gryffindor)  
11:30 - 12:00: Break  
11:30 - 12:30: Herbology (Slytherin/ Ravenclaw  
12:30 - 13:30: Lunch  
13:30 - 14:30: Herbology (Slytherin/ Ravenclaw  
14:30 - 15:30: Free  
00:00 - 01:00: Astronomy (All of fourth year)

 **Wednesday.**

09:00 - 10:00: Charms  
10:00 – 11:00: Care of Magical Creatures (Slytherin/ Gryffindor)  
11:30 - 12:00: Break  
11:30 - 12:30: History of Magic  
12:30 - 13:30: Lunch  
13:30 - 14:30: Defence Against the Dark Arts  
14:30 - 15:30: Defence Against the Dark Arts

 **Thursday.**

09:00 - 10:00: Transfiguration  
10:00 – 11:00: Ancient Rues (All of fourth year)  
11:30 - 12:00: Break  
11:30 - 12:30: Herbology (Slytherin/ Ravenclaw)  
12:30 - 13:30: Lunch  
13:30 - 14:30: History of Magic  
14:30 - 15:30: Charms

 **Friday.**

09:00 - 10:00: Transfiguration  
10:00 – 11:00: Ancient Runes (All of fourth year)  
11:30 - 12:00: Break  
11:30 - 12:30: Defence Against the Dark Arts  
12:30 - 13:30: Lunch  
13:30 - 14:30: Potions (Slytherin/ Gryffindor)  
14:30 - 15:30: Potions (Slytherin/ Gryffindor)

Harry read it over and saw what his new week would look like. He was glad he already had his homework done for this week, so he did not have to rearrange. He ate the food and drink he asked Dobby to bring up. Then he decided to look around his room.

He saw off the other three doors there was a bathroom had a huge bath tub. It was like a swimming pool with hundreds of different taps. Harry was looking forward to testing it out. There was also a library/ study area and a training room. He decided he would get an early night and went to bed. It turned out his room had a very large plush bed with green silk hangings. At the sight of it Harry smiled to himself and got ready for bed. The next day was Saturday and a Hogsmead day, he went down to meet his friends for breakfast, and to tell them what happened the previous night.

"Morning Harry." Pansy said to him. she was the only one who was up yet. Other Slytherin's nodded to him. in reality he was not Gryffindor's champion he was Slytherin's champion.

"Morning Pansy you okay?"

"Yeah you sleep well in that hovel."

"Well I slept well but it not a hovel."

"How so?" She smirked and looked confused.

"Well I got a private room tell the end of the year." He said lowering his voice. Palceing a finger to his lips.

She smirked. "Well at least your away from those scum."

"Yeah I am. To bad they did not just move me to Slytherin." He smirked.

"Yeah. We all know what is going to happen."

"Funny McGonagall and Snape said the same thing."

"Well at least she knows where you truly belong and not one of her cowardly lions."

Harry laughed.

"Well is that all she wanted?"

"Not quiet."

"What else was it then?"

"Why don't I show you." He handed her a piece of parchment.

"What's this?"

"Take a read."

"Wait why have you got a copy of our time table?"

"Stop acting like a Gryffindor and think." He smirked.

Her eyes widened in understanding. "Oh you're with us full time."

"Yes." He said.

"Well good you're with the right people full time."

"Yeah I am."

Just then the rest of them arrived and where pleased with Harry news. Daphne was ecstatic and flung her arms around Harry.

After breakfast they all walked into Hogsmead but Harry and Daphne separated from the rest. They had decided to go on a date today. They came to a restaurant known as the Dragon's Plate. Just as he went in he saw a shaggy back dog, as large as a bear.

"Hey Daph you know how Sirius Black is innocent?"

"Yeah. Why you ask?"

"Well I told you he is my god father. Oh and I think that is him over there." He pointed to a dog heading off towards the mountains. It was going through back streets.

"Well Harry we could stay here what it near to impossible to get a reservation for."

"Yeah will stay here."

She laughed. "No I want to come on one of your adventures. But let's do it in a more Slytherin way."

"Yeah."

"Also Harry Potter could get a reservation anywhere if he wanted to." Daphne smirked.

"Is that why you love me?" He teased.

"No I love you because of your personality, and you're not bad on the eyes."

"Thanks." He smirked and smiled.

"I saw an opportunity to take it after you where betrayed by the ones you thought as friends. because I have loved you for years." She pulled him into a long kiss.

"fair enough" He teased poking her in the side when they broke apart smirking.

"Hey!" Harry just laughed again.

"Come on." She took his hand and they snuck off after the black dog.

They followed it along tell they came to a stile what led out of Hogsmead and a path up into the mountains. They tripped and stumbled all the way along before they saw the dog despairing into a cave and they followed it in.

"Sirius?" Harry asked as the dog transformed into his god father.

"I must say Harry I did not think you noticed me, when you when you are with a young lady."

Harry burned with embarrassment, Daphne sniggered at this.

Sirius sat down on a rock, and Daphne pulled Harry down on one opposite. She rested her head on his shoulder.

Sirius smirked. "Your better than your father he did not get a girlfriend tell seventh year."

Harry just ignored him.

"So what house are you in?"

Daphne smirked at this. "Slytherin mister Black."

Sirius looked shocked at this.

"Even less like your father."

"Well Sirius I should be in Slytherin but I asked to be in Gryffindor. But I will most likely be resorted into Slytherin in September. But don't tell a soul."

"Mam the word. But why if I can ask?"

"Dumbdlore orders not to let other students find out."

"No not that why will you be resorted and why would you want to?"

"Well your whole house turning on you and finding true friends in Slytherin will make you realise a lot."

there was an awkward silence after this pronouncement tell Sirius spoke again.

"So Harry there a few things that I wanted to tell you."

Sirius went on for an hour saying how there was someone trying to kill him and to be careful. Harry just barely paid attention. Eventually they bid Sirius good bye and they followed them back down the mountain, in search of a newspaper. He did say one thing to Daphne tho.

"You are not what people think a Slytherin is young lady." Harry and Daphne had to fight back laughter. But she smiled politely at him and said "Why of course not were not all evil."

Sirius smiled back and with that they had started down the mountain.

When they were back in the village Harry rolled his eyes. "Well that was a pain. Sorry Daph."

"It's fine my fault really I wanted to go on an 'adventure'." Harry laughed.

With that they decided to actually get something to eat, but went to a café in Hogsmead. After that they enjoyed the rest of the day in peace.

When they arrived back at the castle Weasley tried to cause problems as normal.

"Oi!"

Harry and Daphne just ignored him and continued up the marble staircase.

"ARE YOU DEAF!" he yelled after them.

Harry turned around and looked board. "Sorry Weasley I just ignore scum."

"Then why do you pay attention to the one on your arm?" He said back.

"Wrong words Weasley. Stupefy!" He went flying down the marble staircase and slammed into a wall.

Granger ran after him. "Stupefy!" She crumpled on the floor at Daphne spell.

They walked over to them, and revived them taking their wands first.

"Now Weasley what did you want?" Harry smirked.

He plunged into his robes for his wand.

Looking for this Harry teased. Weasley lunged for it Harry booted him in the stomach back to the ground. "At my feet where you belong you dog!?"

Granger was about to go for her wand but Daphne wafted it teasingly. "Sorry Mudblood no wand for you." Harry laughed.

"You won't get away with this. You think your so much better getting your own place, and getting moved classes." Weasley spat.

Harry laughed. "Oh that what this is about. But I know I am better than you." Daphne laughed.

Weasley burned red. "Oh Weasley it be so much more fun if you had the brains to fight back. You to Granger." Harry tossed Weasley's wand at his feet. Daphne did the same to Granger's wand.

"I am going to have to wash my hands when we get to your room Harry." She put a lot of emphasis on your.

"Why is that Daph?" He questioned playing along.

"Touching a Mudblood's robes and wand."  
Harry laughed coldly and they waked away.

Before Weasley and Granger could do anything Harry and Daphne where gone.

Harry and Daphne did not get into trouble for what had happened, due to the fact Weasley and Granger had been told not to antagonise Harry and his friends. But they were stupid enough to show memories. Well they had to but they should have been smart enough to stay quiet.

 **(Time skip!)**

It was May 24th and Harry had been told to meet Ludo Bagman down on the Qudittch pitch that even at seven for information on the third task.

"So Harry what do you think the task will be?" Daphne asked. It was him, Daphne, Pansy, Tracy and Theodore in Harry living area.

"No idea."

Everyone laughed.

Just then Draco bust in. "I got it!" Draco sounded excited.

"Got what?" Pansy asked.

"Information on the task dung brain." Everyone but Pansy laughed, she just sulked.

After the laughed had died down Draco finally spoke. "Well it's a maze. You have to get past a number of obstacles. Apparently the oath is providing a number of creatures."

All the girls paled. "THAT OAG GOING TO GET YOU KILLED HARRY!" Daphne screamed.

The others nodded but Harry looked calm. "Not as long as I act logically."

"Or act like a Gryffinbor." Tracy said jokingly.

Everyone laughed.

"Yes or that." He smiled back.

"Well going on." Draco said. "By obstacles I meant spells and enchantments. Also there something that is not against the rules."

"What's that?" Harry asked

"Well let's say it not very noble." Draco responded with a smirk on his face.

"Go on." Harry said smirking himself.

"Cursing, jinx or hexing other champions."

"Oh my that will be fun." Harry smiled darkly.

"Well let's get practicing." Theodore said.

Harry nodded and they all got up to go to the training room.

That evening Harry had headed down to the Quidditch pitch, they had eaten in Harry living area. When he got to the Quidditch pitch not to his surprise he found hedges. He listened politely and left quickly. Ludo Bagman tried to off him help but Harry quickly shook him off. Harry did see Moody heading in the direction of Hagrid's hut but Harry ignored it. When Harry got to his room Daphne, Pansy and Draco where waiting for him.

"Well?" Daphne asked.

"Obviously Draco was right." Harry said.

Draco smirked. "Was there any doubt?"

"No there was not. Thanks Draco I owe you one all of you."

"Of course you don't what are friends for?"

The girls nodded.

"True thanks." Harry smiled.

The others nodded and smiled back.

 **(Time skip!)**

 ****Today was the 24th of June and Harry woke early. To his surprise Daphne was waiting for him in the living area.

"Oh morning you."

Daphne smiled widely. Yes, she may be known as an ice queen around Hogwarts but really wasn't like that well not to her friends and fellow Slytherin's that was, she giggled. "Morning Harry."

"So going to wait for me to have a bath, or just came to say morning?"

"Wait for you of course."

"I will be quick then." And he was he was ready within ten minutes. He and Daphne linked arms and headed down to the Great hall.

"So Harry nervous?" She asked caringly.

"A little but it mainly because I know what creatures the Oaf would provide."

"That true, well just don't get yourself killed. But if you don't win I am braking up with you."

Harry looked shocked, but he was just acting. "Kidding." She said.

"I know" And he kissed her on the cheek.

They eventually arrived at the Great hall and Harry was greeted by a cheer of all tables but what. The Gryffindor's booed and hissed as he went to sit down.

"So Harry what you going to do in Flitwick's class read again?" Draco asked.

"I guess nothing better to do."

Just then Snape came over "Potter I have been asked to deliver a message to you the Champions do not require going to class to day their family have been invited to visit."

"Oh okay sir."

"Your family may not be coming but I do believe someone has come to visit you." Harry looked confused as did everyone else. Harry just nodded and Snape strode off.

"What was all that about?" Harry said.

"No idea Draco responded with."

Just then everyone had to start to go to exams and Harry said bye to his friends. When the hall emptied Harry got up and headed towards the antechamber nervously. When Harry got to the room he saw a tall man with blonde hair but by his eyes he could tell who it was. This man must be Daphne father. Harry went over to the man.

"Hello sir." Harry held out his hand.

"Please Mister Potter call me Douglas."

"Of course Douglas but only if you would call me Harry."

"I believe young Harry we have a deal." He smiled at him.

"So Douglas what can I be of assistance with?"

"Not much Harry I would just like to meet my Daphne first boyfriend."

"First?"

"Oh yes Daphne has never had a boyfriend I assume you have never had a girlfriend." He smiled.  
"You are correct their sir."

He smiled. "Would you walk with me Harry?"

"Of course sir."

Harry and Douglas headed out of the anti-chamber ignoring the cold looks he was getting from Flure and what her family was imitating. Also from the Digorey and how Mister Digorey was bad mouthing him.

They eventually made it to the lake and started a long walk around it. "You know Harry Daphne talked about you a lot."

"Really Douglas?"

"Yes Harry. She been really done in she could not speak to you before this year. She wished you had been in Slytherin where it would have been so much simpler for her if you were in Slytherin. she talked about how a Mud sorry I mean Muggle."

"Please Douglas I know my mother was Muggleborn, but the word Mudblood does not offend me."

"Very well Harry a Mudblood and a Blood Traitor was all ways with you, and corrupting and tainting your thoughts. But after they abandoned you she got one of her best friend to approach you and help you, well they all wanted to any way but they saw it as a chance to save you."

"For that Douglas I am eternally grateful."

He smiled again. "I hear how you may be resorted in Slytherin in September, I think this seem to be the best fit for you. After everything Daphne told me about you this year and in years gone by, you seem like the perfect fit. Also meeting you in person has confirmed that for me."

"Thank you Douglas, I assume you now the sorting hat wanted me in Slytherin in the first place?"

"I do Harry and I see how a filthy blood traitor and half bread corrupted your thoughts, with biasedness."

"Yes Douglas you are quite right."

"Harry do you intend to marry Daphne some day?" Douglas suddenly said.

Harry burned with embarrassment "Kidding Harry you are way too young to think of that."

Harry smiled. "Well Harry I must be getting on good luck today. I look forward to having you stay for the summer."

"Thank you Douglas."

"You are quite welcome Harry"  
They bid farewell to each other shook hands and Douglas left.

After this Harry decided to head up to the castle, all tho it was far too early for lunch. But Harry decided to go to the kitchens to get something to eat. All tho he had never been there before Vincent and Greg had told him how to get in. Of course they would know where and how to get food.

As soon as Harry entered the kitchen by tickling a pair in a portrait of a bowl of fruit. In a basement off a door in the entrance hall. He was tackled by some small thing. "HARRY POTTE SIR!"

"Oh Hello Dobby." Harry said almost in a board tone he had forgotten all about him being here.

"Harry Potter is truly great sir he promised to visit Dobby and he did." The elf exclaimed delightedly.

"Okay Dobby can you let me up." The elf obeyed.

"Dobby can you get me some food and drink." The elf nodded and ran off. He was back quickly and gave the food to Harry. Dobby beamed at him. Harry thanked Dobby and quickly left. Harry went up to his room and ate and drank. He finished just before break and Daphne soon came into the room and sat down next to Harry on the sofa.

"So Harry how has your morning been?"

"Interesting your father came to see me."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why was that?" She asked him.

"Well wanted to meet his daughters first boyfriend." She burned with embarrassment. "Also how you talked about me since the end of first year." She burned even more. "Oh and if I had any intentions of marrying you." She was blood red at this point. "Noted the marriage part was a joke on his part." She laughed at this and eventually returned to normal.

"But it is true Harry I have liked you since first year."

"Sorry if I listened to the hat I would have noticed you."

She smiled. "Its fine Harry we are together now."

"Yeah."

"So the others in the library?"

"Yeah they need to read up on the Goblin wars."

Harry smiled. "So why aren't you there?"

"I don't need to be I am far too smart." Harry laughed.

"And I wanted to be with my first boyfriend as my father so kindly put it." Harry laughed again but hugged her.

They sat just talking tell the end of break tell the bell rang and Harry walked her to History of Magic, and headed off. Really he had no clue of what to do.

As he wandered the school aimlessly a voice gruffed at him "Potter a word." It was Proffesor Moody. Harry walked into his office.

Harry walked into his office and sat down.

"Potter are you prepared for this evening?"

"Of course sir."

"Just what I wanted to here."

"Now you know you don't have to play nice in their right?"

"Of course sir I do."

He smiled. "Good I want to see you win and remember to show them that if this was real life they would not play around lie you will."

"Oh sir I won't play around I just will not do anything to lasting."

Moody smiled. "That is the way to go Potter."

"Thank you sir."

"No problem Potter would you like a cup of tea?"

"No thank you sir. But much appreciated."

Moody nodded. "Well Potter off you go then be prepared for tonight. Oh and remember CONSTANT VIGALANCE!"

Harry nodded and left.

Time passed and Harry was at Dinner and the task was to begin soon. Eventually Proffesor Snape approached Harry.

"Potter I have been asked to escort you down to the Quidditch pitch now."  
"Of course sir" Harry got up and everyone at the Slytherin table cheered.

"You Better win Harry." Yelled Daphne.

"Thanks Daph."

Everyone was wishing him luck and followed Snape.

"Good luck Potter your mother would be proud."

"Thank you sir."

Snape did something strange he smiled at Harry.

They eventually arrived at the Quidditch pitch and to his Surprise Cornelius Fudge was there.

"Harry my dear boy." Fudge called.

"Hello Minister. How are you this evening?" Harry said shaking his out stretched hand.

"I am Very good Harry I am filling in for Barty Crouch tonight who is well, I cannot say too much but he is missing."

"Oh Minster I hope he shows up soon."

"You and me alike my boy."

Harry nodded and just then Dumbledore and the other headmaster arrived. Victor, Flure and Ceric came down at the same time but at different moments.

"Champions gather around." Dumbdlore called out, which they did.

"Well here we are the third and final task." Ludo Bagman said loudly and cheerfully. "This task is very different as you know you have to get through the maze and reach the cup first. Whoever does will be awarded full marks. As you know there will be obstacles, and other challenges to get past but you will be entering due to the position in the standings, you will be entering two minutes ahead of the person behind you in the standings." Harry thought this meant he had a six minuet head start.

"But there is another catch." Harry smirked knew what was coming.

"You can try eliminate other champions." All of them but Harry gasped.

"All legally that is so know unforgivable and what not. But do try and be honourable and shoot up red sparks if you defeat a fellow champion." All of them nodded Harry nodded playing along.

"Also you can with draw from the task by shooting up red sparks."

They nodded again.  
"Well any questions?"

No one had any.

Well very well go and have your last minuet preparations.

At this point the stands started filling up. tell eventually they were packed to bursting. It was at this point Ludo Bagman voice boomed over the crowed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the third and final task of the Tri Wizard tournament!"

The applause was like cannon fire, with the nose the crowd was making.

"The champions will enter the maze based on their points they are on. As Mister Potter is on 89 points he will be the first to enter the maze." Cheering erupted from the stands. With the usual quickly stifles booing and hissing.

"Second to enter the maze will me Mister Krum who is on 62 points. He will enter two minutes behind Mister Potter." More applause followed this.

"Third to enter the maze will be Miss Delacour who is on 57 points. She will enter the maze two minutes behind Mister Krum." Applause followed again.

"The last two enter the maze will be Mister Digorey who is on 53 points. He will enter the maze two minutes behind Miss Delacour." Polite slightly stifled applause came next.

"At the sound of the whistle Mister Potter may enter the maze." Ludo Bagman raised a whistle to his lip and blew. At this sound cheering erupted from all sides and Harry charged into the maze with his wand out.

The second Harry had entered the maze the noise outside was completely cut off.

As harry turned the first corner he thought to himself 'Why am I doing this and why do I not just fly over this thing.' Harry smirked to himself. 'Or this.' He raised his wand "point me." His wand spun in his hand but pointed to a hedge. "Oh no what ever will I do. Oh wait. BOMBARDA!" He blasted a hole through the hedge. He kept doing this with a combination of the four point spell and Bombarda. He knew it would slow him down but after the first hole he decided to fix them as he went along. As not to help the other champions. It was when he was nearing the middle already he heard the whistle blow for the first time since he had entered. He knew Krum had now entered the maze. He blasted one final hole and saw a silvery gleam in the distance. He ran to it as fast as he could and grabbed it. The feel of triumph racing through him. Before a hooking sensation in his navel dragged him away.

 **A/N Okay this chapter might have dragged on but I really need to establish everything before anything happens. That should be around fifth year things start to pick up and over the summer. But I uploaded this as soon as I finished it and I am already working on chapter 7 and I may have that up for you guys today.**


	7. from ones end to another start

**A/N: Bata found they are going to go through all my stories and they will get updated eventually. But I don't want to wait to upload chapters, so I will update them after they have been posted for now.**

 **Italics = Parseltongue**

 **'thoughts'**

Onwards and onwards Harry was dragged tell he crashed to the ground with a thud. He was in an ominous place he got Himself to his feet and realised he was circled by people in jet black cloaks and in the middle of them a man, with skin as white as chalk and eyes as red as the crimson colour of blood.

"Ah Harry so glad you could join us."

No one made a noise.

Harry was surprised this was not like a previous encounter with him Harry was not scared nor nervous.

"Harry I must say I am quite surprised with what you been up to at Hogwarts this year. You have not been what people have expected or Dumbledore's boy. My spy within Hogwarts who has brought you to me today has been telling me of your progress and your growth. I wonder."

"My Lord."

Voldermort looked angry about interpreted. "What is it Lucius, you better have good reason for interrupting me." His calm tone remaining tho.

"According to my son Potter here would be willing to join your service."

Voldermort smirked. "Funny you should mention that Lucius as I was going to ask young Mister Potter here the same thing."

Harry was doing his best to keep his composure. "Very good Mister Potter you are a remarkable Occlumens, I am finding it near to impossible to make it into your mind." The surrounding Death Eaters gasped.

"Well Harry what do you say, will you join me and live or die here?"

"Of course I will join you my lord Harry said bowing his head." Voldermort smiled in triumph.

"I will not mark you yet Harry as you are way too young. Well at least for now.

"Well Harry you may wonder how I am here, well its thanks to three ingredients. Some flesh from Wormtail over here. I may give you your revenge on him some day." Wormtail whimpered. Whilst Harry smirked. A bone of my filthy father and blood from my enemy." He indicated to a bound and gagged Mister crouch on a grave stone. If I saw you as my enemy still Harry this would have been your fate." Then without a moment's hesitation Voldermort struck "AVADA KEDAVAR!" As soon as the curse hit him Mister Crouch went limp and he was dead. "But you Harry I would have given you the chance to defend yourself, as because of the fateful night all them years ago. That is all."

All Harry said was "Thank you for sparing me my Lord."

"You are quiet welcome my newest servant. But for now onto business you will return to Hogwarts and at as nothing has happened accept you have claimed the cup and victory. You will however go to see you Defence against the Dark Arts teacher at your earliest possible moment, but be not to draw attention to it. He is one of my Death Eaters in disguise. He is really Barty Crouch Junior" This surprised Harry.

"I will be meeting with you over the summer Harry I am sure of it, for now return to Hogwarts."

"Of course my lord." Harry bowed and went back to the Portkey and grabbed it. the same sensation and he was landing in the front of the maze to tremendous applause.

Harry stood up and realised none of the other Champions where back yet. This made him smirk to himself. He was shown to a tented area to wait when just then Daphne burst in and flung her arms around him.

"Harry you really did it." She pulled him into a long kiss

"Thanks Daph." Harry beamed at her.

"I really love you Harry."

"I love you to Daphne." He breathed in the scent of her hair it smelt like Lavender and was long and silky.

Just then Madam Pomfrey came in and chased Daphne away.

"Really I am fine."

"I will be the judge of that Potter."

"Astonishing there is hardly a scratch on you Potter. Looks like you made it a year without being in my care." Harry smirked.

"Please you will jinx me at this rate."

She laughed.

"Potter I believe you will be wanted out side while they announce the points."

Harry went outside where the other champions where they looked in very bad shape. Cedric was bleeding from both arms and one leg, he looked like he broke his nose. His robed where badly torn.

Krum arm was in a sling and his face looked like a pound of meat.

Flure well let's just say she was out cold on the ground, and looked awful.

Everyone knew it was over and Harry had won the tournament. They announced there would be an award ceremony on the day of the leaving feast.

With that Harry left he was quickly intercepted by Daphne. "So Daph where are the others?"

"No clue." She giggled.

"Oh Daph you guys are planning something."

"Maybe." She said in a sly teasing tone.

She led him through the castle to where they ended up in Harry' room.

Harry was met by cheering as he entered. Everyone was there congratulating him. But Harry told them he would not have been able to do it without them.

After a few days of everything going down Harry realised he still needed to go see the Dark Lords servant at Hogwarts. He still had not gotten around to even tell his friends about what happened in the maze, at fear of being over heard.

He walked through the castle early one morning so he would not be seen. He kept quietly through the school tell he heard the sound of two people arguing.

"HE IS NOT BACK ALBUS!"

"Cornelius if you would just listen to reason, even Severus." But he was interrupted.

"I have no clue what you and your staff are playing at Albus, but this is clearly a ploy to destabilise the Ministry and wreak havoc on a student life by making him fear he will be attacked. I will be in contact within a few days to discuss the running of your school. Now good day to you Albus." He strode away from Dumbledore without another word.

Dumbledore sighed as disappointed shook his head, and walked off in the direction of his office. Harry smirked.

'Well I wonder how Dumbly found out about this.' Harry smirked. Funnily enough Karkaroff had gone missing soon after the third task apparently.

He eventually reached Moody office well someone who looked like Moody, and knocked.

Harry quickly took off his Cloak just before he opened the door. "Potter? What do I owe this pleasure?"

"The Dark Lord." Harry said in a soft tone. His eyes widened and he quickly pulled him through the door.

"Do sit Potter." Harry quickly sat.

"So Potter he is back?"

"Correct."

"And you made the right decision?"

"That is correct I joined the right side."

He smirked. "Well I think I can show you who I am." Just then the clock turned to seven am. With that his sin began to melt and bubble he quickly forced the eye off his face and the leg out of his socket. Very quickly he had turned into a young man.

Harry was I shock. "Well Potter I guess it is safe to tell you or it is clear it was I who entered you in the tournament. It was I who has been helping you all this time. It is also I who has been informing the Dark Lord of your progress. He originally was going to use you for his resurrection, your blood would have made him string but if you did not view him as a foe his rebirth would not have worked. That was the true purpose of you being in the tournament but after this year and your change in friends and being in the right company, plans have to change. I was told to tell you this one thing on the terms you chose right, you have permission to tell your friends on the way home, as their parents would not have told them yet. Your stance on Dumbledore speaking of his return is to go against Dumbdlore saying it is impossible saying it has not happened. You will try your hardest to discredit him, without making him suspicious. As a technical Slytherin you should be able to."

Harry smirked as well did the man in front of him. "But you may want my name I am Barty Crouch Junior. I assume you watched my father die?"

"That is correct." Harry was shocked by this fact but did not show it.

"My only regret it I did not do it myself."

Harry only nodded.

"Well on to business we need to dispose of Moody who is in here."

"Is he."

Barty gestured to the trunk.

He flicked his wand at it and many layers kept opening and closing tell the last one opened. Harry peered in and it was like he was staring down a deep well.

"Ready to put that book to use Potter?"

Harry smirked and nodded.

Barty raised him out of the trunk and quikly bound him. He looked up at Harry in shock.

"Surprised Harry Potter not a good boy." Barty and Harry laughed coldly. Moody looked at Barty in disgust.

"You are controlling Potter you scum!" Moody yelled.

Harry laughed "You wish you barmy old man."

"I think I will do this quickly and painfuly Barty."

The man smirked.

Harry pointed his wand at him and yelled. "Vita Spoliare!"

The old man screamed in pain. As lumps filled with blood covered his body and started bursting.

"Barty would you like to finish the job"

"Of course Potter."

"Avada Kedavar!"

Moody went limp and was dead.

"Right Potter I will clean this up and make it look like he hit his head and died."

Harry nodded.

"I will be seeing you in the summer I assume Potter."

Harry nodded and left.

"Barty since I am calling you by your first name, maybe you could call me by mine."

"Of course I just been your 'teacher' for a year so it may be strange for a while."

Harry laughed.

Barty smiled at this. "Go on Harry on with you are off home tomorrow and I am sure you have packing to do."

Harry nodded and left.

By the time breakfast came around Harry was already packed for the journey home tomorrow.

He sat down next to Draco who was the only one up at the moment.

"Morning Harry."

"Morning Draco how are you this morning?"

"I am good father says you must come visit sometime over the summer."

"I will be sure to come see you."

"Wonderful."

"Oh I have a lot to tell you guys on the train." Harry paused. "But you know don't want to be over heard."

Draco nodded in understanding.

That evening came and Harry was at the Slytherin table it had turned out Slytherin had won the house cup that year. As Weasley and Granger had lost so many for Gryffindor and Harry had not done anything Gryfndorish to win it for them this year. It had been announced that Proffesor Moody had died from hitting his head, and falling out his bed in his sleep. Tho Harry knew better.

So came the following morning when then visiting students headed home, it turned out that the Durmstrung students knew how to operate the ship without Karkaroff. As he stayed in his Cabin before. So him diapering made no difference. Harry was sitting next to the window Daphne headed on his shoulder as the others where stowing their trunks and pets away.

Eventually the train pulled out of the station, onwards towards the best summer Harry was going to have. He was not going to the Dursley little did Dumbly know yet tho.

Eventually Harry started telling his story. They were all in ore about the return of the Dark Lord. They laughed about how Fudge responded to Dumbledore and Harry spoke about how Moody really dies, and who their teacher really was this year. They were all hoping Dumbledore would be out of there by the end of the year.

Around 4 pm the train started slowing and Harry tapped Daphne awake, who had been asleep on his shoulder. They knew people would try stop Harry going with her but Daphne father was prepared. he had sent what to do in the letter.

So came the time to go through the barrier they had bidden farewell to the others. Hen he and Daphne had come through, they saw Mrs Weasley who tried to intercept Harry. But Douglas quickly descended upon her.

"Problem madam."

"Oh no, no not at all just Dumbledore says Harry has to go back to his Aunt and Uncle for the whole summer."

"And how does Dumbdlore have that authority over a student when it is not school time?"

"He Dumbledore." She said in a tone that would make it obvious and to end the matter.

"He is just an average man." Said Douglas, Harry and Daphne smirked.

Harry could tell she was about to explode when more Weasley children arrived who sneered at Harry and Daphne who just stared coldly back at them.

"Madam you clearly have your own brood to look after stop worrying about those who you are not responsible for."

"Yeah mum don't bother with the Slytherin scum." Said Ron

"Manners Ronald!"

Harry and Daphne laughed.

"Good bye madam."

He led Harry and Daphne away.

The three strode away without another word. Harry was pushing Daphne trunk and her ca on his trolley for her.

Just then a whale of a man grabbed Harry by the arm. "COME ALONG BOY! I do not want to be seen with theses freaks."

"excuse me sir what did you just say." Douglas said in a dangerous tone.

Uncle Vernon went pale and sickly very quickly.

"I said."

He was interrupted. "I know what you said. Do not speak filth." He cut Uncle Vernon off quickly.

"No matter what or who says the boy is coming with me. You try to stop me, well let's just say they will be lucky to find you after you go missing."

Uncle Vernon went even paler. "I-is th-that a-a th-threat?" He stammered.

"Oh looks like Longbottom when he sees Snape." Harry said, Daphne laughed.

"No it's a fact."

Uncle Vernon looked very worried now.

"Oh that the cousin of yours Harry. Oi Pig boy bet a girl has never done this to you nor ever will." She pulled Harry into a long kiss and began to make out with him. Dudley looked flabbergasted.

Harry and Daphne broke apart smirking.

"Why would you kiss that freak?" Dudley blurted out.

No soon did he say then did Daphne have her wand pointed in his face.

Aunt Petunia screamed and Dudley hid behind her. Harry and Daphne laughed. People looked over in confusion.

Uncle Vernon looked livid. He sized both Aunt Petunia and Dudley hand and led them away fuming.

"Well now that dealt with shall we leave you two?" Douglas asked.

The pair nodded Douglas tapped their belonging and sent them away. Once they were out of sight of course. It was after this he aparated them both to Greengrass manor. Daphne was impressed Harry was not sick. Greengrass manor was a beautiful place of white stone. Daphne showed Harry to his room, coincidently it was next to hers. They were going to watch the Qudittch league final tomorrow and both of them where excited for it.

 **(Time Skip!)**

The holidays where in full swing it had been a week and Daphne and Harry where in the pool but around lunch time a letter arrived.

Harry looked at it and saw long loopy writing.

Dear Harry

I was shocked to see you have not returned to your Aunt and Uncle house this summer.  
I must admit I am disappointed.

Harry you do not realise that this is imperative for your safety. If you return now the damage can be fixed. I will be happy to escort you my self-tonight.

Please replay with a time to me very soon.

I am yours most sincerely

Albus P Dumbledore

Harry laughed. "Daph would you look at this."

She read it and burst out laughing.

"How he thinks he can control me."

She nodded in agreement.

Harry drew his wand "Incendio!" The letter burst into flames.

"Can't believe you did not know you could not use magic in a wizarding house." She teased.

"Well I did spend summers with Weasley's who are essentially Muggles." Smirked Harry.

"Very true." She said through her laughter.

"So Daph I got you a little present."

"Really?"

"Yep, close your eyes."

"Okay." She held out her hands.

He hand her two tickets.

She looked at them and beamed.

"Tickets for the Wired Sisters."

"Of course."

She beamed and hugged Harry tight. "Thank you Harry."

"Your welcome Daph." He kissed her on the cheek.

Just then Douglas came in and they quickly broke apart.

"Not to worry you two." He smiled. "Just need a quick word with Harry."

Harry nodded and got up. He followed Douglas to his study.

"Please sit Harry." He gestured to a seat opposite his desk. Harry nodded and sat.

"Harry as you know what side I am taking in this war this time. Rather than remaining neutral. Because this time I feel it will not be an option." Harry nodded. "I agree with the Dark Lord either way, but you know it the Slytherin thing to do, stay out of it be cunning." Harry nodded. "Lucius has informed me we are to go to a meeting with the Dark Lord tomorrow."

Harry nodded.

"Will we be bringing Daphne?"

"As we will remain at Malfoy Manor for the night of course."

Harry nodded.

"Harry a question?"

"Of course."

"If it ever came to killing to save Daphne's life would you?"

"Of course sir."

"What if that were to be your God Father Sirius Black?"

"I love Daphne more than I love Sirius heck I barely even know the man. So of course I would kill I'm for Daphne even if I knew him like a father I would still kill him."

"That's the answer I came to expect of you."

"Of course sir."

He smiled. "Well Harry I am sure you can tell Daphne, but don't keep her out to late. Oh and you two may be getting to a certain age but I would say it is better to wait. But there is nothing wrong if you two fell asleep together Harry. I think Daphne knows this but as a lady she would see it as not her pace to ask. We will be leaving tomorrow around elven in the morning."

"Of course sir I would wait tell the right age to do anything serious with Daphne. Also I will inform Daphne about tomorrow. With that he politely excused him self."

Harry walked back through the house and found Daphne in her room. He knocked on the door.

"Hey Daph can I come in?"

"Sure Harry." She called.

"Okay."

Harry walked in and went bright red. Daphne was in emerald green undergarments Harry looked away.

"Harry it's fine. Look what is the difference between this and my swimming costume."

"Um-er well. Not much." His skin slowly returning to normal.

"You see." He nodded and she giggled.

"So what do you think."

"Um well you look, very, very pretty." He gulped.

She smiled at him. "Thanks, maybe I can see you in your actual underwear sometime."  
Harry burned again.

"Hey were going out so why does it matter. As long as we don't do anything serious."

Harry smiled. "I guess that is true. I believe the furthest we should go at our age is sharing a bed but not doing anything."

"Very true Harry." She beamed. "My father must have taught you that."

Harry nodded with embarrassment. "Not a problem with me Harry I would not mind cuddling you at night."

Harry smiled at her.

She smiled back.

"Well Harry shall we get ready for tonight?"

"Sure."

"Here a present from me."

"Thanks Daph." She handed him a pair of black dragon hide boots.

"Your welcome Harry."

Harry was ready to go within an hour and had a pair of tight jeans on and an emerald green t-shit. He had also chosen to put on the boots Daphne had gotten him. Harry had to admit he quiet liked them.

When Harry went next door to meet Daphne she had on an Emerald green skirt and a white t-shit with similar boots to Harry.

"You look amazing Daphne."

She smiled widely. "You don't look bad yourself." She teased.

"Oh stop it you." He said but was laughing so it did not sound to convincing.

He offered her his hand and she took it. They flooed to the concert together, Daphne did not know this yet but Harry had booked them a VIP area. Being him had its privileges he did not know of. All in all it was a great night. Daphne was ecstatic when she met the band. She could not believe Harry had been able to do that. It was around 1 am when they got back.

"Hey Harry would you stay with me tonight?"

"Sure Daph."

She smiled. "Hold on." She snapped her fingers.

"Yes Miss Daphne what can Mibby be doings for you?"

"Please go get Harry bed clothes and wash kit. Also inform the other elfs you and the rest of them are to listen to Harry as well now."

"Of course." The elf bowed and was gone and back and again very quickly. The first crack did not go away before the elf was back.

"Anything else for Miss Daphne."

"No that will be all."

The elf bowed and with another crack it was gone.

"Will that be okay with your father Daphne. You telling the elves to do as I say?"

"Of course Harry you are like family. No scratch that you are family."

Harry teared up a bit.

"H-Harry are you okay."

"Thank you Daphne." He then drew her into a long wet kiss.

When they broke away they both beamed. Then they got ready for bed without another word.

Eventually they were both climbing into bed, and Daphne pulled Harry into a hug.

"I love you Harry will be a couple forever right?"

"Of course Daph."

"I'm glad."

"Me too Daph."

Harry could not see it but she smiled.

Very soon after this they fell asleep all most at the same time.

In the end they did not wake up tell 9:30, Daphne was still cuddling Harry tight.

"Oh Morning you." Harry smiled up at Daphne when he woke up.

She smiled back at him. "Morning."

Eventually they were ready to leave for Malfoy manor.

"So Harry are we going to Draco home for what I think it is?" She asked knowingly

Harry nodded.

Not to long after was it that they met with Douglas and Daphne and Astoria mother. Of course Astoria was there as well. It was not to long after this before Douglas informed Harry and Daphne of an amusing tale of the night previously.

It had turned out that Dumbly had shown up trying to get Harry to take him to a so called safe house. But they all knew Harry need know safe house. Douglas beat away the old fool's ramblings about the Dark Lords return. The old fool had been in the paper so much this summer. Rambling how the Dark Lord had returned and how fudge was claimed it was all lies. This in all honestly was quiet amusing. He also was trying to drag Harry into this, but Fudge and some high up Ministry official came to Harry defence saying it just the old man going senile. He had been stripped of many ranks. For one he had been ousted out of the international confederation of wizards. Another was he had been demoted from chief warlock on the wizengamot. There where talks of also taking away his order of Merlin first class. This was all too perfect he was running himself into the ground, nobody would see it coming making it all too easier for their side to win. The Greengrass family was seen as neutral as they come, neither picking a so called light or dark tell now. But that had all changed for this coming war. But the world did not need to know that. Well not yet any way. Because if the Dark Lord did get revelled before it was too early, they would probably listen to the old fool, for Harry protection. But if Harry was known to be with the head of the most neutral family there is, and dating the heiress to it. then nobody would be the wiser. They would not see it as a threat to have harry there, in fact it would be the most possibly safe place for him.

He had left Harry a letter saying Sirius had invited Harry to come spend the rest of the summer with him, and Daphne was more than welcome to come. This was all well and good with Douglas but they would have to get the Dark Lords approval. Because if Harry went there he would more than likely be there for the rest of the summer.

So came their arrival at Malfoy manor that late morning. Lucius and Narcissa was there to greet them the meeting was not due to start tell 8 that evening. So tell that time they met with Draco, Pansy was also there for the day.

Harry had actually grown into an average size for his age over the weeks just gone. Also his wild hair had finally been tamed on a regular basis. But the biggest change was to come now, Daphne was[jh1] now going to help Harry in another way.

She had sat Harry down with his glasses off, Draco and Pansy in the room and she raised her wand. When it was done, she had perfectly corrected Harry vison for him.

"Thanks Daphne." He kissed her.

"Think nothing of it Harry." She beamed at him.

Without a second thought Harry snapped his glasses, and threw them into the bin.

After this the four friends decided to go to Diagon Alley and be back there that evening. Harry would be the only one in the meeting because Harry had already joined the Dark Lord. The others would have their time to join.

They whiled away their time in the main alley tell they finally strolled down Knockturn Alley. This time instead of being nervous like his second year Harry felt right at home down here, in the darkness and the shadows.

"Hey Harry look at this." Draco called.

"What is it?" He called back.

"Let's just say it will make the current weight you Uncle and Cousin look underweight." He said Uncle and Cousin with utter distaste.

Harry had found out from Daphne that all the Pureblood families where related somehow. But how it was so thin relationships did not matter. As long as it was not direct blood or from direct cousins.  
This is why blood is important too Pureblood families. All though Harry was not Pureblood there was a way to change that. In time they planned to do that. It was dark magic but what did they care. Daphne or her family did not care about Harry blood status, to be perfectly honest.

"So what this little potion does is it will cause the people who have ingested it, to keep bloating tell they burst everywhere. Quite painful really but it is what filthy Muggles deserve." Harry and the two girls nodded in agreement.

"To bad I did not make his Sister exploded when I made her inflate. Now that was quiet amusing now I think of it." The other three laughed at Harry statement.

After this they decided to head back to Malfoy manor as it was nearly seven in the evening.

So came the meeting that evening, and Harry entered the room with Lucius and Douglas dead on 8.

"Ah Harry, Lucius and Douglas right on time do sit. Harry you here on my left, Douglas next to Harry. You Lucius on my right." He was sitting at the head of a long table.

The three took their seats without a word.

"Ah Harry how times change I use to want you dead but now I see you becoming one of my most useful followers."

"Thank you my Lord."

Voldermort actually smiled.

"Now Harry I will not have you here long. I would like to discuss a few matters with you. The first keep an eye on Severus, I do not truly trust him. Well not yet. The other being if you can get into the Order of the Phoenix headquarters, I will want you to go. The final one being if questioned about Dumbdlore or me, you will take a neutral stance but declare you believe me as not being back. Also that you think Dumbledore might have gotten a bit too old for his job. Do you understand?"

"Of course my lord."

"Good Harry you may leave. Please report everything to Douglas I will see you at Christmas have a good term. Also congratulation on moving to the right house."

"My Lord if I may ask a request?"

"Go on." He said in a slightly dangerous tone.

"I have been invited to Blacks home, for the summer. No doubt to protect me. But I may be abel to get information. Also Daphne has been invited. So if I am required you will not be abel to reach me, so would it be in your wishes for me to go."

Voldermort smiled in delight. "Oh very good. Yes very good Harry you and young miss Greengrass may go. That is if it is within her father's approval."

"It is perfectly fine with me my lord."

"Very good Harry. You may leave."

"Of course my Lord and thank you." Harry left without another word.

Harry made his way back to Daphne and the others before other Death Eaters arrived.

"Hey guys."

He came in and Greg and Vincent had arrived whilst Harry had been away.

"Harry how about chess?" Draco asked.

"Sure." Harry replied.

Whilst they were playing Harry told Daphne what was happening and was wondering if she wanted to come. To Harry pleasure she would love to come.

So came a week later when Harry was to go to Sirius house with Daphne. They ended up sending a young witch with bubble gum pink hair. It turned out she was an Auror.

"Pleasure to meet you Harry." She beamed at him. "And you young miss." All most forgetting Daphne.

"Daphne." She replied to the woman without being questioned.

They were on the boundaries of the Greengrass estate. Where they had arranged to meet the woman and she had produced a portkey.

They arrived in a rundown street in Muggle London. She handed Harry a piece of parchment. Which she instructed the pair to read and memorise.

The Head Quarters of the Order of the Phoenix, can be found at number 4 Grimmauld Place London.

It was in the long loopy writing of which Harry knew to be Albus Dumbledore's. Harry smirked to himself as Daphne read it over her shoulder. She knew what it meant as well. As Douglas had passed Harry a message he may confided in Slytherin's who parents where loyal to the Dark Lord.

He handed it back to Tonks who set it on fire with her wand.

Not to long after getting in doors and shutting the door, did Harry realise what kind of place they were in. How Ironic for Dumbledore to have his base in a place that would seem to belong to the darkest of Wizards.

Then there was a crash

"MUDBLOODS AND FILTH DIRTYING UP MY HOUSE!"

Moth eaten curtains had flown open to revel a portrait of an old fat woman, bellowing at the top of her lungs.

"TONKS FOR GOODNESS SAKE!"

"I'm sorry Molly."

Harry and Daphne groaned that means all the Weasels where here at the sight of the woman.

The screaming had awoken other portraits who began screaming as well, making the noise to unbearable.

Mother Weasel who had been struggling to silence the woman, had given up. She was now attempting to silence the other portraits by stunning them.

"SHUT UP YOU HORABLE OLD HAG!"

"YOU!" She screamed. "BEGONE FROM THS PLACE! DIRT, VERMIN, SHAME OF MY FLESH!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Sirius manged to stun her and pull the curtains to.

"Hello Harry I see you have met my mother."

"Your mother?"

"Yes as this is my house and her portraits in it. It is unfortunate but she is my mother."

He noticed Daphne.

"Oh hello young lady pleasure to see you again."

"Hello sir."

"Please do not call me that, makes me feel old."

Harry laughed.

"Call me Sirius."

Daphne nodded.

"Harry dear." Miss Weasley went to hug Harry but he backed away. She looked taken aback but said nothing of it. She saw Daphne and pursed her lips at her.

It was a good thing Harry could keep a mask like Daphne and the others taught him, otherwise he would look murderous right now.

"Molly perhaps you should return to the meeting."

She did not speak for a second. "O-of course Sirius." Then she bustled off.

"Right you two I know you and the Weasley children and Hermione don't see eye to eye." Harry went to say something. "But please try get along. Molly will try make you clean, but just say no. Harry you had enough of that in your upbringing. I think you to should enjoy your summer together if you catch my drift." He winked.

"Sirius!" Harry raised his voice.

"Shh keep it down." He pleaded.

Luckily portraits did not wake up.

"Okay you two I don't care if you share a room. Just don't do anything adult. Plenty of time for that when your older."

Harry and Daphne just nodded.

"Good now Molly will kill me but Harry you are my responsibility and Daphne would your father care?"

"No me and Harry shared a room for the past week."

"Oh did you now." He said in a sly voice.

"Shh you." They both said at the same time.

Sirius chuckled. "Perfect match you to are." Harry and Daphne just ignored him.

"Right your room eight floors up, third door you will come to. Next to the Library I have forbid Hermione from going in there as certain books will get destroyed if she sees them or Molly does. I have dealt with that room myself. But you know studying both sides can be imperative."

Harry and Daphne said nothing.

"I will come get you for dinner, when the meeting is over. Oh just to make it clear you two can go in the library."

The two nodded and Sirius went back to the meeting. Harry did not want to go to it, well he would have to get information of the Dark Lord, but he knew there would be no way they would allow him in.

So came the long slog up the stairs they left their trunks down stairs.

Their came a lot of noise from a room.

"Ugh I can't believe Potter and his slut are coming here."

"I know Ronald but still we have to get along with them. Well at least tell we get back to Hogwarts."

"Good because then I can pay him back for last year. The dirty traitor!"

Harry thought he heard a snigger come from within the room.

Harry and Daphne could of burst in there and dealt with them. But in all honesty they had just become tedious. So they continued upstairs tell they reached their room.

"Here we are Daph."

"Yeah much quieter up here."

Harry nodded in agreement with her.

Just then and elf creeped into the room.

"Why hello?" Daphne said to the elf.

"Uck to more brats dirtying up my mistress' house, like the Mudblood and Blood Traitors!"

"I would watch who you call that elf, I am a proud Pureblood of the Greengrass family. Also this here is the Godson and heir to the black estate Harry Potter also my boyfriend." She said the last word very proudly."

"Ah I am terribly sorry young Miss and future Master. I am sorry for the insult Creature meant no offence by it none at all."

"That is quiet all right, just hold ones tongue in future. Tell you know of who someone is. Because we are not all like the filth down below."

"Of course young Miss. Creature will do better in future and is pleased to see future Master is a proper wizard and know how to comport himself in the proper manner."

The pair side nothing to this. "Creature?"

"How may Creature be of service young Master?"

"Would you get mine and Daphne trunks from down stairs."

"Of course young Master." Without another word he was gone and back with cracks that merged together.

"Will that be all young Master?"

"Yes Creature."

"Very well young Master. If you be needing Creature again just call Creature's name."

"I will be sure to do that Creature." The elf beamed. But without another word be bowed himself out of the room.

The room they were in was draped in Slytherin hangings and was a beautiful emerald green and black everywhere. But the two colours complemented each other well. The bed was a large and luxurious king size of black wood and was a four poster. With emerald green silk bedding. The room seemed like it had been recently cleaned and done up, but seemed old at the same time. But the pair quiet liked it.

Harry and Daphne decided to just relax for a bit laying down, and chatting. They had gotten through all their homework and first few days of the summer. So they could enjoy them self's, an not have to worry about it at the last minute. Like the average Gryfindork.

 **(Time skip!)**

Dinner that night was a very awkward and near silent affair. When she tried to ask Harry and Daphne to help with the cleaning. Or well tried to force. Harry quickly beat her down. With Sirius to back him up, saying Harry did not agree to come here to help clean. This caused an uproar down the end of the table with the Weasels and Granger. It appeared the pompous Weasel was not there. But they knew why. He had an argument with the father Weasel. About the young ones promotion to Junior Assistant to the Minister. His father seemed to think it was just to get him to spy on the rest of them.

When the two had finished eating they quickly excused them self's, and headed up stirs. The second they shut the door a tidal wave of noise broke out. Wakening the portrait of Sirius mother. Harry and Daphne rushed up. As other portraits started to wake. They heard someone coming up to silence them all.

When they got to their room they burst out laughing.

"Wow that was fun Daph." Harry manged to say through his laughter.

"And the way she got pissed off about us sharing a room and refusing to help."

"I know." Harry laughed.

Harry went over to the door and locked it.

"Don't want her coming in now do we?"

She smirked no we don't.

After this they got ready for bed and the silence died away eventually. Harry extinguished the lamps with a wave of his wand and they got into bed.

 **(Time skip!)**

So the summer passed Harry and Daphne keeping to them self's on times when there were no meals. Once or twice they went out ignoring the screams of Mrs Weasley but as Sirius said it not her place to say or stop them.

So came the day there book lists arrived, but there was a note about prefects. On how the new fifth year prefects would be announced on the first morning of term.

So came Harry saying his good byes to Sirius he refused to go with there way of going to the station. He immediately left the house with Daphne to more screaming from Mrs Weasley and from Granger and the Weasel horde.

So the pair had arrived at Kings Cross just as Tracy was arriving as well.

The two best friends embraced Tracy also hugged Harry. After this the three friends went to find a compartment. They got one near the front of the train, in a sense just one carriage off the prefect ones. So came talk from the three of how the summers had been. Also on how Dumbledore had been embarrassing himself the whole summer.

Eventually everyone began to arrive, and they all began chatting and talking about the Dark Lord. Obviously after making it impossible for people to listen into their compartment. They had eventually started to arrive at Hogwarts and they all got into their school robes. They were all comfortable with each other, and where not embarrassed.

So came the trip up to the castle in the carriages, and tonight would be the night everything would change. Harry saw no point in sitting at the Gryffindor table, yes it was the start of term, but the thing was he may not even be welcome there nor would he want to be welcome there. He hated them and the feeling was mutual. So came the sorting and Harry got nods from the Slytherin table, the ones with parents who were supporters of the Dark Lord and that was most of Slytherin due to most of Douglas neutral allies coming over to the Dark Lords side. There was the odd light sided Slytherin parent but this time most of them came over to the right side.

When the Sorting was over Harry heard someone yell "Oh Hurry up!"

He wondered who that was. But come on do you really need to guess.

Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, now before my normal announcements and we start the feast. We will be doing something a first time in the History of Hogwarts. Everyone in the Fourth year and above will be resorted. This may become a yearly tradition we shall see how it goes. Of course from next year this will be just the Fourth years. But as I said we will see what changes from this resorting. Now let us start with those who was sorted all them years ago the Seventh years. And so it began. Harry heard all the moaning from many students, certain Gryffindor started at Harry knowing what this meant. Especially the Quidditch team, and Harry loved it. Not many got resorted no Slytherin left they gained a few new ones from the Sixth and Seventh years. Hufflepuff lost many. Most of them going to Slytherin surprisingly. More surprisingly Cedric Digorey. Their other new members came from Ravenclaw one of them being Cho Chang. All Gryffindor went back there of course. Not many joined them tho.

So came the time for the Fifth years to be resorted no one moved from their year, well that was tell the Hat touched Harry head.

"Ah Mister Potter." A voice whispered in his ear.

"If I told you once I have told you a thousand times Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness, did I not. Last year proves that. I did not say you had to be one. But you are the perfect fit for Slytherin. Even ignoring the part of you, that is not you." Harry had no clue what this meant but ignored it.

"So as I said Mister Potter you are meant to be here are you not?"

"Yes I am meant to be a Slytherin I apologies for my ignorance."

The hat chuckled in his ear. "That is quiet all right Mister Potter. You will be in the right place now, and good luck. SLYTHERIN!"

Cheering erupted from the Slytherin table. Harry was now in the place where he belonged. He heard some cheering from the Gryffindor. No doubtable glad to be rid of him. Some looked worried tho. They had lost their Hero who won everything for them.

Harry sat back at the Slytherin table and Daphne flung her arms around him, and kissed him on the cheek. Nobody else from their year got resorted.

From the fourth years no one got resorted tell Ginny Weasley sat on the stool, the last to be resorted.

She was on the stool for a few minutes looking nervous.

Then the Hat finally had made it decision "SLYTHERIN!"

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed please review.**


	8. First day surpises and dealings

**A/N: Sorry been so long since I updated been really busy. But hey I am back now! Sorry for bad grammar. I think I need a new beta. As my last one has seemed to despair. If you think you can help me, please PM me.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights to respectful owners.**

Silence filled the hall it seemed to go on for an eternity. You could see the poor girl shaking in fear. Muttering eventually broke out. There was a combination of disgust and puzzlement etched on nearly the whole tables faces. Then suddenly a yell broke out

"TRAITOR!" Of course it was Ronald who yelled it. The girl shook more and more, as more Gryffindor's started to yell. The noise reached its peak when the whole house was yelling. Dumbledore tried to stop this on multiple attempts, well more like constant. But he was unsuccessful.

Finally taking pity on the pathetic girl, Astoria strode proudly up to the stool took her hand and led the girl over to her new table. She looked like she was about to cry tell Astoria muttered something to her. With this she suddenly stiffened up. Moments after this she was sat next to Astoria.

Unwanted or not she was still a Slytherin now and they put up a united front. So for the sake of the reputation of Slytherin house the girl would need protection.

The noise did eventually stop and Dumbdlore began to speak. "Ah well yes quiet a number of you have changed haven't you. For better or worse these changes are final. I would hope that now the initial shock is over you will not let this come between friendships that have been forged over the years. This was when his gaze lingered over Slytherin and Gryffindor for a fraction longer then the other two tables. On too other business this year we have to changes in staffing. The first being Proffesor Grubbly-Plank. She will be taking Care of Magical Creatures classes, while Proffesor Hagrid is on temporary leave." Polite applause followed. The other let us welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Delores Umbridge." Just as when people were about to clap a noise occurred.

"Hem hem." Dumbdlore looked around.

It was hard to tell but the short witch had stood up. Many students looked scandalized at this women's boldness to dare interrupt Dumbledore. Harry found the looks on their faces amusing hard to believe and slightly disgusted he use to be like that. He has the fight the urge to laugh.

"If I may Proffesor Dumbledore."

He nodded politely and went to sit back down. At this point Umbridge began to speak.

"Well I must say I am excited to be back at Hogwarts after all these years." A few students snickered. She ignored it. "As much has changed, much has also stayed the same. But sometimes progress for the sake of progress muss be discouraged and things kept as how they are. The ability you have will come to nothing if you do not perfect what you already can do, before advancing further. This is also how the Ministry of Magic sees it as well. They see your education as the number one priority at the current date. The Progress we saw tonight was a good progress but we should see less of this progress. To keep this noble school at the stands, your parents have come to expect over the years. I must say I am disappointed at the treatment from some houses towards some of their ex members. That is why I am docking one hundred points from Gryffindor for their out bursts." This led to an uproar from there table but she continued talking. "Also you the Ginger haired loud mouth." She pointed a short finger at the Weasel. "You will be seeing me for detention for the next seven nights starting tomorrow." This led to more yelling. "Oh we can't have this fifty more points from Gryffindor." This made them get the message and shut them all up even Ronald. She flashed a quick smile at the Slytherin table directed at Ginny. Who smiled weakly back. There where indeed one hundred and fifty black rubies in the Gryffndor hour glass. "I would like to award fifty points to Slytherin for the warm and opening welcoming of your new members." Every Slytherin kept the face neutral but this was nothing new. There were no angry out bursts at this tho. Maybe someone had put a silencing charm on Ronald. Harry snickered at this thought. He whispered it to Daphne who also Snickered. "I do hope I can be very, very good friends with all of you." She sat back down at this statement, and giggled slightly. She had said the whole conversation in a very girly voice. At her sitting down most of the hall applauded but it was very brief. Except at the Slytherin table. After this Dumbdlore stood back up.

"Well now all that's all out of the way, let the feast begin." Food appeared at these words, and the students began serving themselves.

"So anyone know about the Oaf?" Questioned Pansy as the group of them had been eating.

"Oh yes I do." Draco said.

"Do go on." Said Theo.

"Well my Father has told me he and that Madam Maxim have gone to visit Giants. But the Dark Lord has sent are side to them as well. It is obvious they will join our side again."

The group of them nodded in agreement.

"Oh also it will be that, the old fool will not be here by the end of the year. Unbridged is in fact a spy for Fudge. She here because the Fool could not find a teacher himself. So they made an educational decree, so in the case the head master cannot find a candidate the ministry may choose one them self. It is all in the grand plan to get her to become head mistress and make this school how it should be." Draco said.

Everyone looked excited at this talk, about how they may be rid of the old fool soon.

As they had been talking and eating the deserts appeared. They ate their way through theses discussing the coming you. To Harry surprise they all thought Snape would choose Harry as a prefect or at least the old fool will. In time the deserts to disappeared.

After this Dumbledore stood again.

"Now a few start of term notices before you go to bed. Quidditch trial will take place in the second week of term. The forest on the edge of the grounds are out of bounds to all students. As well as the village of Hogsmead to those bellow third year and without permission. Mister Flitch are caretaker, has asked me to remind you magic is banned in the corridors in between lessons. Also the list of forbidden items has been expanded to include, Screaming yo-yos, Fanged frisbees and Ever Bashing boomerangs. The full list that includes over two hundred and fifty items, can be viewed on his office door. Now you have classes tomorrow and need to be fully rested, now off to bed." Dumbledore sat back down and began to spoke to McGonagall.

"Come on Harry." Daphne tugged on his arm.

Harry got up and took her hand.

They wound their way down to the depths of the castle, when they eventually reached the stone archway. Harry had not been here since second year.

"Unity." Draco said to the wall and it slid aside splitting in two going left and right.

Surprisingly Snape was standing by the fire with his back to them.

"Welcome to another year at Slytherin house. To our new additions welcome. You are no longer your old house you are now Slytherin and will defend it like the rest. Any disagreements are settled within these walls. To our new first years welcome the same rules apply to you. Now I have already dealt with changing your spare robes but the ones you have on currently will need to be changed to the correct appearance. A new tie and scarf will be by your trunks. So that brings me to my next point take your tie off and come forward in order of descending age." They were instructed to burn their old tie in the fires, Snape presented them with their old scarfs as well. As every student came forward he also changed the colour of their robes with a wave of his wand. Every time something was burned it was met with cheering. When Harry came forward Snape smiled at him. "Welcome home."

"Thank you sir." Harry burned his old scarf and tie without a second thought pleasuring it going up in flames. He got the loudest cheer yet.

Harry returned to his spot next to Daphne.

Ginny did the same and got a polite cheer. There had to be a reason she was put it here and not back with the rabble.

After she went back Snape spoke. "The burning of the passed symbolising you cutting your allegiance and all ties to your previous house. You are Slytherin now and will only be loyal to Slytherin. You are advised to try keep friendships within the house. You may find tomorrow old friends may want nothing to do with you. Just because of your colours. Well think nothing of it. Only Slytherin's can truly understand another Slytherin, that is why we keep to our own most of the time." He looked over at Harry and his friends. then went on.

"Now you may have heard we are the house of dark wizards, well this is a lie. Merlin himself was a Slytherin. Yes you heard me correctly. Slytherin's are cunning, resourceful and play by our own rules. That is who we are, and that is who you are. Not some dark wizard. Now your beds await you off you go. Through that door and down the steps. First years your rooms are the ones other students do not go into. I am a strict man, and do not tolerate foolishness. Displease me and you will suffer. But that being said I will never punish one of you, unless my hands are tied. That is directed at you all. Not just our new first years. If you need help ask and older student or a prefect. But my door is all ways open. Now dismissed." With that Snape left.

Harry followed the others as they all began to leave the common room for the night.  
Harry followed the others to the bottom of a flight of stairs to a circular room. There were eight doors. One leading back the way they came. But the other 7 had plaques on them Harry followed the others through the one marked sixth years. Through this there were more doors. But also like a communal area. With two sofas and a couple of arm chairs and a smaller fire place then the ones in the common room. The one Snape was by was gigantic. There was also aids for studying like tables and there was a book case. Draco explained to Harry two of the doors where baths rooms and every room had a toilet and sink attached off it as well tho. But on one wall it was just glass. It looked out under the lake like in the common room. Other than that there were four other doors the girls filtered out biding the guys good night. Daphne gave Harry a kiss and left.

"So who bunking with Harry." Blaise teased.

All the guys laughed.

"So Greg, Vince and Theo sorry guess you get these two." You guys take that one and Me, Harry and Blaise will take the other one."

"Well Theo snores as loud if not louder than them so I think it is fair." Blaise said. Everyone laughed but Theo. But he did not look mad.

With that the guys bid each other good night and went there ways to their rooms.

The rooms where splendid. The flour poster beds where made of a fine black wood with emerald green silk hangings. With matching bed spreads. The floor was carpeted unlike the Gryffindor dormitory. There was also a heater in the middle of the room. Like every room Harry had been in so far this room also had a window that looked out, onto the lake. The walls had been hung with fine black silk with Slytherin banners. But the room was well lit, by hanging balls that where filled with light. Harry trunk was by a bed near the window, and they were arranged in a triangle like formation around the heater. Only one bed was not by the window. Which was Blaise's bed. But he did not seem to mind.

"Well looks like Severus intend to have you in here Harry." Draco said.

Harry nodded in agreement. After this the guys broke out into idle chatter. As they unpacked there belonging, and sliding their empty trunks under their beds. Harry went to brush his teeth and after got into his new Emerald green pyjamas. They were made of a very high quality material. A present Pansy had sent him for his birthday. Daphne had gotten Harry some other clothes and a few interesting books that had to be kept well hidden. From a certain redheaded Banshee.

Harry got into bed soon after this Blaise and Draco did. Draco showed Harry how to operate the lights, well the spell to use. He explained the lamp on the bed side table worked in the same way. When the lights went out the room went into total darkness. The lake looked eerie but beautiful a greenish look to it but this did not penetrate the darkness. Harry shut his hangings around him, and for the first time for a while at Hogwarts did not need to seal them by magic. Harry was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Harry felt tho as he was laying down to sleep, he was finally where he belonged.

That night Harry had a visitor to his dreams.

"Ah Harry glad you could join me."

"My Lord?"

"Yes it is I. You may be confused why I am here."

"You could say that my lord. But I am honoured."

Voldermort smiled. "It is simple really. The night I failed to kill you it formed a connection. I feel a piece of my soul may have latched itself to you. Making you a Horxrcuxes. Normally I would not tell a follower of my means to conquer death, but as you are a means for me the live eternally I deem it prudent. I will soon proceed to tell my inner circle of this fact. What you are a part of. Then go on to tell further followers. If I proceed to be more open with my certain followers, I will achieve a better chance at victory. I do know of you destroying my diary." Harry flinched. "But know this as you were not on my side at this point nor knew what it was I will not punish you. But Lucius has already been dealt with. He still alive just a bit of pain, to atone for a mistake."

"Thank you my Lord"

Voldermort just nodded.

"I do have a job for you. I require you to go to the room of requirement of Hogwarts, to collect one of my Horxrcuxes. It is the Diadem of Ravenclaw." Harry was in shock at the feets Voldermort had managed to find. That was something that had alluded generations of Ravenclaw's. To enter this room go to that tapestry of the foolish man, of teaching trolls ballet. Then you walk past the wall back and forth three times. Thinking of you need to find where something is hidden. Keep thinking it nd the room will appear. After you could of course use this room for your own use at school. Please bring it to me at Christmas."

"Of course my Lord, I consider this a high honour."

Voldermort merely nodded, then said. "Good, very good. Now about my Horxrcuxes please keep this to yourself tell the new year. Then you may discuss with the children of the trusted."

"Of course my lord."

"Very good, now back to your rest." And without another word Voldermort had gone.

For the rest of the night Harry slept a dreamless sleep. The next morning he awoke around the time he normally did.

"Morning Harry." Draco said as he opened his hangings.

"Oh morning Draco."

"Good sleep Harry?"

"Yeah and you?"

"Of course."

"You going to go for a shower Harry?"

"In a bit you go first."

"Already been, but once you have had yours we need to discuss something."

Harry nodded. "Guess I will go for a shower then." Harry grabbed a towel and his wash kit. He also grabbed his uniform for the day."

The showers where rather nice that released soap and hair care potions if the use wished. As Harry got ready for the day, he groomed his hair to tame the messy look of it. Harry was glad he no longer needed glasses. Over the summer just gone he had grown rather handsome. He came out for the shower room ready for the day when he ran into Daphne.

"Harry!" She exclaimed and pulled him into a hug.

"Morning Daph." Harry smiled as she hugged him.

"You look very handsome in green and black you know Harry."

Harry failed to hide his blushing at this. "T-thanks Daph."

She giggled. "Oh your so cute." She teased.

Harry just smiled and pecked her on the cheek.

"Want to put your wash stuff and night cloves, back in your room then we can go up to breakfast?"

"Sure." He put his stuff back in his room at this point Blaise was just waking up.

"Moring guys." He greeted them.

"Moring." They both said.

"Well I am going to breakfast guys you coming Draco?"

"Nah I am going to wait for the others. Bet your going up with Daphne."

"How did you know." Harry joked.

"Intuition."

Harry laughed.

"I would ask you Blaise but you're not really dressed for it."

Draco and Blaise laughed at this.

"See you guys later then."

"See you later Harry." They both said.

Harry left the room and Daphne was waiting for him still.

They headed out of the Fifth year area and up to the main common area. The two being arm in arm.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I am really Happy you're a true Slytherin now."

"Me to Daph, me to."

She beamed. "Well it means you are safe with us."

"Huh?"

"Well not that you cannot defend yourself. But if loads of the Gryfindorks ganged up you may have gotten hurt."

"Yeah Daph I guess." She smiled at this.

They eventually reached the great hall what was mostly empty.

They sat down and began to serve themselves breakfast.

"So Harry to Weaslet." Daphne said half way through their meal.

"What about it." Harry said.

She snigged. "I guess she will need dealing with."

"Yeah I guess."

"Any ideas Harry?"

"I have a few." He smiled darkly.

"Oh do share dear." She said with a dark expression on her own face.

"Well let just say if she does not change there are ways."

"Oh brilliant." She smiled.

"Or we could do this." He whispered one word in her ear.

"Oh Harry you're so dark."

"Thanks Daph."

"Why don't we just do it anyway?" She enquired.

"Well because there is a phase two to that plan." He whispered something else in her ear.

"Oh now that the Slytherin in you I love." She pulled him into a hug.

After breakfast and everyone had arrived, Snape arrived to hand out the years' time table.

"Morning Fifth years here are your time tables for the year." Snape handed them to Pansy and they got passed around.

 **Slytherin fifth year time table, 1995-1996.**

 **Harry J Potter**

 **Monday.**

09:00 - 10:00: Charms  
10:00 – 11:00: Charms  
11:00 – 11:30: Break  
11:30 - 12:30: Potions (Slytherin/Gryffindor)  
12:30 - 13:30: Lunch  
13:30 - 14:30: Ancient Runes (All houses)  
14:30 - 15:30: Transfiguration

 **Tuesday.  
**  
09:00 - 10:00: Herbology (Slytherin/Ravenclaw)  
10:00 – 11:00: Herbology (Slytherin/Ravenclaw)  
11:30 - 12:00: Break  
11:30 - 12:30: History of Magic (Slytherin/Hufflepuff)  
12:30 - 13:30: Lunch  
13:30 - 14:30: Care of Magical Creatures (Slytherin/Gryffindor)  
14:30 - 15:30: Defence Against the Dark Arts

 **Wednesday.**

09:00 - 10:00: Ancient Runes (All house)  
10:00 – 11:00: Herbology (Slytherin/Ravenclaw)  
11:30 - 12:00: Break  
11:30 - 12:30: Aritmancy (All houses)  
12:30 - 13:30: Lunch  
13:30 - 14:30: Transfiguration  
14:30 - 15:30: Defence Against the Dark Arts

 **Thursday.**

09:00 - 10:00: Defence Against the Dark Arts  
10:00 – 11:00: Aritmancy (All houses)  
11:30 - 12:00: Break  
11:30 - 12:30: History of Magic (Slytherin/Hufflepuff)  
12:30 - 13:30: Lunch  
13:30 - 14:30: Potions (Slytherin/Gryffindor)  
14:30 - 15:30: Potions (Slytherin/Gryffindor)  
 **  
Friday.**

09:00 - 10:00: Charms  
10:00 – 11:00: Care of Magical Creatures (Slytherin/Gryffindor)  
11:30 - 12:00: Break  
11:30 - 12:30: History of Magic (Slytherin/Hufflepuff)  
12:30 - 13:30: Lunch  
13:30 - 14:30: Astronomy (Night viewing once per month. Night viewing will be shared between all houses)  
14:30 - 15:30: Transfiguration  
 **  
**  
"Potter, Greengrass please stay behind, the rest of you go collect your things for the day."

They nodded and went off. When the others where gone Snape gestured for them to follow.  
They got up and followed him. Snape did not speak tell they got to his office. He led them in.

"Please sit." He gestured for them to sit, which they did.

"Now you two I have called you both here as I have selected the two of you for something. I have selected the pair of you two be the new Prefects this year.

"B-But Sir I have not even been in Slytherin for a whole day yet." **  
**  
"It is not about length but about you whole time in this school, as a whole."

Harry was shocked to be honest, as Snape slid to badges over. They were green with a silver P on them, with a silver boarder.

"Thank you sir." They both said thank you at pretty much the same time.

Snape just smiled and nodded.

"The pair of you will attend a prefects meeting tonight, on the second floor. The room should be easy enough to find. They will go onto talk about your responsibilities then. But it the first door on the left on the east side of the castle. The Prefects bathroom is on the He explained to them where the Prefects bathroom is located at the fifth door to the left of the statue of Boris the Bewildered. The password is lavender daisy. Oh and too get into the Prefects meeting room the password is responsibility. Now I believe the two of you have classes to be getting ready for."

"Yes sir." They both said, and let with a polite nodded.

"Oh and Potter due to Draco expressing an interest in becoming a Chaser I do hope you consider trying out for house Seeker."

"Of course sir." Harry said.

Snape smiled and Harry and Daphne left. To only meet Cedric outside Snape's office door. Harry nodded politely and he and Daphne headed back to the common room.

"Daph is this going to be awkward because I am sure it should have been Draco."

"Nah you know him and you two became like brothers over last year, so I know he won't care. Best friends don't get jealous of each other."

"Very true Daph, very true." Harry smiled at her.

They soon arrived back at the common room and back to the fifth year area.

"There told you they would be back soon." Pansy said.

"What's up?" Daphne asked.

"Blaise here is worried that we were going to be late if we waited for you."

The group laughed.

"Oh shut up." Blaise said, he was not that convincing as he was smiling.

"So what did Snape want you two for?" Draco asked.

"Oh well he wanted to make me and Harry Prefects." Daphne said.

The others offered their congratulations two the pair.

"Well don't you think we should be getting to class?" Draco asked.

"Yeah I think so." Theo said.

They all started to file out and head up to class. Harry stayed behind so he could walk with Draco and get his bag.

"Here Harry." Draco said and handed him his bag.

"Thanks Draco."

"No problem Harry, hope you did not mind me going through your belongings."

"Of course not mate."

Draco nodded. Daphne had just got her bag off Pansy and the two had left. Harry and Draco left them self and headed to class.

"Congratulations mate." Draco said.

"Thanks, honestly I thought it would have been you."

"I don't mind Harry your my best mate, and I don't get jealous like certain people."

Harry smiled. "Funny Daphne said the same thing about you." Draco laughed at this.

"Well what she said was friends don't get jealous of each other."

"Well it true Harry, they do not."

"Yeah." Harry smiled. By this point the two made it out of the common room, and had caught up with everyone.

They all arrived at Charms together and Harry went to sit with Draco.

Professor Flitwick stared the lesson by lecturing them on the importance of their upcoming OWLs.

"Well that was boring!" Moaned Blaise as they left lass an hour later

Everyone else just smirked.

During break, they discussed how they thought, Snape would torture the Gryfindorks today.

The bell rung and they all headed off to class.

They were all milling around the dungeons, as normal the Gryfindorks had not arrived yet.

Eventually they did arrive glaring with disgust at the Slytherin's.

They noticed a shiny prefect badge on Weasley and on Granger.

"Well its clear they scrape the bottom of the barrel when they make Weasley and a Mudblood a prefect" Pansy taunted.

The Slytherin's all laughed.

Weasley burned with anger, and Granger burned with embarrassment.

But before either could say or do anything the dungeon door banged open, and Snape beckoned them all in.

Harry sat with Daphne and they began getting their equipment out.

"Settle down." Snape said coldly, like there was any real need. The Slytherin respected him, and the Gryfindorks where so afraid of him, his mere presence was enough to ensure silence. So much for Gryffindor being the house of the brave.

"Before we start I think its important that I remind you, that next June you will be sitting a very important examination. Where you will demonstrate all you have or have not learned, about the subtle art of potion making. Moronic a some of you are. I at least expect all of you to achieve an acceptable, or suffer my displeasure." His eyes lingered in Longbottom who shook with fear. "After this year of course many of you will cease studying with me. I take only the best into my NEWT potions class" This time his gaze lingered on Harry and Daphne. "So some of us will be saying goodbye." His gaze met Weasley and Longbottom. "But we have a year tell that happy day of farewell. Today we will be mixing a potion that normally comes up at ordinary wizarding level, the draft of peace. A potion to calm anxiety and sooth agitation. Be warned If you are to heavy handed with the ingredients, you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep. The ingredients and method are on the blackboard." He flicked his waned and they appeared there. "You will find everything you need." He flicked his wand again. "In the store cupboard." The door to the store room banged open. "You have and hour and a half start."

When there was fifteen minutes reaming Snape spoke. "A light saver vaper should now be rising from you your potion." Harry looked up and saw Weasley sweating with panic. His potion seemed to be issuing green sparks.

"Weasley what is this supposed to be" Snape said with a vindictive smirk on his face. The Slytherin's looked around to see Weasley turn red like a fire Burning with embarrassment an anger.

"The Draft of peace sir." He said the last word with as much spite as possible.

"Tell me Weasley can you read?" Snape asked. What caused Pansy to laugh cruelly.

"Yes." He spat.

"Read the third line of the instructions aloud for me."

"Add powered moonstone and stir three times counter clockwise. Allow to s simmer for seven minutes. then add two drops of syrup of helibore." He blotched in embracement

"Did you do everything on the third line of the instructions Weasley?"

"No." He muttered.

"I beg your pardon?" Snape taunted.

"No sir I forgot the helibore, and to stir."

"I know you did Weasley, which means this potion is absolutely useless. Evanesco." Leaving Weasley standing stupidly next to an empty cauldron.

"Oh and Weasley go for your wand or thinking of going for your wand to attack me again, and you will be most sorry." The Dungeon rang with the laughter of the Slytherin's. Weasley went to argue, but Granger kicked him under the desk. Snape strode to the front of the room.

"Those of you who have manged to completed the task, thill a flask, mark it clearly with your name, and bring it to my desk for testing. Then clear away."

When the bell rang Harry left the Dungeons for lunch with his fellow Slytherin's.

When they Sat down Harry over heard two boys from the fourth year talking.

"Can you believe the Weasley girl." A boy called Liam Harper complained in disgust.  
"I know Liam I can't believe she embarrassed the whole house like that" Another boy who was called Samuel Moon.

"If you two don't mind me butting in, what did the little Weaslet do?"

The pair smirked at the name Weaslet

"Oh just crying gain, because she received a howler from her mother. Oh, hanging with some Mudblood, talking to Gryffindor's, who in turn gave her the cold shoulder." Liam said and the two were smirking at the treatment of her, from her old house

"Um wat else. Oh ant standing up for your fellow Slytherin Our number one unspoken rule! when her brother called her and the rest of us a bunch of slimy snakes then proceeded in attempt to attack us." Samuel said

"Right I will deal with the Weaslet personally in the common room. Yu two go to Proffesor Snape and report this. No butts" he cut Liam off s he was about to interrupt. "I assume it was Ronald Weasley" The pair nodded. "Good tell Professor Snape, I assume you can say who was with him if you don't know there names" The pair nodded again. "Good." Harry nodded to the pair who nodded back. They quickly finished their lunch, and hurried off to Professor Snape.

"So Harry what are we going to do about her?" Daphne asked Draco, Pansy, Tracy and Theo were looking over as well. Vince and Greg where to absorbed in their food to notice and the rest were talking amongst them self's.

"Well I have a simple plan for her, but it will require, all of you to get her in the common room alone, for When me and Daphne return from our meeting tonight." Harry said with a dark glint in his eye.

Draco opened his mouth. "No." Harry cut hi off. "I will not say any more at risk of being over heard. Just trust me okay" the group nodded.

With that they finished their lunch and went off to ancient runes.

 **TIME SKIP!**

Later that evening, Harry and Daphne were outside a door. they were shown to this, by their fellow Slytherin prefects. This was the place prefect meetings took place.

They entered the room and sat on the Slytherin part of the room, this part was hung with green and silver hangings and banners. There was a raised podium in the middle of the room that was circular and enclosed. This was where the head boy and girl sat. Coincidently Cedric was Head boy with some Ravenclaw girl as head girl.

Harry took note and to his disgust Weasley and Granger where the new prefects from Gryffindor. The pair looked at Harry and Daphne with disgust. But Harry and Daphne just ignored them. In Ravenclaw the prefects where Terry Boot and Padma Patil. Hufflepuff's where Ernie McMillan and Hannah Abbot.

The meeting was generic really. Explain they had weekly meetings. The had to patrol the corridors twice a week, there other duties and responsibilities. Also the password to the prefects bathroom and prefect room. The only reason they found out they had a meeting tonight was, because the new prefects where not selected so could not meet in the Prefects carriage, o the Hogwarts express. Harry and Daphne first patrol was tomorrow. 8pm tell midnight. With that the meeting was dismissed. They all left in house groups really, back to their separate common rooms. Well apart from the people who had to go off on patrol. The head girl left with a group of prefects from her house. Cedric left as Harry and Daphne where leaving. He nodded to Harry and Daphne and went off.

"So Harry what is your plan for the little Weaslet?"

"Very soon my ear. Very soon you will know all."

Harry and Daphne got back to the common room to find it deserted. Apart from their fellow fifth years of their house. Well of course Ginny Weasley was there.

"Harry help me!" She pleaded as she saw him. Harry laughed a well did the others.

"Now why would I do that? You filthy little blood traitor." She looked like Harry just slapped her the other laughed again.

"We can't have you ruin Slytherin's house reputation, now can we guys?" They all laughed again.

"Greg, Vince hold her for me." She tried to flee but the two giant boys grabbed her.

"H-Ha-Harry what are -y-ou going to -d-d-do to me?" She stammered.

"I'm goanna help you. Right now, there not a person in this world who cares about you or loves you. But I can make sure you l to make friend here." At this point tears where rolling down her face.

"We would have protected you Wesley, but you broke the golden rule of Slytherin public unity. So, this is why I devised an elegant solution so you do not embarrass us anymore."

Harry raised his wand and she screamed.

"Impeiro!"

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review! Again, sorry for bad grammar.**


	9. New goals

**Disclaimer: All rights to respectful owners.**

 **A/N: Happy new year everyone! Also as allways sorry about gramar.**

"Now let's see." Harry said with a dark smirk across his face.

"Okay Weasley from now on you going to act like every other Slytherin. our gong to cast off your family. You will be vile and cold towards them. Treating your brothers, how every other Slytherin does You will publicly shame Gryffindor and be openly hostile towards them. Do you understand?"

She nodded.

"Good. Now go to bed." She did just that.

"Well that is one way to deal with her." Draco said and laughed. Causing everyone else to do the same.

"Well shall we go to bed?" Daphne questioned.

Everyone agreed, so they headed off to their dorm rooms.

The next morning was very entertaining. Wesel and Granger were shouting across the Great Hall. But just the sneer on Weaslet face towards them was perfect. Even more so was Proffesor Umbridge adding to Weasley's detention time, saying Granger can join him and taking 50 points each from Gryffindor.

Life at Hogwarts begun to finally settle down well that was tell Friday.

They were sitting down to breakfast when Weaslet received a scarlet envelope.

"GINEVRA WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU TREAT YOUR BOTHER THAT WAY, ACTTING LIKE A SLIMY SLYTHERIN! I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE DISPOINTED IN ANYBODY IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! YOU ARE THIS CLOSE FOR ME BRINING YOU STRIGHT HOME! YOU MARCH RIT OVER TO YOUR BROTHER AND APPOLGISE TO HIM, OR ELSE! I BETTER NOT GET ANY MORE OWLS FROM YOUR BROTHTE OR HERMIONE ABOUT YOU BEING A SLIMY SLYHTHERIN!". Then the letter curled and shrivelled and smoked curling up. But all she did was shrug, laugh and went back to her breakfast.

Everyone had been watching her to see if she would start crying again. But Harry's curse had been doing the trick.

Previously this week Harry had been asked to be Slytherin's seeker and Draco took the vacant Chasers spot. Vince and Greg had become the new Beaters.

But life at Hogwarts had settled back down. Harry for once was having a normal year, at Hogwarts.

So came their second weekend at Hogwarts.

"Harry you want to have some real fun today?" Draco asked.

"Sure, like what tho?"

"Oh the Gryfindorks are having their first Quidditch practice today. We can see how awful Weasel actually is."

Harry laughed "Oh yes that will be fun." So it was after lunch, that the group of Slytherin fifth years, and the Slytherin Quidditch team where on the stands of the Quidditch pitch. There was a great surprise tho, the new seeker of Gryffindor was Granger.

"What's that Weasley is holding?" Taunted Draco. "Why would anyone bother put a flying charm, on a mouldy old log like that."

Harry heard Granger calm Ron down. "Leave it Ron will see who laughing when we beat them."

"Oh really Mudblood" Harry yelled. "You really think a jumped up, little know it all Mudblood like you can beat us." Everyone was shocked, but just then all they Slytherin's burst out laughing, and cheering.

The Gryfindorks looked dumbstruck tho.

"HOW DARE YOU POTTER!" Weasley yelled.

"Leave it Ron will just see who, laughing when we beat them." Hermione said. Causing more laughter.

"Exactly the attitude I want Hermione." Johnson the new captain said.

This led to more laughter from the others.

The Gryffindor's got into the air and began throwing a Quaffle around.

Granger was abysmal her broom was shaking, and she was always dogging the Quaffle. Weasley was just as bad he kept on dropping it, but the one time he caught it, well pushed it away it smacked Katie Bell in the face.

"Sorry." You heard Weasley called in a panicked voice.

Bell nose was pouring blood.

"Good thing their robes are red." Blaise called, and everyone laughed.

The Weasley twins converged on her and gave her a something.

"Fred, George go release the Bulgers and the Snitch." Johnson called.

They went off and Harry saw them muttering darkly.

"Hey Johnson what's with that hair style. Now why would anyone want to look like they have worms coming out of their head." All the Slytherin's laughed.

The Gryffindor girl just ignored it and tucked her hair behind her head.

The practice session did not get any better. Weasley did not save a single goal. Granger never found the Snitch, and Bell nose bleed did not get any better. It appeared the twins gave her the wrong item to deal with it. The twins rushed her off to the Hospital wing. Around the tenth missed goal by Weasley they had begun chanting "Gryffindor are losers, Gryffindor are losers." When the twins and Bell had gone off. Johnson gave the practice up as a bad job. But was bellowing at Hermione for losing the Snitch.

"Well that was amusing." Draco said when the Gryfindorks had gone.

"Oh look." Harry grabbed something leaning over the stands.

"Looks like they won't have a practice snitch this year." Draco chuckled.

With that they headed back inside for dinner.

That night the Dark Lord visited Harry again.

"Ah Harry pleased to see you."

"The pleasure is mine my Lord."

"Let us dispose of the pleasantries Harry, I have altered the plan slightly. First off you may ask friends to assist you. Secondly you will deliver it to me via your new Defence Against the Dark Arts Proffesor. She recently joined the cause. "

"Of course my lord."

Voldermort merely nodded. "Secondly I would like you to create a new Basilisk. You will find al the basic instructions in your copy of Fantastic Beasts and where to find them. I discovered your ability to speak parcel tongue, is blood not through your connection to myself. We are both decedents of the Peveral family, who in turn are decedents of Slytherin himself. We merely come from the lines of separate brothers. If I was you to strength your family line you can create a potion that can give the ability to speak it, to others using a speakers blood. I can provide you with this over the Christmas break. I will eave it to you to decide who you will bestow the honour too, oh and the Basilisk is your to have fun with if you catch my drift."

"Of course my Lord." Harry smirked Darkly.

"Oh and involve whoever you desire."

"Yes my Lord Thank you my Lord."

"Well Harry I will leave you to your sleep."

With that Voldermort was gone, and Harry had another dreamless sleep.

Harry awoke Sunday morning and got ready for the day. Once the rest were up and ready they all went up to breakfast.

As they were eating Harry spoke to Daphne. "You up for a walk after breakfast."

"I would love that Harry." She beamed.

So when they were done they departed from their friends.

As Harry began to lead her up the marble stair case Daphne questioned him. "Not the grouds?"

"h no trust me you will enjoy this."

"Oh now I am interested." She smiled.

So Harry arrived with Daphne at the place the Dark Lord told him where to find the room. He began pacing and Daphne looked at him questioningly. But when the door appeared she gasped.

He offered her his hand. "You coming?" He smiled at her.

When they got in their they were in a room that seemed like a labyrinth of junk. Harry locked the door behind them.

"Harry what we doing here?" She questioned.

"H jut a job for the Dark Lord." Harry said casually.

Daphne gasped.

"Daphne this is between us okay?"

She nodded.

"Oh and there another bit of fun for us to do after. Well it a long project."

"What's that?"

"All will be revealed soon my ear."

"Tease." She giggled.

Harry laughed and pecked her on the cheek.

Harry had a rough idea of where to find what they were looking for, and found it in the end and when they did Daphne gasped.

"That the Diadem of Ravenclaw."

"That it is my dear, this is what we are to retrieve for the Dark Lord."

"Why tho?"

"Oh well it is one of his Horxrcuxes. Before she could ask Harry went on to explain what a Horcrux was.

Daphne was ore struck when he finished.

"Oh don't worry I will tell the others but I wanted to tell you first."

She smiled.

"At first I was not to bring this to him tell Christmas, and tell you guys tell the new year. But he visited me twice once at the start of term with the first plan. Then last night with the new plan."

"So what now?" She asked.

"You will wait with a secret support in the school, while they help me get to him."

"Snape?" She asked.

"No Umbridge." Harry smiled.

"Wow thought she was right in the ministry, and Fudge's pocket."

"Not anymore." Harry smiled darkly.

"Well shall we go?" Daphne asked.

"Of course, my dear." They linked arms and left the room. They watch the door melt out of site.

"Oh and that rom can become whatever we want, so if we want some alone time it can be used for that." Harry went onto explain how the room worked.

They arrived at the Defence Teachers office and Harry Knocked.

"Come in." Came a sweet voice.

Harry and Daphne entered.

"Mister Potter, Miss Greengrass how may I help the pair of you."

"The Dark Lord." Harry said.

"Very well Mister Potter. But be back quick before your missed."

Harry nodded. He took some floo poweder off the jar on her mantle.

"Malfoy Manor."

Harry stepped out of the fire in Lucius office.

"Ah Harry how may I be of service?"

"I have something for our Lord."

"Very Well Harry he is I the cellar." He got up and led Harry there.

Harry knocked. "Enter." Harry did as he was bidden.

"Ah Harry how nice of you to join me, I assume you got what I request?"

"I have my Lord." Harry pulled the Diadem out of his bag and handed it to the Dark Lord."

"Very good, now I believe you deserve a reward."

"Serving my Lord is reward enough."

Voldermort smiled. "You are a perfect Death Eater Harry."

"Thank you my Lord."

Voldermort smiled "Now Harry first of all this is for you." Voldermort handed Harry a book.  
Harry looked down at it.

Power and Ability potions unlock your true potential.

"Thank you my lord." Harry said stowing it in his bag.

Voldermort nodded at his thanks. "Secondly I wish to be prepared so if I am incapacitated again, I wish you to take command. All Death Eaters will be informed of this."

"Why me my Lord."

"You may be young but you remind me of my self, no parents raised by Muggles, a Half blood tho there are ways to rectify that for yourself. I will explain another time. You have a lot of power and talent and with me training you Harry, you will become very great. You will go far now that you are on the right side, very far and high up in dead. Oh and well done on your dealing with the Weasley girl."

"Thank you my lord, and thank you for the honour."

"You are quiet welcome Harry. I will start training you this summer. Now quickly back to school before the old goat realises something is up.

Harry nodded and swept from the room.

Harry returned to Hogwarts through Lucius office arriving in Umbridge office.

"Oh yes dear the kitten are quiet sweet and a good cover." Harry heard Umbridge saying to Daphne as he exited the fire.

"Ah Harry your back excellent." Umbridge said.

"Oh you two should take a look through tomorrows Daily Profit I think you will find it most pleasing."

"Of course Proffesor." The pair said, and with that they left returning to their common room.

"You two have been a while." Draco said.

"Things to do you know." Harry smiled mischievously.

"Snogging?" Blaise asked.

"No if it was that we would be gone much longer." Daphne retorted, and everyone laughed.

"So what do we do today?" Draco asked.

"Well we have no Homework as we get it done in the week." Harry said.

So they just spent the day hanging out as friends.

The next morning tho Harry and Daphne checked the Daily Profit. As did the others as Harry and Daphne told them. But they did not have to check further than the front page.

 **MINISTRY SEEK EDUCATIONAL REFORM!**

Speaking on behalf of the Minster of the Magic, junior assistant to the Minister Percy Weasley announces that Ministry seeks educational reform.

Speaking from his office last night Percy Weasley told Daily Profit reports on the growing concerns of the Minister and Fudge of the falling standards of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

After many out cry's from parents on the growing concerns that Albus Dumbledore is no longer up to the task of running the prestigious wizarding school. The Ministry have decided to appoint a High Inquisitor. This Minister asked defence against the dark arts Proffesor Delores Umbridge. We are delighted to say she as accepted long side her current teaching job says Weasley.

The High Inquisitor will have the power to inspect and remove her fellow teachers if she is not up to the job of teaching. Is one if her many responsibilities says Weasley.

This is not the first the Minister has not been afraid to step in at Hogwarts. As recently as of this summer the Minister, passed educational decree number 30. This gives the ministry the power to appoint a suitable candidate for a teaching role, if the current headmaster cannot find one. This is how Umbridge came to be at Hogwarts, and I am delighted to say she has been an immediate success says Weasley.

Speaking from his Wiltshire manor. Lucius Malfoy says the appointment of the High Inquisitor, is the first steps to Hogwarts having a Headmaster that we can all put our faith into.

Wizengamot elders Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden. Have resigned in protests. "Hogwarts s a school, not an outpost of Cornelius Fudge's office." Madam Marchbanks went onto say, "This is a further disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore." For a full account om Madam Marchbanks alleged links to subversive goblin groups turn to page 17.

By Betty Braithwaite.

Harry chuckled "Well looks like the old coots days here are numbered." This led to laughter from the rest of the Slytherin fifth years.

As they headed to class hey heard Weasley and Granger complain.

"The Old Toad can't keep doing this to us it is torture!" Weasley moaned loudly.

"I know Ronald it is totally barbaric." Granger responded.

"So let's go to Dumbledore." Weasley said.

Granger shook her head. "No he has enough to deal with. Will think of something, and I have just the idea. Will talk in the Library after Defence with the toad today." Granger said to Weasley. He nodded and the two headed off to class.

"Naughty, naughty Gryfindorks. Think we should see what they are up to before dinner Harry?" Daphne asked.

"I think we should dear, I will grab my cloak at lunch." Harry said.

"Maybe we can get them expelled." Pansy said.

"Oh think what they would do to little miss Mudblood." Draco said. "It would kill her not being able to sit her OWLs this year."

"Very true." Harry said and they all laughed.

So it was that evening Harry an Daphne, where under Harry invisibility cloak lurking behind Weasley and Granger.

"So what are we going to do about the old toad?" Weasley asked Granger.

"Not o loud Ronald!" Hermione scolded.

"Sorry." Weasley muttered. "Now go on."

"Well we are going to take things into our own hands. You know learn it our self's. Because nobody could call the Defence against the Dark Arts. But we should open it up to anybody who wants to join. I been spreading the word to people who I think might be interested, and we are all going to meet in the Hogs head on first Hogsmead weekend. You know it's not that one on the main road."

Weasley nodded.

"Bu who will teach us?" He asked.

"Well me." She said smugly.

"You!" Ron nearly yelled.

"Keep ypur vice down! Yes me."

Weasley looked sceptical. "Wel you are the est student in the year. well your not the best in defence."

"What do you mean!" She snppaed.

"Well not that I like to admit it but Potter is much better then you are."

Granger looke like she had been slapped. "How dare you im much better than the slimy traitor!"

"No he beat you in every exam for defence. When we had a teacher that knew the subject or you bothh sat the exam."

"So you mean one time Ronald!"

"Fine your better then Potter sorry."

"That's better."

"What time are we even meeting them then?"

"Around midday. Our frst hogsmed vist is not this week ut the week after."

"I know when the first Hoggsead vist is. He said sarcasily.

Granger ignored him. "I don't think we should parade what we are doing, as Umbridge would not be happy. I know homework and study groups are allowed but this seems a tad different."

"You think." Weasley responded.

Granger just scowled at him. "Come on Ronald it's nearly time fo dinner."

"Good im staving."

"Your all ways starving." She scolded.

They bickered all the way out the library.

Harry pulled the cloak off him and Daphne when the two were out of site.

"Was thinking Hogsmead is a bit early this year." Daphne says.

"How come?"

"Well it was on the 19th last year. I remember it very well."

"How come." Harry teased.

Daphne looked offended. "Relax I remember why, it was our first date." Harry kissed her on the cheek, and she giggled.

"You are an ass you know that."

"Hey you love me." He chuckled.

"That I do." She hugged him.

The pair headed off discussing what they could about the Gryffindor duo.

They reach the Slytherin table and sat down tell the others about what they heard.

"We tell Umbridge and she can get someone in there and see if the pair go through with it." Draco said. "She would do something like ban all cubs and teams. Meaning they would have to grovel to get their team back. We could get their best players banned and worsen their team. Also they would not get permission form their group and we can get the pair of them expelled."

"Draco that is pure genius." Harry said.

"It is what I do. He smirked.

"Sure you should not be a Ravenclaw." Pansy teased.

"Hey watch it you!" He snapped.

Everyone laughed.

"Well what ones of should go see her tonight." Daphne asked.

"Well you and Harry as you heard it. guess me and Pansy should come as well." Draco added.

"You just want to see what she is going to do to them." Theo joked.

"So what if I do?" Draco aid.

"Fair enough." Theo responded. Which led to laughter from everyone else.

So it was after dinner they headed up to the High Inquisitors office.

Harry knocked and a sweet coming came through the door.

Harry stepped in and the others followed in.

Granger and Weasley looked up and scowled at them.

"Back to work you two. Keep writing I must respect my betters."

The scowled and went back to writing with jet black quills. The quartet heard sounds of pains escaping the pair.

"How may I help you four tonight?" She asked in a voice of genuine niceness.

"May we speak to you in private Proffesor?" Harry asked gesturing to the Gryffindor pair.

"Of course. You two better be writing when I get back I will know if you stop or pause." She said in her sicking sweet voice. With that she followed the four Slytherin's out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"So what can do for the four of you?"

"It more for what we can do for you." Harry said darkly.

"Do gone on." She smiled.

So Harry did.

"Oh thank you I will be sure to deal with this properly." She smiled at the four.

"Well we better be getting back to our common room." Harry said.

"Very good. I am shocked to know of you true loyalties Mister Potter, tell this summer I thought you were one of Dumbledore's men."

Harry laughed. "Well I am the good little Slytherin aren't I?" The other three and Umbridge laughed.

"We'll I better be getting back to the Mudblood and the Blood Traitor you three run along."

Which the Dark quartet did.

"You know." Harry said looking up from his book, Daphne had her head laying in Harry lap. They were in the fifth year private area alone.

"What's up?"

"This ritual?"

"What about it" She Questioned.

"Well it's strange it can send any number of people back to a certain point in time, to relive their lives. But is sort of Alchemy to go back you have to sacrifice another. But it would not matter as they would relive their lives. but the only people who would have knowledge of the future is people who have used this ritual. Never know could use it so we can have been friends since first year."

"Would be fun, but I love you Harry and it does not matter." She smiled

"Very true." He kissed her on the forehead.

"You know I miss cuddling you at night Harry."

"I miss cuddling you at night to Daph."

"So why don't we use the room this Friday night? We could make it so just e can get in and no one would notice the room."

"You now Daph that not a bad idea."

She smiled. "So is that a yes?"

Harry nodded.

"Yay" she exclaimed.

Just then all the others came in.

"Oh look at the love birds." Tracy teased.

"Oh shut it you." Daphne said all though she was not convincing with the broad grin on her face.

So came Friday night and Harry and Daphne had just locked the door to the room of requirement. The pair had changed into their pyjamas and had gotten into bed and cuddled up.

"Harry?"

"Yeah Daph?"

"You got any plans for after Hogwarts?"

"No not really maybe see the world with you by my side."

Daphne beamed. "I'd love that. But what about work ad future prospects?"

"Well the Dark Lord will rule the world he would still need a Minister of the Magic or someone to govern each country. I wouldn't mind doing that. I think he hinted at me doing that for him anyway. But I guess I would not working in the Department of Mystery's sounds fun. But what about you Daph?

"Well Travel the world with you." She giggled. "Spend my days growing old with you, get a ob and have a family."

"Sorry did not know you wanted to know that far ahead."

Daphne laughed.

"Another thing I want to do." Harry voice darkened, "Kill them scum the Dursley's and Dudley and his little gang."

"Harry I will be by your side when that happens if you want."

"Harry eyes filled with tears. "Daphne you have no idea how much that would mean to me."

She hugged him tight. "Harry it's aright I know you had a dark past with them. You told me of the suffering. I understand and they will get what they deserve. Pain and a lot of it, then death."

Harry slowly stopped crying as she whispered words of comfort to him.

"Thank you Daph." He smiled up to her.

"It's alright Harry. Hey we Slytherin's take care of our own don't we." Harry laughed.

With that they chatted casually tell they fell asleep in each other's arms.

So Came the day of the first Hogsmead visit of the year. Harry and Daphne had gone off to spend the day together.

"So where to my dear." Harry asked as they walked arm in arm.

"I don't know how about the tea shop." Harry looked at her in shock. Then seeing the look on her face the pair Burst out laughing.

they just spent the day enjoying each other's company. Go between shops and laughing. Before they headed back they decided to have Dinner in the village they had already had lunch, in the village but wanted to spend as much alone time as possible.

It was strange joining the so called dark side willing and wanting to, brought him his most normal year ever. He realized it was all because of him being in the wrong house brought him all his problems. If he just accepted the sorting hats decision in first year, his life would have been much more normal.

So came night and the fifth years where settling into bed. They knew on Monday the new educational decree would go up in each common room. Umbridge told the Dark Quartet after Defense on Thursdays lesson. They of course told their friends. but Umbridge needed someone else to catch them at it first, and someone owed her a favor, so it would all soon go into place.

 **A/N: Please review! Hope you all enjoyed.**


	10. Things are getting serious

**A/N: As always sorry about bad grammar I try my hardest. I need a new beta for this story as my current one has disappeared. All rights to respectful owners. Hope you enjoy. Oh and one list thing I'm sorry this haven't been updated in ages, the original update got deleted and I had to slowly rewrite it. It's not as good as the original but it's still the same plot just slightly shorter. Reason for the long delay in an update writers block and eduction and other comitments. Again I am a sorry and I promise the next update won't take months. :)**

Monday morning the Slytherin fifth years came down to a very pleasant surprise.

Educational Decree number 24

All student clubs, teams and society's are hence forth disbanded.

A student club, team or society is defined as a regular gathering of three or more students. Any student found now to belong to illegal student organisations. Will be expelled!

Permission to reform may be sought from the Hogwarts high inquisitor.

The above is in accordance with educational decree number 22.

Signed

Delores Jane Umbridge (Senior under secretary to the Minster, and Hogwarts high inquisitor.)

"Well I don't think we have anything to worry about Harry. Il go see her now." Draco said hurrying off. Dragging Pansy with him.

"He's right tho." Harry said to Daphne as they headed out of the common room for breakfast. The others were still minding around.

"Yeah your right Harry." Daphne said back to him arm in arm with Harry.

"Hey Harry I was wondering if you'd take me down to the chamber of secrets tonight?"

"Sure Daph I don't see why not. I sent an owl off the other day so the chickens egg for the plan should arrive today. Oh and in regards to a toad I have a plan."

"Oh Harry your the best!" She hugged him tightly.

"Oh was there ever any competition." He said.

She hit his arm playfully. "Oh stop it you."

Harry just laughed. Causing Daphne to blush.

As they came up the stone steps to the entrance hall, they both put on their Slytherin masks of no emotion.

"So Harry about the you know what arriving today. Is it about the you know what from him." She asked in very quiet whispers. Double checking they weren't being over heard.

Harry just said one word. "Yeah."

Daphne nodded in understanding it would not be wise to discuss further here.

The first part of the day past very uneventfully, but when they got to potion that was when things got interesting.

It was when they saw the Gryffindork's rounding the corner. Draco began flashing the note from Delores.

"Oh yes she gave us permission straight away. It will be interesting to see if Gryffindor are allowed to keep playing. Don't you agree Harry?"

"That I do Draco that I do."

"Yeah if it's got to do with influence at the Ministry they really haven't got a chance. By what Father has told me they been looking for an excuse to get rid of Arthur Weasley for years. Oh and then there is Granger Mudblood, they aren't regarded to well in the Ministry either."

This caused the Slytherin's to laugh harshly.

"But Draco it might be a blessing in disguise with no Gryffindork Qudditch team. We seen their two newest additions and let's say I don't think their up to the task."

The Slytherin's were laughing harder.

When Weasley charged at them.

But a silent impedimenta from Snape, who have just came out from his classroom. Made him sprawl in the dust at Harry's feet.

"Typical Weasley fighting. Let's see a weeks worth of seri on my office tonight 7 oh wait you already have detention with Professor Umbridge don't you. Tut tut." The Slytherin's sniggered. "Hmm well two hundred points from Gryffindor. Oh and I guess will have to discuss your suspension, with our high inquisitor and head master." Weasley's face was red and so was his ears. He said nothing and stalked back to the Gryffindor's. "I did not dismiss you Mister Weasley another hundred points from Gryfdindor."

"Like I care you fucking greasy death eater!" Weasley yelled.

"Come with me now Wealsey. The rest of you into the class room. Potter your encharge. Any issues you will inform me upon my return."

"Of course sir." Harry said respectfully. Snape nodded and marched Weasley away.

The rest of the class entered.

"You Gryffindork's can remain silent, or Professor Snape will here other wise. I'm sure he will be delighted to be rid of more of you like Weasley." The Slytherin's sniggered. None of them dared to say anything not even Granger. She looked ready to screech tho. But she was scared of being expelled and Harry loved it. The Slytherin's sat down and began chatting away. Some of them taunting the Gryffindork's. Snape didn't return tell half an hour was left of the lesson, looked sullen faced.

"Any problems Potter?"

"None sir."

"Good." Snape said.

"My Slytherin's you are dismissed. I don't think will be seeing much of Weasley for a while. You Gryffindor's can stay for a little chat with me."

They nodded and left the class quietly.

It turned out Weasley had been suspended tell after Christmas. This gave the Slytherin's so much delight. He had been also stripped of being allowed to play Qudditch as well as stripped of his Prefect badge.

That evening Harry and Daphne were in the Chamber of Secrets exploring. After of course they put a toad and a chicken egg in a magical incubator. They managed to find a living quarters that connected to part of the Slytherin dormitory. That obviously could only be opened by parcel tongue.

Soon did come the first Qudditch match of the season and Slytherin flattened Gryffindor who were eventually given permission to play. Their were rumours McGonagal intervened. Dumbledore may not have been able to protect Wealsley from suspension due to the sway Delores had, but she had to give into them being allowed to play Qudditch. But Draco carefully timed a crude insult about Grnager. Fred Weasley had heard and lunged at Draco. This was all led up to due to a song made up about Granger being their queen and making sure Slytherin would win. She hadn't even made it two minuets into the match. When she fell off. Greg and Vince both hitting bludger's into the side of her head. Oh and the keeper was worse than Weasel trying to back seat coach. He was soon taken out the game along with, Johnson the Gryffindor Captin. Meaning they couldn't forfeit even if they wanted too. The score ended up being 2150 to 0 Harry could have caught the Snitch so any times sooner but wanted to humiliate the Gryffs further. It rocketed Slytherin into the lead for the house and Qudditch cup by miles. But due to Fred Weasley's attack on Draco he was given a life time ban. As well as George due to him being his brother. The only reason he hadn't attacked were the two girls still conscious holding him back. McGonagal had tried going soft punishment on them, but Delores had intervened with Educational Decree number 25. Allowing her to alter punishments as she saw fit.

Soon Christmas was coming and the plan for the Basilisk was coming along nicely. Due to the magic Harry used it should hatch around Easter time. Over the Christmas break Harry wouldn't be staying at Hogwarts he had been invited to Daphne's something Harry was looking forward too. He would at least visit Sirius once if he could. But wouldn't stay long if the Weasley's are there. But the night before they were due to leave Harry got another dream from the Dark Lord.

Harry ha imagined he was inside Nagini the Dark Lords snake. She was longing to bight when she happened apron a man. Who had fallen asleep. As he jerked awake and tried shooting curses at her she had struck at his neck three times. Wounding him mortally. She then fled.

It was then after this the Dark Lord explained to Harry what he saw, and why he saw it. Harry learnt Nagini was also a Horcrux. Harry understood before the Dark Lord told him he could not save the elder Weasley. One it would give to much away. Two he was on the other side of the war. Harry did feel bad Arthur was a good man and nothing like Ronald or Molly but he was to close to Dumbledore. So he was an enemy. The Dark Lord had congratulated him, on his success with the plan. The Dark Lord of course gave Harry the usual permission to explain what really happened to the elder Weasley, if Harry so wished. Soon after this Harry had a dreamless sleep.

The next day Harry found him self alone in a compartment with Daphne. The two of them deciding they wanted a solitary journey. They managed to get a private compartment in one of the prefect carriges.

The news on Arthur Weasley's death had appeared in the Profit the morning after it had happend. Very quick by the Profits standards. Harry was also surprised the Mystery had not kept it hushed up.

Harry had explained to a shocked and amazed Daphne what really happend. The Weasley children and Granger had seemed to disappear over night. The Profit said the Ministry put it down to the man sneaking into the Department of Mysteries on Dumbledores orders. When in their something seemed to seriously inured him and he made it back out only to die in the corridor. Sercuming to his serious injures.

In the listed the rest of the family other than Percy Weasley was going to be investigated. Percy begin junior assistant to the Minister was obviously not suspected. It also said the old man was now going to be investigated, along with many others.

Soon the train arrived in London. Harry and Daphne greeted Daphne's Mother, and Harry and Daphne soon found them self in the games room of Greengrass manor. The news article forgotten and the two of them enjoying the start of their Christmas holidays. But they were seriously hoping Dumbledore would get fired. Hagrid had returned to the school after the Qudditch match. Much to the disappointment of everyone but a few Gryffindork's. But it was said he would be investigated two. Delores inspection of him was hilarious however. She spoke to him like he was thick and stupid. Granger kept looking more like Weasel as the lesson went on, with even her face going red in anger. Because the Oaf had shown them Thestrals, which the Mystery classified as dangerous plus taking them into the forest the inspection did not go very well for the Oaf. Meaning he should never have bothered un-packing. It was widely hoped by many not just Slytherin's he would be soon out the front gates.

But Harry and Daphne decided not to worry about any of that, and just enjoy their Christmas holidays as regular Teenagers.

 **A/N: Sorry if this chapter seemed like filler and rushed, but I needed this chapter like this to extend the plot. But hope you enjoyed and it was worth the wait. Please review :)**


	11. Two down the rest too go

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating this story but here the next chapter any way. It's a bit shorter than some but still longer than others. It's just** **under 1600 words. All rights to respectful owners. As always sorry for the awful grammar. Hope you enjoy :)**

The Christmas holidays had flown by but Harry was glad to be getting back to school. Many things had happened over the Christmas break. One being Dumbledore was hanging by a thread as headmaster.

The Dark Lord was pleased with how the basilisk plan was going. As well as congratulating Harry in person with dealing with the Weasley girl.

There was also news with what that Delores had planned for a squad of trust worthy students. As well as plans to expose Granger's little club and hopefully get them all expelled.

So came the time they where all on the Hogwarts express. They strangely did not see the Weasels but they did not really care.

Harry was sitting by the window with Daphne laying her head in his lap as he stroked her hair.

Blaise, Theo and Tracy where in another compartment. While Vince and Greg where with Draco and Pansy who had gone off to taunt people.

The journey back to Hogwarts passed without much incident Harry reading while Daphne napped in his lap and laying on two seats. Draco and Pansy returned but Vince and Greg went to the other compartment. Pansy was reading her magazine and Draco the daily profit. The smear campaign on Dumbledore had increased. But tomorrow Rita was finally going to release the article on the Oaf she had got from them the previous year. Knowing now was the perfect time to use it. It would get rid of him even as game keeper and discredit the old fool even further.

The train soon pulled into Hogsmead station and the group of four went to get a carriage back up to the castle. They did see the Weasels and Granger in the entrance hall and Ronald gave the group of pure loathing that the four just laughed at.

The next day the promised interview appeared and the old fool was nowhere to be seen at breakfast, probably to ashamed to show his big fat face Draco commented

At break a large group of Slytherin's where called to Delores's office all of the fifth years with many others. This was to create the Inquisitorial squad and tonight was going to be the night they caught Granger's little gathering. They all had more privileges than the prefects tho, they had the power to dock and give house points. With other benefits like going to Hogsmead when they didn't have class and what not.

It turned out lavender brown had been drugged with truth potion when umbridge had been interviewing students over the last term and last night and she finally got the information she wanted this morning. But then some awful pimples appeared and the girl freaked out so umbridge put her into a magical sleep and sent her to the hospital wing.

So came the evening and they where laying in wait, when suddenly a burst of students came Charing in every direction.

"After them!" Yelled Umbridge.

Harry knowing some of them could still probably be in the room went in under his cloak.

"Quickly Ron we have to run!" Granger said in a panicked tone.

"Hermione I know!" snapped Weasley.

Harry smirked but noticed a list on the wall. Hardy quietly walked up to it. Harry realising what it was smirked widely.

The list said Dumbledores army with a list of all the members name. This was pure gold and Harry quietly slipped it off the wall and pocketed it. Just them Granger and Weasley took off running. They separated but Harry knew who he was going for and went for Granger.

He saw her running down a corridor and Harry caught up to her.

"Impedimenta!" Harry said. This caused the girl to call out in shock.

"Excellent work Harry." Exclaimed Delores, check the boys bathrooms iv informed Miss Greengrass to check the girls. Delores grabbed Granger by the scruff of the neck. The girl looked at them with absolute loathing in her eyes.

"Of course Professor, oh and I found this." Harry said handing the list to Delores. When she looked down at it her face broke into a wide smile.

"Oh excellent Harry most excellent. Let's see one hundred points to Slytherin for catching the ring leader and and hundred for finding this marvellous evidence."

Harry thanked her and hurried off to round up more. In the first bathroom he checked he found Wealsey.

"Potter!" Weasley shot a feeble stunner at him. Harry just smirked and effortlessly disarmed the boy.

With that Weasley screamed and began charging at him. Harry just smirked and just bound and gagged Weasley with a simple incasarious.

"Ah how delightful it going to be to be rid of you Weasle." Harry laughed coldly and kicked him in the ribs. The boy let out a muffle Yelp of pain. Harry went to retrieve the wand and brought it down to Weasley eye level and smirked snapping it. The boy looked livid at him and tried to lunge at him but could nearly squirm. Which Harry just laughed pocketing the wand pieces and began dragging the boy.

When Harry reached the gargoyle at Dumbledore office he said "Fizzing Wizzbee." Excitedly. Rather than let the revolving staircase take him up he walked up. Dragging the boy still banging his head on the steps. He reached the office door and rather than knocking he just entered.

"Oh Harry excellent caught another I see." Fudge said excitedly.

"Of course Minister. Oh and here the boys wand I assume the ministry will want it for filing reasons." He said after dumping the boy at the feet of Delores. He passed over the remains of Weasley wand.

"Now Harry my boy was that really necessary?" Dumbledore asked disappointedly.

Daphne was also in the room as well.

"Well Harry, Daphne you have done wonderful work you may return to your common room and another fifty points to Slytherin each." Delores said.

The pair thanked her and headed back to the Slytherin common room.

Once they were outside the gargoyle the pair smiled at each other.

"So looks like we could be rid of a few annoyances very soon Harry my dear." Daphne beamed at him.

Harry linked his arm through hers. "You got that right." Harry said smiling back.

They walked in relative silence but where quickly back at the common room. When a cheer blasted through the archway.

Harry and Daphne both smiled and joined the party in celebration of them catching the little group and possible getting slot of fifth out of the castle. The party lasted well into the night. Surprisingly a message came to the common room about an hour into the party that all classes where cancelled tomorrow due to circumstances to be revelled soon. Harry had a feeling what it would probably mean.

So came the next morning Harry was up around eleven due to the late Party and got ready for the day. Knowing lunch would be in an hour. Soon after he was ready he came out to meet a beaming Daphne.

"Harry it's wonderful the old coot is gone!" Exclaimed Daphne excitedly. She handed him a copy of the daily profit.

The title read Delores Umbridge replaces Albus Dumbledore as headmaster of Hogwarts. It read of how the old man was conspiring the over throw the Ministry and how he was training students to be used as solders in his army. It said he had attacked the Minster along with other Ministry officials, students and his own staff. To make his escape. There was a one million galleon price on the old fools capture dead or alive. As well as that there had been a kiss on site order placed on Albus Dumbledore.

Harry and Daphne soon headed up to lunch and took their place at the Slytherin table. When they saw the house hour glasses. The Gryffindor one was hardly full and the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws did not look much better.

They spotted Granger sitting at the Gryffindor table looked sullen faced but know Weasle.

"Hem Hem!" Called Umbridge.

The hall fell silent.

"Ahh that's better." She said in her sweet voice.

"Now that I can return this school to its former glory with me your head mistress for the near future. But I think it's fair to tell you a certain trouble making boy is no longer part of this school. Mister Ronald Weasley has been expelled and narrowly escaped Azkaban for attacking fellow students. That along with his other bad behaviour this year there was no other choice for him but expulsion. Also it was uncovered that many students was using an out of bound room for conspiracy as ordered by the old headmaster, this room is forbidden to all students unless you have permission. Any student caught in it without my express permission will be expelled. You may return to your lunch students. Oh and I have some curse breakers arriving later today please don't interfere with their work, failure not to will result in most server consequences." She smiled again and went back to the throne like sweet which was reserved for the headmaster or headmistress.

with that talking resumed and everyone continued eating. nobody but Harry tho noticed Grnager starring at Umbridge with loathing in her eyes. The girl looked murderous and with that Harry knew the girl would need dealing with and soon.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed please review :)**


End file.
